I know the real you
by Sliver Rose
Summary: "What do you want from me?" she whispered.  "I need you; I have never needed anything as badly as you, and you know the real me."
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

The brown hair green eyed girl of twenty-two was on a plane heading home from school. Serenity Wheeler was so happy to be going home, on her way home she was thinking about her life and the events that lead up to this point in time. She has been at school for the past four years in the states. She has never left home for that long before and she was glad to be almost home. She loved being at school where she had learned so much, she graduated with an art degree.

She has always loved art. When she was little she always had a sketch book with her. She was afraid of losing her eyesight and she was. She was grateful to her brother for winning the money for her eyes. When she had the operation and had her eyesight back she was able to continue her dream of being an artist.

Going to the other side of the world to go to school was terrifying for her, but she felt that she needed to do this. At home Joey finally had the nerve to ask Mai to move in with him. It was really awkward for her, since she lived with Joey while she was going to high school. She loved them both very much, but she could only take so much. She heard them in Joey's room every night. That was when she decided to go to college. She applied to every college she could think of, she never guessed that colleges from the United States wanted her to come to their school. She went to the best art school there. When she told Joey that she was going to the USA he flipped. It was a good thing that Mai was there. Mai had a way with Joey, she was so happy for the older woman. She talked Joey in letting her go to find out who she was.

When she arrived she didn't know that she would be so homesick. She eventually got over it, but it took a couple of months. In most of her classes she recognized a boy, but she couldn't remember where she knew him from. He had black long hair and blue/grey eyes, he was around the same age as she was, and he was tall at least six ft, two in and very handsome, like he was from a dream or a memory.

In one of her classes he sat next to her, he had a look on his face trying to remember who she was.

"Hi, this is going to sound really weird, but do I know you?" He asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she laughed.

He laughed; he stuck out his hand "I'm Mokuba Kaiba."

"Serenity Wheeler."

When they both said their names they remembered where they have seen each other, it was at his brother's tournament at Battle city. They laughed again, they knew each other. She remembered that they both went to the same high school together. They barely knew each other than. They had some classes together, but they didn't know each other in a school that big and they didn't really care back then.

Now they were in the same university studying the same thing, art. She has always loved it and so did he, but he mostly hid it, because of his brother.

They became friends while at school. It almost couldn't be helped. Serenity was the roommate of Mokuba's girlfriend Rebecca Hawkins. Rebecca wasn't going to school; she was just living there so she didn't have to live with her grandfather. That meant there was another couple around Serenity. It was alright, just not as bad as living with Joey and Mai. Every once in a while there were nights she couldn't sleep, because of those two. When Rebecca was working, which was most of the time Mokuba would come over still and talk to Serenity.

They talked about their lives, brothers, and what they wanted out of life. Mostly was about their brothers. Mokuba would tell Serenity about how Seto, his brother is trying to push him into the family business at KaibaCorp. Mokuba was too sweet for the business world he loved making things out of metal. Mokuba did a few other bits of art but his specialty was in metalwork; as painting was her specialty.

Over the years they became a threesome, one was never seen without the other two. On the weekends, but at school it was mostly Mokuba and Serenity since Rebecca didn't go to school. She smiled at the memories that she shared with her two best friends. She had a couple of more hours before her plane lands, she went back to remembering.

When it was just Mokuba and her they normally talked about their families, mostly him complaining about how spoiled Seto has become.

"I hate it how he has to have everything go his way or he blows up," Mokuba complained one day after school.

"What happened this time?" Serenity asked.

"He emailed me finally after three years of me being here at school, he is still telling me that I need to take some business classes."

"Does he know that this is a university for only art right?"

"I told him that when I was expected and said I was going."

"Then why is he telling you to take a business class?"

"He's telling more like ordering me to take an online class, which is a little difficult for me. You know how I am with computers."

"Yeah, I can't believe the brother of Seto Kaiba is afraid of computers," Serenity teased.

"It's not my fault they shut down every time I check my email," Mokuba whined.

"I wasn't talking about that I was talking about the time the computer blew up," she laughed.

"That wasn't my fault either! I don't know what happened."

Serenity laughed out loud at the memory on the plane, she didn't mean to but she woke her traveling companion, Mokuba. He was sleeping when he was jolted out of is slumber.

"What going on?"

"Nothing sleepy head, I was just laughing at something I remembered. Go back to sleep, we still have at least two more hours."

"Wake me up when we land," he mumbled.

"Sure thing sleeping beauty," she smirked.

"Shut up," she laughed at him as he rolled over, so his back was towards her.

She went into another daydream about her time at school. She remembered when she received the wedding announcement of her brother and Mai. She was so happy that her brother finally had the guts to ask Mai. Mai was already an older sister to her, Serenity was excited that it was now official. She went home for a week she was one of the bridesmaids, more like the maid of honor. It was hard to be a part of the wedding from so far, but Mai insisted that it was her. When she was able to go home for the wedding she was able to give Mai a bridal shower, and a bachelorette party. The wedding was on a Friday. The wedding was the best wedding Serenity has ever been to. The bride maid's dresses were beautiful; they were lavender that came to the floor, with spaghetti straps. Nothing was compared to Mai, she was already beautiful. The excitement from that day and the happiness radiated off of her made her even more beautiful.

She wasn't looking forward to going to the reception, because Tristan and Duke weren't going to leave her alone. Serenity was happy that Yugi was the best man, not Tristan. She spent most of the time with Joey, Mai and Yugi. It was nice to have a reason to stay away from Tristan and Duke. She was nice enough to dance with them when they asked, but she could only take it so much. They were her friends; it drove her up the wall with how they acted around her. She couldn't wait to go back to school to be with Mokuba and Rebecca. People who understood her for who she really was, not for what she was. She used to be an innocent and naïve, but now she had a mind of her own and she wasn't afraid to use it. If she remembers right what her reaction was when both Tristan and Duke tried to kiss her at the reception. She silently giggled at the look on their faces when she told them both off, with her fist.

She didn't want them around anymore. She loved Joey, but with Tristan and Duke around she could had hardly take it anymore. That was one of the reasons why she left Domino.

When the reception was over she went with Joey and Mai to the airport, they were going on their honeymoon she was going back to school. She had a test on Monday and she hasn't had time to study. She had the weekend to study and her notes were back in her dorm, so she was in a hurry. She wished her brother and new sister-in-law a safe trip and boarded her plane and was headed home to school.

She was at school for another year, her last year. Then she would be free from school, this was a big accomplishment graduating from one of the best schools at the top of her class. In her last year she had emails from Joey and Mai about how she was expecting a baby, Yugi and Tea were getting married, and Joey and Mai had bought a home and she was welcomed a room when she came home.

At her graduation she was surprised to see the whole gang there. When she saw Tristan and Duke her face fell, but they didn't notice that. Even though she said no to them, they both thought that she was kidding when she punched them, but she wasn't kidding. She wasn't interested in either of them. She wasn't looking for love right now.

She was happy to see Joey and a very pregnant Mai, she smiled. Yugi and Tea were married, after they see Serenity graduate they were leaving for their honeymoon. Serenity promised to give them one of her best paintings. Tristan and Duke noticed Serenity at first, but she ignored them. Then they were off looking at other girls. Serenity didn't mind this at least they were leaving her alone.

At graduation ceremony she was able to see Mokuba before. They smiled as they approached each other.

"Congrats, Ren," Mokuba said as they hugged.

"You too, Mokuba."

"I saw your brother and his pregnant girlfriend and his friends," he stated as they pulled away.

"Uh, Mai is now his wife, you little snot and you know that," Serenity said as she pushed him.

"Ha, ha, yeah, I know."

"Is your brother here?"

"I don't know, I invited him, but I don't think he will come," he said sadly.

"I'll be here and you know Rebecca will be here."

"Thanks Ren that makes me feel better."

"I almost forgot Yugi and his little cheerleaders will be there too," she teased.

"Oh thanks Ren, somehow that makes me feel so much better," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, see you at the apartment afterwards for the party right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Alright see ya later."

"Bye."

xxxxxxxx

At the ceremony Serenity was anxious to finally be done with school. She went up to the dean to receive her diploma she was smiling and waving, she could hear Joey's yelling of congrats. Her smile grew in width. She also saw someone who made her skin crawl; she couldn't believe that he showed up. It was Mokuba's older brother, Seto Kaiba. She tripped in front of everyone when she saw him, making everyone laugh, she was embarrassed, but she stood up and laughed with everyone else.

She couldn't believe that she tripped; she shook her head at the memory. She also couldn't believe that Kaiba came to the ceremony. She has always heard what a jerk he was. She couldn't believe that he was here supporting his brother; all well it doesn't have anything to do with her and she doesn't care about him at all.

"Watch… out… for… com… puters," Mokuba moaned in his sleep.

Serenity giggled, it cracked her up every time that came up. Mokuba Kaiba didn't like computers very much. Yeah he knew how to use them and hack into them, but most of the time they mostly blew up in his face. The graduation party was last Friday. Joey and everyone else left the following day, giving her time to say goodbye to all her friends. Yugi and Tea left for their honeymoon right after the she graduated, so they weren't at the party.

She only really cared about Mokuba and Rebecca. It was really cute Mokuba invited Rebecca to come live with him in his mansion. She said yes of course, later she told Serenity she was nervous about the older Kaiba. She told her not to worry; Rebecca could take care of herself around him. Serenity also told her about how he always works late, and never has time for Mokuba and his life, so she has nothing to worry about.

It was Tuesday evening and she was on the plane home. She packed up all her stuff and sent most of it home already to Joey and Mai's new house. She couldn't wait to see what the house looks like. She wasn't going to work on anything for a couple of days or weeks. She'll look for a job everywhere she could, but now she can relax.

"_The plane will be landing in Domino in twenty minutes, please put all chairs in there upright position,"_ said the voice over the intercom.

This gave Serenity an idea on how to wake up Mokuba. She could be a real stinker every now and then. She grabbed the end of her long brown hair and went to tickle his ear that was exposed from his long black hair.

"What the heck?" Mokuba shouted.

With everyone on the plane looking at him and laughing, he blushed with embarrassment while Serenity was laughing hysterical.

"That's not funny," he hissed as he fixes his chair.

"It may not seem funny to you, but to me and everyone else it was hilarious."

"You could have just tapped my shoulder, but no you had to tickle my ear."

"You told me to wake you up when we were close. You never told me how to wake you."

"I thought it would obvious."

"Relax, we are almost home and you will never see any one on board again. You just gave them a good laugh."

They sat in silence until the plane landed, Serenity glance at Mokuba, he fell asleep again. Her evil smile came back; she grabbed some of his raven locks and stuck it up his nose. He shook his head violently.

"Serenity knock it off," she just laughed at his face.

"You fell asleep again, so it was free game," she smiled.

"Whatever," he said sounding like his older brother.

There were moments when Mokuba sounded like his brother. He didn't know it, but everyone else did. That always made Serenity smile.

There was another announcement about how it was safe to exit the plane. Joey was going to call her when he arrived at the airport. She had time to go retrieve her luggage with Mokuba.

"Mokuba do you have a ride home?"

"Seto said he would send a car. Seriously how hard is it to for him to come down and pick me up?" Mokuba complained.

"Maybe he's really busy,"

"He's always busy. He has no time for anything except for the company and getting what he wants," he exclaimed. "I guess it will be alright. There won't be any awkward silences when we are in the car. I was surprised to see him at graduation though," he stated as he calmed down.

"You saw him too; he was the reason why I tripped. I was so surprised to see him that I fell down."

"I saw that. There is always that one person who trips," he laughed.

"I was happy for you and now you are laughing at me," she complained. "It was pretty funny huh."

"Anything to make the whole school laugh and the audience," he stated. "I guess it was nice to see him, but he had to leave right after the ceremony without talking to me."

"Hey, just be happy he came at all."

"Yeah I guess. I see my bag and Roland see ya later Ren."

"Bye Mokie," she called after him.

"Don't call me that!" Mokuba shouted back.

She laughed; she knew he hated being called that. Mokuba told her that only Seto called him that, but he hasn't said that since the orphanage and that was a long time ago. She hurried over to the machine that had the luggage on it. She didn't know what they were called. She hasn't heard anything from Joey yet. She told him when her plane was coming in and it wasn't like Joey to be late when it came to her, everything else, not her or Mai. She pulled out her phone called home, there was no answer. She called his cell, there was no answer. She called Mai's cell, there was no answer. Serenity was getting really nervous, they always answer their cells. She knew something was happening and she needed to know what. She was pulling out her phone again when two hands came over her eyes.

"Guess who?" came a male voice.

Serenity sighed silently; he always did this to her it made her feel like a child. He thought it was cute, she is twenty two and he is twenty five. She was surprised at how immature he still was.

"Santa Claus," she guess sarcastically.

"Nope, guess again," he teased.

Serenity sighed out loud, "Tristan."

"Yep, how did you know it was me?"

"You're the only one who still treats me like a child, Why are you here?" She asked he didn't really listen to what she said.

"Mai went into labor this morning, so Joey is with her and I offered to come pick you up."

"Mai is going into labor! Pick up my bags and let's move," Serenity ordered than ran off towards the parking lot.


	2. Tell him to leave me alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

On the way to the hospital, it took all her willpower to not scream. It took a half hour to get to the hospital. She could have gotten them there faster, but Tristan said driving was a guy thing. She was going to argue, but she saved her breath. She couldn't stand this man; he only thought of Serenity as an innocent little girl, she hated it. She sat there listening to him ramble on about everything. She didn't hear anything, she was worried about Mai. She was surprised Joey didn't call her, wait he couldn't she was in the air. She was going to be an aunt; she loved Joey and Mai even more.

They pulled in the parking lot at the hospital; Serenity didn't wait for the car to stop when she jumped out.

"Serenity," Tristan called after her.

She ran into the hospital, she didn't stop until she reached the receptions desk asking about her brother and sister-in-law. She ran up to the room where Mai was. Mai had already had her baby an hour ago.

She walked as she got closer to her room. She had forgotten all about Tristan, this was about family. She knocked on the door, she heard a muffled come in she entered.

"Knock, knock," Serenity called.

"Ren is that you?" Joey asked.

"Yeah how are you both doing?"

"I'm fine and so are Mai and Logan Joseph."

"She had a boy! Oh Joey that is so exciting," Serenity exclaimed.

"Sh, Mai and Logan are sleeping."

"I'm sorry, can we talk outside?"

"Yeah, what about?" Joey asked as he led her out of Mai's room.

"Tristan."

"What about him?"

"Can you talk to him and tell him to back off. I'm not interested in him or Duke."

"Ren have they been in your face again."

"Yes and I haven't hit him, yet, but I'm getting close. Can you tell him to back off enough for me to breathe? Tristan is always in my face and it is starting to tick me off."

"I'll do my best, but there are no guarantees."

"Yeah, I know. Tell him to go to school there are a lot of girls there that would throw themselves at him and Duke.

"I have mention school to Tristan, but he usually doesn't listen to me. Maybe this time it will get through his thick skull."

"It better, now I want to see my new nephew," she smiled as she walked back into the room.

Joey has always known that she didn't like either of them that way. He just pretended to be a goof, that and when Mai mentioned it. He wouldn't have minded her getting together with one of the bozos, but in the long run glad that she didn't. Joey followed her back inside smiling, and then said out loud. "I hope you find a great guy Serenity, you deserve it."

They didn't see Tristan standing around the corner, he had heard everything.

Serenity was in the chair next to Mai's bed holding Logan. Joey was sitting next to Mai on her bed. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, even if she gave birth a few hours ago to Joey Mai has never looked more beautiful to him. He was kissing her neck while he was listening to his sister and his wife talk. They have always been good friends; Joey knew that Serenity looked up to Mai. Joey was happy for that, he wanted someone who would be a good role model for his sister and Mai was the best.

When Tristan came in Serenity could tell from the look on his face that he heard everything she and Joey said. That wasn't the way that she wanted to tell him, but he knew now even if it broke his heart. In her eyes it was his fault if he wasn't always in her face she might have given him at least one date, but no more. He really isn't that smart and he didn't really understand her humor. She just wasn't interested in him at all.

"Hey Tristan thanks for picking up Ren," Joey thanked.

"Yeah no problem Joey," Tristan said with a bite in his voice.

"Are you alright Tristan?" Mai asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Serenity I'll drop off your bags at Joey's."

"Thanks Tristan I owe you one."

"No, you don't, I'll see you around," Tristan snapped as he left.

"Wait up man," Joey said as he climbed off the bed and ran after him.

"Serenity do you know what's up with them?"

"I don't know for sure, but I can guess."

"So what's up hun?"

"He must have overheard Joey and me talking about how I want Joey to talk to him about leaving me alone. You know how it is now and how it was when I was a kid. They were always in my face. I was so glad that you taught me that what they were doing was trying to flirt. I was so confused to why they were treating me like that. At first it was flattering, but over the whole blimp fiasco I found that it got on my nerves. That I had to stand up for myself. If I didn't learn that I wouldn't be the girl I am today."

"I remember when they both tried to kiss you at our wedding reception and how you punched them both in the stomach," Mai laughed.

"They didn't have the nerve to ask me first and even if they did ask me first I would have said no. I wanted love, just like every young girl. I didn't want it from someone like them; I was so happy that they didn't kiss me. I'm putting love on hold until I find a job."

"You need to relax hun. True love will find you no matter where you go. If you didn't find it with Tristan or Duke. Then the one for you is still out there, looking for you. You need to keep your eyes and heart open."

"Thanks Mai that helps, I did try to love one of those two, I really did, but I just couldn't force myself. Knowing that I wasn't meant for one of those two lifts the burden off my shoulders."

"NO YOU LISTEN, JOEY. I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING FOR HER. WHY DOESN'T SHE LOVE ME?"

"Tristan calm down. I can't force my sister into something she doesn't want. If you do love her like you say you do leave her alone. She needs time away from you and Duke."

"Maybe, Maybe not Joey."

"Take my advice man, move away and go to school. Meet new girls and try to forget my sister you never know who you will meet. Maybe you will find someone better than Serenity."

"School, yeah maybe…" Tristan started, but they couldn't hear what he was saying anymore.

Mai turned to Serenity and stated. "You know Joey loves you very much and out of all the guys he knows he thought that Tristan would be the best for you."

"Yeah he's a great guy, when he isn't lying in your face."

"What are you talking about hun?"

Serenity handed Logan over to his mother, and then she walked over to the window.

"He has lied to me from the start. He told me he taught Joey everything he knows about duel monsters. Then he brings me a laptop, so we could keep track of Joey's duels and he tells me that Joey's winning at every moment, but in truth he wasn't. I don't think I could go out with someone who would lie to me about every little thing. To me those little things are what matter the most. I value the truth more than anything."

"I didn't know he did that hun. I'm sorry I hope you can put this all behind you and move on."

"I have," She said as she turns around and smiles at her new sister, and then a jingle went off from her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Ren it's Mokuba you will never guess what Seto got me for a graduation present."

"He got you a present? What is it?"

"An art studio, here at the mansion!"

"No way, that is the coolest thing I have ever heard."

"You have to come and see it."

"I can't right now, I need to spend some time with my family and I need sleep."

"Sometime this week?"

"Absolutely bye."

"Bye Ren." Serenity hung up and looked at a very confused Mai.

"What?" She asked.

"Who was that?"

"Mokuba Kaiba."

"Serenity I thought I told you to stay away from Kaiba," Joey said from the door.

"This is Mokuba, not his stupid older brother. I am staying away from him."

"Good, but why is moneybag's little brother is calling you?" Joey asked sitting down.

"We graduated together, and he was the boyfriend of my roommate, so we became good friends."

"Just as long as you don't become friends with his no good older brother."

"Believe me Joey I have no intentions of getting to know him," Serenity said as she sat down on the end of Mai's bed.

Serenity stayed with Joey and Mai until she fell asleep, the next thing she remembered was waking up in her bed. She woke up in a room she wasn't familiar with, but she knew she was home. It had that home smell, and Joey. She was still in her clothes, she got up grabbed some of her clothes from her bag and hopped in the shower. When she came out of her shower and she was dressed in shorts and a green t-shirt with a fancy design on it. She left her room, to find Joey sitting on the couch eating something and watching TV.

"Hey, you sleep good?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Yeah I did. I can't believe you bought a house. I thought you were going to live in the apartment forever."

"Yeah so did we, this house has everything we would ever need. It has a big backyard with trees all around, room for a nice big family that Mai and I want to have."

"That sounds really nice," she sounded sincere.

"It will take a lot to take us away from here."

"I'm glad you both have found a place you call home," Serenity said as she was in the kitchen making something to eat.

"Yeah me too, but you are welcomed here too for as long as you need."

"The last time I lived with you it got awkward real fast," she laughed this made Joey blush.

"I didn't know you heard that."

"Ha, ha, ha, you know as soon as I find my own place you wouldn't have to worry about that anymore."

"The house is big enough, I'm sure you won't hear anything anymore."

"I'm not going to take that chance, until I have my own place I am living in the basement," she stated as sat down eating her food.

"The basement?" He asked as he placed his dishes on the coffee table.

"That way it will feel like I have my own place and I will be out of ear shot."

"That sounds good," he laughed. "Do you want to come with me to see Mai today?" He asked as he got up to put his dishes away in the sink.

"Yeah, and from there I can take the train looking for a job this afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan."

They drove to the hospital still talking like no time has passed between the siblings. Mai loved seeing them together. It was really hard for Joey to let her go, but he did it with Mai's help. When they arrived Mai was just done feeding Logan, she loved her son. Mai couldn't believe that she was married to the man she loved with all her heart and she was able to give him a son. What every man wants, a son.

"Hey beautiful," Joey said from the door.

She looked up she smiled, "hey hun, Serenity what's up?"

"Nothing, I just came to see the two most important people in the world," Joey stated as he walked over to her and he gave her a kiss on the mouth.

Serenity walked over to Logan and picked him up. She couldn't believe that she was an aunt. Serenity couldn't wait to have a child of her own, but she just didn't see that happening soon. She didn't find a guy at school. She had a few dates here and there, but never any second dates. Maybe there was someone here at home that will win her heart.

Her thoughts turned to her brother and sister-in-law. They have been through so much, and their love has always been strong. Their story is for another time, but Serenity has always been inspired by their story. She placed Logan down and turned to her family, Joey was now sitting on the bed with Mai in his arms. It was a truly touching site; Serenity really wanted someone to hold her like that.

"I'm going to go; I need to find a job."

"You're leaving?" Mai asked

"Yeah, but I'll be back. I'm just going to go down town and look for anything I might be interested in."

"Just stay away from Kaiba and anything that screams Kaiba to you," Joey ordered.

"I know Joey, please spare me the lecture."

"I'm just reminding you."

"Joey, I know, I know."

"Joey just let her go, she knows your rules," Mai chimed in.

"When I last told her she befriended Mokuba and that is moneybags' little brother."

"Oh Joey, just let her be a big girl and let her make her own choices and mistakes."

"Mai she needs to learn…"

Serenity didn't listen to their argument; she made her exit with a smile. She loved them both even with all her heart, but they argue about everything and anything. It was sometimes hard to see that they were in love, but they were very deeply in love. She made her way down and out of the hospital. Serenity didn't know what she would do without those two and she didn't want to know if something did. She was out of the building and started walking down the street looking for anything that might look like they were hiring an artist or a gallery looking for a new artist. She knew that finding a job as an artist was going to be hard, but she couldn't deny her pleasure and she couldn't resist a challenge. She had inherited that from her brother.

She pasted building after building; she was starting to get irritated.

_'There has to be at least one place that is hiring,' _she thought.

She didn't grow up in Domino, but she was there for her teenage years. When she lived with Joey and Mai, her mother didn't approve of that, but Serenity did it anyway. Her mother had remarried and Serenity didn't really like the guy and she told her mother that. It was either he goes or she does her mother chose Serenity's stepfather. Serenity ran away that night, she couldn't stand her father and now her mother. Serenity's mother has called, emailed, and even come over, but nothing will bring her back. She was happier with her brother and girlfriend at the time, but now wife. Knowing that Mrs. Formally know Wheeler gave up seeing how happy her daughter was she with her brother.

From her time from living with Joey and Mai, she was able to become very familiar with the city. She made her way towards the underside of Domino. Where the poorer than poor people live, she usually walked down there for inspiration. They were the most humbled people she has ever met. They were so kind, they need so much, but they are happy with what they have. There were some that didn't, but it didn't scare Serenity away. She made her way down town she knew there was an old community center there. She knew one or two people down there.

_'Maybe I can find a job down there, maybe, maybe not. It would be nice to see an old friend in the meanwhile,' _she thought.

While she continued on her way; she past Domino park, it was a sad excuse for a park in Serenity's opinion. If she had her way she would do anything to fix up this park. There was a wall that was attached to an old building that had crude sayings all over it. It had swear words covering it as well. It was an eye sore to the park, there was a fountain in the middle and it was covered in slime. There was garbage all over the place. It made Serenity sick to her stomach, she has always loved coming to the park during her high school years. How in the world could the city let it go this badly? If she had her way she would fix the park up the best she knew how. That gave her an idea for a volunteer project. Now she had a real reason to go to the community center. It took all her willpower not to run, and then she didn't care what everyone thought she broke into a run with a smile on her face.


	3. The Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

She reached the old building she came here after school, it was a great place for kids and they had a ton of art supplies. She walked in breathing in the familiar air and smiled. She stood in the entry way until she saw an old friend walk by it was the owner of the center Bella Turner.

Bella lived in the poor community; actually she lived on the top floor of the building. Bella was a little lady who lost her husband early on in her marriage. She never remarried nor had children. That is why she has the community center for children. Bella had short dark brown hair with white highlights and lime green eyes, full of life and love. Bella knew almost everything there was to know about all kinds of art. Serenity was average when she first came here, but with Bella's help she was able to turn her dream into a reality. Bella was helping a child with a piece of art when Serenity saw her; Bella was carrying the canvas when she looked up and spotted Serenity standing there looking at her.

"Well look who it is? Miss Serenity Wheeler," she said as she handed the canvas back to the child.

"Hey Bella how are you?" Serenity asked as she ran to hug her old friend and mentor.

"How was school? You have been gone a long time," Bella said as she pulled away.

"I graduated top of my class, and it was only four years. Not that much time has gone by."

"I knew you would dear," Bella beamed, as three little children came running up to Bella.

"Bella I forgot how to make purple. Can you show me?" A little boy asked.

"Bella I can't find the glue," a little girl complained.

"Bella, Jackson is coloring himself again," a different little girl who tattled.

"Looks like you have your hands full Bella, do you need any help?"

"Always dear, why don't you show Harrison how to make purple while I handle the other two problems."

"Okay," Serenity turned to Harrison. "Show me where to go."

"Okay, follow me."

Serenity followed the little boy to his work station. Serenity loved children she really couldn't wait to have some of her own, but the start of a family all begins with a man and a woman. He was painting a rainbow.

"Harrison how old are you?" Serenity asked.

"Four."

"Wow you're a big boy."

"Un-huh."

"Why do you need purple?"

He looked up at her like she was crazy, "I need to finish the rainbow for my mommy."

"Your mommy?"

"Daddy says she real sick, so I'm painting her a rainbow. Those are her favorite."

"Why can't you use a purple paint?"

"Because Suzy took it and won't share. I was going to take it back when I remember Bella saying that stealing is bad and I also remembered that you can make purple, but I don't remember how."

"Okay I'll help," Serenity said as she went in search of the blue and red.

She came back with the right colors, handed them to him. Harrison had the biggest grin on his little face. He went back to work; he was quite determined to finish his painting for his mother before he had to go home. Serenity noticed that she wasn't needed here anymore; she went to find if there were any more children in need. She walked around, amazed by the imagination of children. She helped a few children here and there, but mostly she sat and watched.

The children fell in love with Serenity, even though she was there for a one afternoon. Serenity made her way over to Bella. She needed to tell Bella her fantastic idea. Bella was scolding a little boy.

"McKay, what have I told you about eating the glue?"

"To not too," McKay said as he looked down.

"Then why do you eat it?"

"It taste like candy, do you want to try?"

"No honey, but the next time I catch you eating you will be in big trouble. Do you understand?"

"Yes Bella, I'm sorry," McKay said giving Bella a hug.

"Alright run off now and no more glue," she reminded him as he ran off.

"I wonder why boys like to eat glue. I know Joey used too, that's what my mom told me." Serenity laughed.

"Boys they have the weirdest sense of taste when they are little, but when they grow up it changes."

"Thank heavens for that, I don't think I would want to date someone who still eats paste."

Both women laughed out loud, as they made their way to a bigger table with bigger chairs.

"So Serenity how have you been honestly?"

"I've been alright; I finally have some time to myself. I don't have Tristan in my face anymore, I haven't seen Duke yet, but when I do I am going to tell him to back off. I want someone who is a challenge. I have a mind, and I'm not afraid to use it. Tristan and Duke are easy and they try too hard."

"I'm sorry about those two boys. In my opinion they were annoying, I didn't know how you could put up with them."

"I did it just to be nice; I guess they took it the wrong way."

"Anything else dear?" 

"Yes when I was looking for a job I walked by the park, I couldn't believe the city let the park go. That's when I had an idea; it would be the best thing that could ever happen to the park. I was thinking we clean it up and we paint a mural on the wall and I have a friend from school that could make some jungle gyms. Make the whole place a better place for everyone."

"That is a wonderful idea. I'm surprised nobody has thought about it before."

"I just don't know how to go about it though, do you?"

"I think one would need to go to the city and find a way to pay for it all."

"I know the money wouldn't be a problem, my friend has the money that would cover it. Once I talk to him of course. I know he will agree to this, he loves doing these kinds of projects. We did a lot in school."

"I'll go to the city, and you go to your friend. This has to work, for the mural you need to come up with a couple of ideas."

"I'll call my friend tonight and figure something out. I know this will change the park and the community."

"I'm sure it will dear," Bella responded as Serenity's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Serenity where are you? You said you would be back?" Joey questioned.

"I'm at the community center; I'll be at the hospital in a little bit and stay there. I don't have a ride home and I'm not sure where the house is."

"Alright, just hurry Ren and don't talk to strangers."

"Yes, Joey bye," Serenity said as she shut her phone.

"He still treats you like a child, does he?"

"You have no idea; I'm twenty-two for heaven's sake. I can take care of myself; I did it all for four years."

"I understand, he loves you and this is him showing you that he cares."

"Yeah I know I have to go, if I don't go now he will call the police."

"Alright come by when you have the main idea and I'll tell you what the city has said about the idea."

"Alright see ya later Bella,"

"Bye Serenity dear."

Serenity walked out of the building with a good feeling. She ran to the hospital, she always was in a good shape. She never had a car at school, she walked everywhere. She loved walking, running, anything that she allowed her outside. She usually painted landscapes, flowers, and anything with water. Water was hard to paint, that is why she loves the challenge in the water. Serenity finally reached the hospital; she exited the elevator and ran towards Mai's room.

"Where have you been?" Joey asked; with anger flaming in his eyes.

"Oh chill, I told you I was looking for a job and I found the old community center I use to go too after school. You remember Bella Turner right?" 

"Well yeah, she still there?"

"Yeah, and I have such a great idea."

"Tell me about it later, I have to leave for work in a few minutes."

"Alright I have to see my nephew and my sister before I go."

"Fine, just hurry Ren. I'll pull the car around front."

Serenity went in and told Mai about her idea. Mai thought it would be a fantastic idea. She would help too, she has her own company. She gave up the life of duel monsters, but Serenity knows that she duels Joey every now and then. Mai is a fashion designer, with her own fashion team to wear all her designs. She loves it now she can work from home until Logan is grown up enough and if they have more kids, she can still work from home.

Joey is a mechanic with his own shop. When he wasn't dueling he was working on cars. He loved to get his hands dirty from a good days work. They lived down the street from his shop. He doesn't have to work most days, because he is the boss and all. He loves working, as much as he loves Serenity, Logan, and Mai.

Serenity bid Mai good bye, and ran downstairs to meet Joey. Serenity jumped in and they were on their way home. Serenity told Joey all about her idea and he thought it was a great idea too.

"When is Mai coming home?"

"She should be coming home tomorrow."

"We need to make her a 'welcome home and it's a boy' banner."

"You can do that when I'm at work," Joey smiled.

They made their way home just talking about idea for the mural on the wall. One of the ideas was duel monsters, and the others were nature scenes. They were both leading towards the duel monsters. That was because everyone in the city knew them and nobody would argue about the pictures. Serenity needed to talk to her art crew. She was going to call Mokuba tonight. It was only around five, so she had some time before she was going to call him.

They arrived home; Joey changed into his work clothes and ran out again. Serenity noticed that he left the car keys on the kitchen counter. That meant Serenity had a car she could go anywhere she wanted to go. She wrote a quick note to Joey sayings she went to the store so she can make a banner for Mai and Logan and that she would be at a friend's house, and she didn't know when she would be home.

She made a quick phone call, as she was leaving the house. She received the address and told him that she would be there in a few hours. She locked up the house and she had a mental note to her surrounding to remember how to get back home. She has always been good at remembering how to get to one place from another. She did it a lot at school, and now she was doing the same thing. Also if she has only been there once she can easily find it again.

She also has lived in Domino before, so how hard could it be to find a grocery store and her friend's house. She found the store as she pulled up in Joey's car she realized she could have walked; well now she knows for a future reference. She parked the car ran in found the poster board, but enough and she also bought some blue balloons and one balloon saying 'It's a boy!' and ran back out. She was in a hurry that she didn't see a black haired, green eyed man watching her.


	4. The Idea In Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

She quickly places the balloons around the living room, and she took her non expensive art supplies out and made a welcome home poster and it's a boy! It didn't take as long as she thought. She hung it up and ran out the door on her way to Mokuba's.

She was driving towards her destination. When she noticed a black car following her. The car looked familiar, she tried to see who it was, but couldn't quite make it out. She was a good distance a head of the black car, but it insisted on following her. She could tell it was a really nice, expensive car. She always wondered why someone would pay for a car that was the same price as house, it was ridiculous. You could use the money in the community or donate it. Serenity didn't like a lot of rich people, she like Mokuba that's about it. They usually act like they are better than everyone, but in reality they aren't.

While she was thinking about how stupid rich people the black car still followed her. She was getting kind of jumpy. She saw Kaiba Mansion, she smiled she was happy to see Mokuba and tell him her great idea. The black car followed her all the way to the gate. She was really nervous now, who could be following her? She didn't know anyone in this part of town expect Mokuba and who would have the nerve to come to the Kaiba Mansion without permission.

She climbed out of her car and walked over to the black car with hands on her hips.

"What are you doing following me? I am pretty sure that Mr. Kaiba wouldn't want you on his property."

The black door opened, Serenity felt her heart sink. She realized that she just yelled at the owner of the home, Seto Kaiba.

"The question is what are you doing here?" He smirked.

"I, I, I'm here to see Mokuba he knows I'm coming,"

"Whatever," Kaiba said as he walked towards the door.

Serenity honestly didn't know what to do she stood there like a moron. "Well aren't you coming?"

This made Serenity blushed, but she ran up the stairs towards the door. She has never been to a mansion before. Once she was inside she stood there marveling at the scene. For a house to be only occupied by males, it was really beautiful. From everything she heard about Kaiba how he was a cold hearted, selfish, stuck up jerk; his house said everything but.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to come in."

She didn't say anything, she stepped in and the door shut behind her.

"Wait here I'll have someone retrieve him for you," Kaiba said as he left her in the front hallway.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba," Serenity thanked as she watched him walk away.

_'Kaiba talked to me, I can't believe that he gave me two minutes of his precious time. I don't think he knows who I am. I should keep that to myself, wait why should I be careful around him. I don't care what he thinks. I am my own person. I'm not going to give him any more of my time,'_ with that thought in mind she forgot about Seto Kaiba.

"Miss, Master Mokuba is this way," a maid said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Thank you," Serenity said as she followed the maid.

She followed the maid down the long hallway. She looked at all the paintings on the walls. She was surprised to see so many famous paintings in here. The house had a masculine feeling, but it had a really homey feeling.

_'Stop thinking about his home I don't want to be here longer than I have too. I'm here to see Mokuba and for that reason alone.'_

She was lead to a wing that seemed like it had a little life to it. Serenity knew instantly this is where Mokuba lived. She smiled; she noticed that on the wall was one of her paintings.

"Hey that's mine," she said out loud.

"Yes, Master Mokuba put it up when he came home for a small vacation during his last year of school," the maid stated, but kept walking.

"I need to get some artwork from Mokuba." They continued on their way, she had a smile on her face.

She followed until they reached the door that lead to where Mokuba was. The maid knocked Serenity heard a muffled reply. She entered and saw the Mokuba with all his welding equipment on and Rebecca sitting at a table with her laptop, and another person at a pottery wheel. Mokuba turned towards the door while it opened.

"Serenity," Mokuba smiled.

"Hey Mokuba, this studio has everything,"

"Seto was sure that I had everything, even if I don't use everything. Who knows maybe one day I will."

"Are you still mad at Seto?"

"Not at the moment, but that could change in a few seconds around here."

"Just don't do anything to set him off."

"Serenity is that you?" Rebecca asked, when she is working she didn't pay attention to the world around her. Rebecca also got up to greet her friend.

"Rebecca, how are you?" Serenity asked as she turned to give her old roommate a hug.

"I'm fine, and yourself?"

"I'm doing great! Wait when did you get here?" Serenity asked as she pulled away.

"I came over an earlier, remember? I told you I had some business in Domino that will take a long time to resolve."

"That's right I remember, you were going to wait in a hotel for Mokuba to come home and when he did he would make his way over to the hotel room and make passionate love to you then elope with him just to tick off Kaiba," Serenity smirked.

Both Rebecca and Mokuba were both blushing badly. This made the other guy burst out laughing, and without anyone knowing that Seto Kaiba was walking past the studio. He heard what the petite brown hair girl had said; he stopped wondering what they were talking about.

"That's not true!" Rebecca yelled.

"If you weren't waiting to sleep with him at the hotel you were waiting too when he came and picked you up and bringing you here."

"No way Ren, you can stop teasing us now," Rebecca shouted again.

"Why should I stop you are the only couple I know that I can tease. Joey and Mai are married, Yugi and Tea are on their honeymoon, and I don't care about Duke and Tristan are doing. That leaves you two."

"Just wait until you get into a relationship Serenity Wheeler we are going to tease you nonstop," Mokuba warned.

"Me get into a relationship? Oh please, I don't see it happening anytime soon, and if I was I wouldn't be sleeping with him until we are married and I wouldn't let you know about it."

"Why are we even talking about this?" the guy at the pottery wheel asked.

"Because I love to tease them about this, I know they haven't yet, but did you see their faces. I wish I had a camera and who are you?"

"I'm Jon, Jon Saunders. I'm Mokuba's best friend from high school," Jon answered sticking out his hand.

"I'm Serenity Wheeler; I'm Rebecca's roommate and Mokuba's friend from college."

"Nice to meet you, Mokuba and Rebecca have been talking about you every since they have been home."

"That's why I have been sneezing all day," Serenity replied sarcastically, causing everyone to laugh.

Seto had heard enough, he turned to walked away thinking,_ 'this girl might have potential."_

"Mokuba I have my greatest idea ever!" Seto heard Serenity exclaimed, he stopped and listened. He didn't know what drew him to her. He wanted to know more about her.

"What is it?" Mokuba asked sounding really curious.

Serenity went into her whole idea. Mokuba wanted to do it, he wanted to make a huge metal project for a long time and this was going to give him an opportunity. Seto heard it and was intrigued he didn't know anyone who would want to spend their time volunteering for anything. He for one didn't understand the concept of volunteering. There was nothing to gain from it, it meant nothing to him.

"That is the greatest idea of all time," Rebecca announced. "When would you start?"

"I would start as soon as I had an idea and if the city decides if it would work and I hate to say it, when we have a nice fund."

"I don't see how it couldn't. The park is a great place to start," Jon said adding his two bits.

"I was discussing this with Joey; we came up with some great ideas. The one that I'm leaning towards is duel monsters."

"Duel monsters that would be the best. Everyone in the city knows what they are and they would support it," Jon said.

"There's one problem with that," Mokuba stated, followed with what's, and no ways. "Kaibaland is duel monsters themed. Who would want to go to the park and see more?" 

"Kaibaland you have to pay to get in, and this is just a mural. This is the park; anyone is welcomed to come to the park. We could do a duel monsters theme for the park, but not as extreme as Kaibaland. It would be a small addition to Kaibaland," Serenity chimed in.

"That makes sense. It really is a good idea," Rebecca said rubbing her chin.

"We could still come up with other ideas, but duel monsters is what I'm leaning towards."

The three artists and one archeologist sat around bouncing ideas off each other. That was when Seto finally left. He heard enough and he liked the idea, he was surprised that he did. He wanted to get to know the mutt's little sister. He was also surprised that she was related to an idiot. She was nothing like him, and you can't judge a person by who they are related too. They are their own person and you have to let them see what they can do.

Serenity walked in to the house around twelve thirty. She didn't mean to stay out that long, but it couldn't be helped. They were able to come up with a design for the wall at the park. They were going to do her idea, duel monsters. She wasn't a big fan of them, but everyone around her was and it seemed to be only getting bigger.

She noticed that Joey wasn't around, so she snuck up to her room hoping he was already in bed. When she flipped on her light he was sitting on her bed.

"Where have you been?"

"Ah! Joey why are you sitting in my room?"

"Where have you been?" he repeated.

"I went over to a friend's house, didn't you get my note?"

"Yes, but you didn't say who's house."

"Come on Joey, you do know that I have been home later than this," she said as she took off her jacket and emptied her pockets, she didn't carry a purse.

"Who's house Ren?"

"Fine, I went over to Mokuba's. It was no big deal I didn't even see Kaiba," she lied, she did see Kaiba, but she's not going to tell Joey that.

"That's not the point, you still went over there," Joey argued as he stood up.

"Mokuba is my friend just like you," Serenity defended as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but I don't go over to his house."

"Joey when will you stop treating me like a child? I have grown up; I know how to take care of myself. I have been an adult for the past four years."

"When you stop acting childish."

"Acting childish? Joey I'm not acting childish at all. I went over to a friend's house not some place where I was…"

"Don't even say it."

"Why can't you see that I am a grown up not some lost little child?"

"You will always be my little sister."

"I know that, but do you have to treat me like one?"

"I guess not, I'm sorry Ren, I'm not ready to let you go," Joey said a little softer.

"I'm not a caterpillar anymore, I'm a butterfly and I'm ready to fly and I'm not scared to do so."

"I'm the one who is holding your wings."

"Yes, and it is time to let me go. You have bigger problems anyway."

"Yeah like what?"

"Mai, Logan, and your future daughters," Serenity smiled as she hugged her brother.

"Future daughters? I can't wait," Joey said sarcastically, as he hugged her back causing her to laugh. "I'll try to make sure I'm not holding your wings anymore."

"Thanks Joey, it would be healthier for you not to worry about me anymore."

"I'll worry, but I'll try not to show it."

"Just as long as you try big brother that is all that I'm asking."

"Good night sis," he said as he left her room.

"Good night Joey."


	5. Glint in her eye

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

The next day Mai came home with baby Logan. While Joey went to pick them up, Serenity started to design the basement to her liking. During breakfast she talked Joey into giving her the basement. The only way she was able to make him was to promise to live there until she gets married. She didn't see that happening anytime soon. It wasn't that big of deal to live with Joey and Mai. Joey worked most of the time and Mai will be taking care of Logan. Serenity will be living in the basement, it was properly the closest thing she will have to her own apartment here in Domino.

The basement had a furnace room, but that was the only other room down there. She was going to put a curtain around her bed and beads. Serenity had some money saved up from college and the job she had over there. She had some paint left over from her college classes. She was going to go buy some more paint later on today, also a bunch of other things she needs. She wanted a loveseat and an ihome, so she can play her music without headphones. Serenity didn't like headphones they usually hurt her ears.

She was going to leave as soon as Joey and Mai came home. She loved painting walls; it relaxed her in a satisfying way. She was in the mood for a retro, so had swirls, and loops all over the place. They were going to be cool colors; greens, purples, and blues. She was finishing up the drawing of her design when she heard the door open and footsteps. She ran upstairs, with a smile. She always had a smile it took a lot for her to not smile.

Joey had to work, and Mai was still a little tired so she went to bed. Logan was in his crib in their room until he was he was old enough to sleep through the whole night. This gave Serenity the opportunity to use the car. She drove around looking for a hard ware store, she found one eventually. She went in about looking for her paints. While was coming out of the store with her paint she had her face planted in a bouquet of tiger lilies. They were really pretty, but when you put them to close to your face you get pollen all over. There was only one person who would embarrass her like this.

"Duke Devlin."

"Hello, my dear Serenity."

"How are you doing?" Serenity asked trying very hard to control herself; he just ruined her day as she tried to wipe the pollen off her nose.

"I'm doing fantastic, as usual and you?"

"I'm doing fine," Serenity said, but could tell he didn't hear her and he really didn't care. "How did you know I was here?" she asked spuriously, knowing she didn't tell anyone where she was going.

"I was coming here to find out the price on tiger lilies, and they were a good price. I thought of you so I had to buy them."

"There were no tiger lilies in the store Duke," Serenity stated as the people started to watch

"Of course there is! They sell flowers everywhere."

"Everywhere, but here Duke. Why do you have to lie to my face? Why does everyone around me lie and try to protect me? I can take care of myself! So take your flowers and stuff them in your ear!" Serenity yelled and ran to the car.

"What did I say?" Duke said as he walked away from the scene.

Serenity drove away with frustrated tears running down her cheeks. She never really cried, only when she was extremely mad. She drove home, she was happy to have a place where there was no boys chasing after her. There was a back door that lead strait to the basement, this made Serenity very happy about this for a couple of reasons: one being she doesn't have to disturb Joey and Mai when she gets home late, and two it feels like she has her own place. There were just so many reasons.

Last night she finished most of the sketches for the mural. She dropped off her paint through the back door and ran up the stairs to see what Mai was up too. She heard Mai talking to someone.

Serenity assumed it was Logan. It couldn't be Joey he was still at work.

"Please Mai she needs to go out with me, can you please explain that to her?"

"Sorry Duke, she made up her mind and I for one am not going to change her mind. If she doesn't like you it's your own fault. She can make her own decisions. "

"She has too; there isn't anyone better for her than me."

"You are so full of yourself, hun," Mai laughed.

"I can't help if I'm beautiful," Duke said as he brushed the hair out of his face.

"Oh just leave Duke, Serenity isn't even here and if you wake Logan I will personally see that you never come here again," Mai said, this gave Serenity an idea.

"Aren't you over reacting?" Duke asked.

"No she's not Duke, just leave I never what to see your face again."

"Oh come on Ren, we have always been the best. You know it and I know it. I just want to be with you and I know you really want to be with me."

"Oh get a life Duke, just get out of my life and leave me alone," Serenity said as she folded her arms.

"What are you talking about? We are a match made in heaven! We are perfect for each other," Duke shouted.

When he finished yelling, there was a high wailing. Mai glared at Duke, and Serenity smirked.

"Duke get out, I told you if you woke up my baby you would never come here again. I just put him down," Mai growled as she walked to get her baby.

"You heard her Duke, get out and never come back. I never want to see you again."

"You can't be serious!"

"It's Mai's house and whatever she says goes," Serenity said as she was pushing Duke out the door.

Serenity pushed him out before he could utter another word. When he was gone she did a little dance. She was so happy she finally had Tristan and Duke out of her face. She would be fine to never see them again. Mai came down stairs with Logan in her arms.

"I'm guessing he's gone?" Mai guessed with a smile.

"Yes, I have never been so happy," She sang.

"Just wait until you have you first kiss, first love, and everything else. I guarantee that you will be even happier."

"I bet I will too, but for the moment nothing could bring me down."

"Why were you at the hard ware store Ren?" Mai asked as she sat on the couch.

"I went to buy some paint for the basement. Joey and I had a deal."

"Really hun and what was that," she said as she was comforting a crying Logan.

"If I lived here until I get married, I can live in the basement and I can decorate it any way that I want too."

"Is that right, well just don't die from the paint fumes down there."

"I can't die yet, I have so much to live for," she smiled. "That reminds me I have to go over to Mokuba's do discuss the plans for the park."

"You better get going hun."

Serenity down stairs to grab her plans, as she ran back up .

"Bye Mai,"

"Bye hun, have fun," Mai called after her.

Mai sat there holding her son, smiling and thinking about her and Joey's futures and about Serenity's future. Then Mai had a crazy thought, _'what if she married Seto Kaiba?'_ With that thought Mai laughed out loud. There was no way that Serenity will marry her brother's greatest rival. There was nothing that could melt his cold heart.

"If there was someone who could, it would most likely be Serenity," Mai whispered out loud to Logan.

Serenity drove as fast as she could to the Kaiba Mansion. She wasn't late, she was on her way there, and then she had her little run in with Duke. She smiled; she no longer had to deal with him. She made her way through the gate and parked her car and ran up the stairs. She remembered the last time she was here. She was embarrassed, she yelled at Kaiba. She was surprised that she not dead yet. Nobody yells at Kaiba and gets away with it. She was wondering why she was the exception.

She knocked and the butler opened the door.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Mokuba; I have some plans drawn out for the mural."

"Yes come on in miss."

"Thank you."

Serenity made her way in and headed straight for Mokuba's studio, she remembered the way. She heard Mokuba talking as she approached.

"Come on Becky," Mokuba whined.

"No Mokuba I refuse to do it here!" Rebecca stated.

This is what Serenity heard before she entered, she smirked. She loved to tease them about their relationship. At first Rebecca refused Mokuba again and again, until Serenity begged her to go out with him, so he would leave her alone. She remembered saying "It's just one date, how much can that hurt?"

There was soon a second date, then a third, and then he asked her to be his girlfriend. Serenity was happy to have her roommate dating. After that they all became the best of friends.

"Yeah Becky come on."

"REN!" both of them exclaim.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Serenity asked with an innocent expression.

"No!"

"Okay if I didn't do you want to see the thumbnails I drew for the mural?"

"Already?" Mokuba asked as he walked towards her, with the blush fading away.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep last night I was so excited. Did you ask your brother for the money for the project?" Serenity asked, this was the question she has been dreading all day.

"Oh yeah, I asked him last night and he says he needs to see how good of an artist you are, before he agrees to anything."

"Didn't you tell him I graduated top of our class and I have done projects like this before?" 

"No, I think you should tell him that," Mokuba smirked it wasn't every day that he got to make Serenity sweat.

"What's the matter Ren?" Rebecca asked with a smirk too.

"You both know that I can't do that. Joey would kill me if I told him I had to go see Kaiba."

"You have too or there isn't going to be any funding."

"Fine, I can't believe I have to do this. Where is he?"

"He's not here. You have to make an appointment with him."

"What? Why do I have to do that, I just have to show him some artwork. I'm not going in for an interview."

"That's the way it is Ren. If you don't go to him, there is no way we can do this," Rebecca said.

"I can't believe I have to do this. I just have to show him my best work and we get the funding right?"

"Yes, you need to have set up in a gallery or he won't see it," Mokuba said with a smile.

"No way, I am just taking my portfolio to him. I can't afford a gallery right now I don't have any money."

"He told me it was either his way or no way."

"I'll show him," Serenity said with a certain glint in her eye.

"Oh no, Mokuba she has that glint in her eye," Rebecca gasped.

"Serenity whatever you are thinking it isn't going to work. This is how Seto is, even if I don't like it."

"I'm sure he is Mokuba, now if you will excuse me I must go and set up an appointment with Mr. Kaiba," Serenity said sweetly, but still had the glint in her eye.

The way Serenity left, left Mokuba and Rebecca worried the last time she had that look in her eye something happened that they both still don't understand.


	6. She Has The Money

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Serenity was mad, she didn't have the money for a gallery. She didn't understand why she couldn't just go straight to him and show him her portfolio. She would show him her portfolio later today. She drove home parked, and ran into the house down to her room. She found her boxes that had her canvas in it. She found her best five and places them on the floor leaning against the other boxes.

"I'm going to unpack this weekend," she said out loud.

She was going to paint the walls first, then move her bed down. She moved most of her boxes down early that morning. She loved her paintings, they were mostly of nature. There was one with a duel monster, the Saint Joan. The one that saved her life when they were in the virtual world during Battle City finals. She painted the scene where it attacked. It was the first and only time she dueled.

She also had one of white roses with light blue highlights. She didn't know why she did this, but there was something that possessed her to paint it. This painting was her best, her teachers said so. It won many prizes and she had a lot of people who wanted to buy it, but she couldn't. She felt that she hasn't met the person who is supposed to buy this painting yet.

She ran upstairs to wear her clothes were and picked out her best outfit. She was going over to KaibaCorp today. It was around three, so she knew that he was still there. She put on a cute business like skirt that came to barley over her knee. She put on a tight fitting sky blue shirt on with a white bolero over it. She also had some blue high heel sandals to show off her legs and she was shorter than average and she didn't like it very much. Then she applied some make up to her already pretty face. She came down stairs when she spotted Joey and Mai hugging in the kitchen. Serenity assumed that Joey just came home.

Mai whistled, " look at you hun," she said as she broke away from Joey's embrace.

"Where are you going?"

"I have an interview and he had an opening today so I took it," she half lied.

"An interview already, I thought you told me you were going relax," Joey said as he sat down on the couch.

"I was, but something turned up and now I have an interview."

"That's great hun."

"Yeah, I'm going to grab my few of my pieces to show him and go," Serenity said a she went downstairs.

Joey followed her down, so he could help her carry her paintings out to the car.

"Thanks Joey," Serenity thanked as he put the last painting into the car.

"It's no problem Ren, good luck."

"Thanks again."

Serenity hopped in and drove away, she hated to lie to Joey, but she had to see Kaiba. It wasn't really a lie it was an interview of some kind. He just doesn't know it yet. She couldn't stand how Kaiba always had to have his way. She really wanted to prove him wrong, where you can't have everything his way. She couldn't afford a gallery, so she was going to bring the gallery to him. She just hopes that it works. When she has crazy ideas like this it always sounds great at the beginning, but near the end it goes wrong. This time it will be great through the whole thing.

She pulled up to KaibaCorp and got out she looked up at the monstrous building before her, she gulped. It was quite intimidating, she swallowed her fear and went in. She walked up to the lady at the desk.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Kaiba and I need five employees to bring in what I need to show him," Serenity said sounding like she knew what she was doing.

"Yes ma'am, your name?"

"Serenity Wheeler."

"Please head up to the top floor, I will send five employees like you requested."

"Thank you," Serenity thanked as she walked over to the elevator.

When she was in the elevator, she sighed with relief. She was half way there and she was still feeling confidant. She was thinking about what to say to his secretary when she was exiting the elevator.

"How can I help you?"

"I have an appointment with Mr. Kaiba."

"Oh you do at what time miss?"

"I would think it would be now. Since I am now here, wouldn't you agree?" Serenity said with annoyance clouding her voice.

"Yes, of course," the secretary stumbled, as she stood up to tell Kaiba about his appointment.

As she entered the office Serenity let out a sigh of relief. She heard the elevator ding; she put on her smug look as she saw her paintings and the employees. If she lost her appearance now it would be the most embarrassing event of the century.

"I'm sorry miss; Mr. Kaiba says he doesn't have an appointment at this time. Are you positive that you do?" the secretary asked suspiciously.

"You think I would come all the way over here if I didn't have an appointment, maybe you made a mistake," Serenity said as she pounded her hands on the desk in front of her. She calmed down and folded her arms looking at her nails, "I hear that Mr. Kaiba doesn't like mistakes."

The secretary paled, "I will ask him one more time."

Serenity smirked, she had a way of getting things her way, but most of the time it never worked. There were moments that it did. She was even more nervous, she was achieving her goal.

The secretary came back out, "he will see you, but you only have a few minutes."

"Thank you," she thanked then mumbled, "about time."

Serenity entered the darkened off, she knew this was a bad idea, but she still made her way to the young CEO.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kaiba snapped as he looked at her.

"I'm Serenity Wheeler, and I came here to show you my artwork," She said as she made her way towards the big desk, with the very intimidated man to most people.

"I already told Mokuba the conditions, why are you here?"

"I can't afford a gallery, so I brought the art to you, and you will sit there and see it."

"Is that right? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you out?" 

"I need you to see them, so I can afford this project. I need to do this. Please I need to do this and the only way I can is through you," Serenity said with the glint leaving her eyes. She was slowly losing her nerve.

"What makes you the most qualified to do this project?"

"I graduated top of my class, and this isn't my first project. I have had some similar to this, just not this big."

There was some silence before either of them spoke. Serenity didn't know what he was thinking. She could tell that he was studying her.

"I scare you, don't I?"

"No Mr. Kaiba you don't, may I show you my art now?"

He didn't say anything, he looked at her. He looked deeply into her eyes; he was trying hard to read her. He normally could read people really well. It surprised him, she was telling the truth. She didn't fear him. He was impressed again, he doesn't impress easily.

Her appearance was saying she wasn't afraid of him, but on the inside was a different story.

_'Why is he taking so long? I don't know how long I can take this,'_ she thought.

"I will decide after I see the paintings," he said not expressing anything.

"Yes sir," she smiled.

She sighed, she was really relived. She took the first painting; it was a painting of a waterfall, with lilac bushes around, and other flowers on bushes. It was truly beautiful, when she painted this she thought of a fairytale. The second was a giant tree, with forest animals all around it. The third is an ocean view, with a sailboat in the distant, with at sunset. The Forth was Saint Joan, attacking Perfect Machine King. It was her duel in the virtual world. This was a different style; it had a darker side to it. The whole experience of the virtual world was scary for her, but also it had some light. She had Saint Joan half in the shadows and the other half in the light it was an interesting painting. You could feel the fear that she had experience and the faith that she knew she was going to win that duel. The last was a bouquet of white roses, with blue highlight. She always loved this painting.

Kaiba sat through her paintings, he was quite impressed. He hasn't seen anything like these paintings before. When he saw the last one, he knew he had to have it. It reminded him of his Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Mr. Kaiba, please say something," Serenity whispered.

"I'll take that last two," he stated.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you hard of hearing Miss Wheeler? I want to buy the last two paintings."

Serenity didn't say anything; she stared at the icy man. She couldn't believe her ears. He wants to purchase of her paintings.

"You want to buy my paintings?" Serenity asked not really believing what she was hearing. 

"Yes, and you will have the funding you need," he said as he was getting out his checkbook.

Serenity still couldn't believe her ears. Seto Kaiba wanted to buy her work and not just any the Saint Joan and the White Roses. There were the best ones she has. There was a feeling that she was supposed to sell the White Roses to this man. Why she had that reason she had no idea. She wanted very much an explanation on this feeling and she wanted it now, but knew that it may come in time and it might not.

"How much did you want for them?" He asked.

"I don't know, I promised myself I would never sell these paintings."

"Then why did you paint them if you had no intentions of selling?"

"Not everything in the world needs to be sold Mr. Kaiba."

"Why did you paint them?" Kaiba asked, surprising himself. He really wanted to the reason.

"They are both personal reason Mr. Kaiba," she said as a blush kissed her cheeks.

"I want them, and I must know the reason behind them?"

"Why do you want to know? I will properly never see you again."

"I doubt that."

"Why is that?" She snapped.

"You will operate your project through me. I am taking control of this project. The city would have to have me approve design and since I practically own this city. I want to see this 'volunteer' project of yours not fail, since it is my money. I am putting you in charge of the project and you will report everything to me. Now tell me why you painted them?"

Serenity looked at the man, how this man could be as cold as Mokuba and Joey say. He wanted her project done. She could see it in his eyes; he wanted her to clean up the park. Why did he want her to do this? She couldn't believe it. Her opinion about the human ice cube change a little bit at that moment.

"The painting with the Saint Joan was my experience in the virtual world. I have never dueled before and my monster won the duel for us. I grew a lot with that experience; I was a scared little girl before that duel. After the duel, I started to be the woman I am now. That is why the Saint Joan is the way it is. It resembles me, and how I use to be and the start of my life now."

"The white roses?" Serenity didn't want to talk about this one quite yet.

"I told you one of the reasons; you will just have to wait for that reason at a later date Mr. Kaiba."

"Fine, how much for them?"

Serenity thought about it she has had offers before, but she didn't really want to take his money. She knew she couldn't he was funding her project.

"You can have them Mr. Kaiba."

"What?" he asked with a slight surprise look.

"I can't take your money. You are already doing so much for me. I just can't take your money."

He just looked at her. She was an artist, and he was offering to buy her paintings. Any other artist would have sold it to him for every cent he had. No she was giving him her best paintings.

"I need to leave Mr. Kaiba. I need to go to the community center to tell my friend that we can do this project."

"You don't want money?"

"No I don't, I know that I should and if I was another artist I would too, but I can't. I can't explain the reason."

He couldn't think of anything to say. He was speechless, Seto Kaiba was speechless.

"I expect to have the best Miss Wheeler."

"I understand Mr. Kaiba."

"You may go," he said as he turned back to his computer.

Serenity bowed then turned away with the employees that were holding her first three paintings following. The other two were placed on his desk.

xxxxxxxxx

While she made her way towards the community center she had a huge grin on her face. She has never been this happy ever. She knew as soon as she arrived home she was going to crash. She never thought that her idea today would work. She stood up to Seto Kaiba. She wondered if anyone has ever done that before.

She pulled into the parking lot, stopped the car jumped out and ran to find Bella. She was so excited; this was going to boost the popularity of this place. If there was any extra money she was going to donate it to Bella. She knew that Bella struggled more than she led on. While Serenity has been coming to the community center since she was a teenager, Bella has become a second mother.

"Bella, Bella!" She shouted as she entered the old building and running room to room.

The children smiled as they saw Serenity, even though they only have seen her once they were all happy to see her. Everyone there knew who she was; Bella talked about her the most. Serenity was one of many to come here and graduate with an art degree.

"In here," Serenity heard the old woman's voice.

"Bella, I did it! I have the money and I know I will have the city approval." 

"Wow, look at you honey," Bella said as she saw her best student.

"Bella did you hear what I said? I got the money for the project."

"How do you know that dear?"

Serenity explained everything that has happened from the time she last saw her. Bella knew that Seto Kaiba would be involved. The city did nothing without his approval first. When she went to the city, they told her that they would have to see what Mr. Kaiba thought about it. Bella was more pleased to know that Kaiba approved.

"Oh my stars, Serenity nothing stops you dear."

"There have been a few things here and there."

"I don't believe that for a moment. You have been blessed by the stars and you are doing everything in your power to pay them back."

Serenity had tears in her eyes as she hugged the old woman, "thank you Bella that means so much to me."

Serenity couldn't stay, after her hug her phone ran, it was Joey. She was driving home, with a bigger grin on her face. Nothing in the world could bring her down right now. She was living her dreams; she always thought that she would have a boyfriend or a husband by now. She has never been lucky with the men department; she just hasn't meant Mr. Right yet. She knew if she kept doing everything she can for other he might slip into her life.

When she arrived home Joey and Mai could tell she was happy. Her grin was as wide as the Cheshire cat.

"What's up Ren?" Joey asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh Joey, Mai everything is amazing. I have the funds I need for the mural and I have the city approval and I can start as soon as I want."

"Oh hun that is wonderful!" Mai exclaimed as she gave her a hug.

"Yeah Ren, how did you do it?"

"I talked to Kaiba and showed him my artwork and he wants to make me the manger of the whole thing," Serenity blurted, as soon as she finished her comment she realized her mistake.

"Kaiba is funding this?" Joey asked with flames dancing in his eyes.

"Oh Joey, it was the only way to get the funds. Mokuba told him first, I just had to show him my artwork. It was the only way to convince him. I'm not going to get close to him or anything. I will mostly do the painting and I will never see him," she halved lied again, she despised lying, but with Joey and situations like this it was best. She would make sure she rarely saw the young CEO.

"How many times have I told you to stay away from him?" Joey asked through his teeth, Mai rolled her eyes.

"Every time I bring him or Mokuba up. Joey I know to stay away from him, but there are times where they can't be helped, like today."

"Seriously Joey, she knows what to do, she is a big girl now, let her be her own person and let her make her own mistakes," Mai stated as she placed a hand on his shoulder gently pushing him to a chair. It barely took any effort; Mai had a certain touch that made him melt.

Serenity noticed the flames in Joey's eyes dim, she smiled Mai had a way with him and only she could do it.

"Fine, Serenity when you do see moneybags, make sure you slap him for me kay'"

"Deal Joey, don't worry I'll barely see him," she smiled; she didn't know how wrong she would be.


	7. The Blue Figure

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

It had been a few weeks since she forced her way into Kaiba's office, she had her room all painted and all her belongings unpacked. The basement was her own space; she had a design on her wall that was her own. It was greens, and purples, with a splash of blue here and there. She had two doors to enter her basement. She loved that fact; she could enter from the back door and not disturb Joey and Mai while she came in late. She could escape with them not knowing.

She had her bed, and her drawing table downstairs. The table took forever to bring down and put it together, but she figured she wasn't leaving for a long time so it was worth it.

Yugi and Tea came home from their honeymoon the other day, and were over most of the time. Joey received an email from Tristan saying he started school and won't be back in a while. This made Serenity life better. She hasn't heard anything from Duke since the day where Mai kicked him out, this also made Serenity happy.

Joey and Mai's life was better than ever, they found out Logan has hazel eyes a mixture of Joey and Serenity's eyes and he of course he had blonde hair. Joey has had a ton of work, and Mai has been able to go back to work. She usually takes Logan with her. The models just loved him to death, they also commented on how Logan was going to be a heartbreaker when he grew up. Mai hoped that they were wrong; nothing good has come from those kinds of people.

The park was getting cleaned; they have been able to replace the fountain. It was so slimy, that the city declared it was time to get a new one. It had the Harpy Lady Sisters on it, Mai picked it out, and since they were going duel monsters it was the best. It was deep enough where the children are able to splash in without drowning.

She started to draw on the mural, it was hard work, but she loved it. When she wasn't working on the mural she was helping organize the new park. There was going to be a new playground with the coolest jungle gym ever! It was being handmade, by Mokuba Kaiba. It was a Blue Eyes White Dragon jungle gym. There was a lot of other duel monsters theme park equipment. The project was hard but it was worthwhile.

The worst part about this she had to see Seto Kaiba every Saturday. She didn't say any of this to Joey; he would have flipped for sure. She didn't see why she had to report directly to his face. It was usually the same report every week. Kaiba wanted to have the park cleaned up before they started on the mural. That was the only thing that Serenity wanted to do. She also didn't understand why she was in charge of the whole thing. She would leave the park every night exhausted, but she smiled every time she left.

She loved working in the park, she loved serving more. She would help everywhere she could. One moment you would see her planting flowers with a bunch of the elderly ladies. Then the next time you saw she was drawing on the wall. Then she would be helping picking up the garbage and helping with the park equipment. She was everywhere, and the people she served with loved her.

Kaiba noticed this in every report. She wasn't the only one who reported to him. He wanted to see what kind of manager she was, so he had some of his most loyal employees go undercover to spy on the petite brown haired girl. She was always smiling and always wanting to help those around her.

With the mural, Kaiba told her, she was the only one he wanted to paint the mural. When she first heard this she thought it was impossible and it was, but he knew she could do it. She was determined to see this through to the end. It was Saturday night, and he was expecting her to come in soon to give her report.

Serenity wasn't looking forward to this meeting. Some of the teenagers asked if they could do something to help and Serenity thought of a way that is totally unusual. She was going to do it with them. She wasn't going to tell them her idea until she had the okay from Kaiba. She knew that it wasn't going to work, but she had to at least try.

The sectary always gave Serenity a dirty look, saying how-dare-you-trick-me. Serenity smirked every time she saw the young lady. If Serenity didn't love art as much as she did she would have become an actress. Kaiba has given Serenity permission to enter his office without an appointment and without knocking.

She entered, he was on the phone and he was still typing away on his computer. She sat down on one of his chairs. She couldn't believe how fast he can type and be able to talk on the phone without making a mistake. She couldn't multitask at all and she was the woman. She would always stare out his windows; she hasn't been a fan of being up high. She used to love it, but Battle City had changed that. She noticed her experience during Battle City had turned her life around.

She heard him hang up the phone; he sighed she could tell he was irritated, not a good sign.

"Give me the report Wheeler," he said without looking up at her, which was usual.

"We have the fountain in and it wasn't working at first, but we were able to figured it out. The flower gardens are finished on the northern side. We have been able to plant more trees on the southern side. Most of the park equipment hasn't been delivered."

"What where is it?"He asked looking up from his computer screen.

"I called the warehouse, and they said it will be in a short amount of time."

"Why didn't they just send it all together?"

"I asked them that myself, they told me they didn't have all the equipment to make the special equipment. It arrived the other day and like I have said they will arrive shortly."

Kaiba didn't say anything; Serenity took that as a sign to move on.

While Serenity rambled on, Kaiba was very impressed with this girl. She did everything he would have done.

"Mr. Kaiba I have a special request from the teenagers from the center."

"What is it?" 

"They want to start a fund raiser for the center. They said they wanted to do this themselves and don't want your money. Some of them said it would be easier to ask you, but the majority wants to raise the money themselves and I have come up with an idea, but we will need some money for part of the project."

This took Kaiba by surprised, he thought most of the teenagers took the easy way out. He hadn't thought that kids thought that way.

"What's your idea?"

"Well we have a person stand on the corner in the park in a pose for an half hour or an hour, completely covered with paint," she said as a blush kissed her cheeks, she read that idea in a book and really wanted to try it out.

"You want the punks to stand still for an hour and be completely covered in paint?" he repeated.

"Yes, I know it would different, but it has been an idea I have wanted to try for a while."

"You want to do this?"

"Of course, why make the teens do something that you're not willing to do yourself?"

He wanted to laugh out loud, but he held it in. This woman was surprising him left and right.

"Whatever, is there anything else Wheeler?"

"Not at the moment," she smiled.

"You may go," he said as he looked back at his computer she bowed and left, leaving the CEO with a small smile on his face that she didn't see.

Xxxxxxxxx

Serenity was smiling as she walked into the community center. Most of the teens were sitting around the table with worried faces. One looked up at Serenity and saw her face. With a single nod he started to cheer, the rest soon followed. It was turning out to be a great day. Serenity told them her idea, and they all loved it. They picked out the paint they wanted, and then she went to order them. She didn't forget to pick out a color for her. She ordered the paint, it would be here next Wednesday, and the teens were excited. They have never thought of doing something like this.

It was well around nine o'clock at night and she hasn't worked at all on her wall. Kaiba put up cameras around the wall for extra security, while she drew and painted the wall. That way if there was any vandalism then they will know who it was. She worked on her wall for hours; she lost herself as she drew the monsters. She wanted to draw it all on before she painted.

Kaiba watched her through the cameras while she worked. He didn't know what it was about her that he couldn't stop thinking about her, she intrigued him. It was different from when he worked all he did was sit at the laptop and came up with the ideas. She was a girl who made her own creations come to life. He didn't know a lot of girls who could do that. Most of them were trying to ask him out. He shuddered at the thought at all the marriage proposals, love letters, and declarations of love that he has received over the years. None of them knew who he really was, and he mostly was freaked out by them. He didn't care that he was the bachelor of the year, or the number one hottest guy. All he wanted out of life was to give Mokuba a better life.

He loved his brother more than anything. He would do anything for him, but over the years Mokuba didn't understand anymore. Kaiba was building this company to better his life and the future for his brother. At a young age, his stepfather drilled it into his mind not to have a family it brought you down. Kaiba had no intention of getting married and having kids. Over the years as he watched Mokuba rebel from the business world, he was having second thoughts. Not everyone is made for the business world Mokuba has proven that to Kaiba.

Kaiba had the number one company in the world and now he knew that Mokuba didn't want anything to do with it. It frustrated Kaiba to no end, but while Mokuba was at college, it gave Kaiba time to think. If Mokuba doesn't want the company who will? There were a million other companies that would die to get their greasy little hands on his company. Then Kaiba thought if he had a child he could teach it the ways of his company.

He was twenty-seven years old, and still single. He has been on several dates, but none of them were promising. Most of them were set ups from his brother when he was younger, and business deals. He hated dating; it was a waste of time and money on his part. He has decided to secretly look for the right girl, but it wasn't his most important priority at the moment. If he had too, he could invent a way to stay alive forever.

There has been a change recently a girl had forced her way into his office and in some small way forced herself in his heart. It was hard not to think about Serenity Wheeler. She was everything opposite of him. He wasn't going to do anything about it either. He couldn't marry or even like a girl with the last name of Wheeler. Even after all these years the rivalry between them has been strong and it seemed to only get stronger.

He continued to watch her through the camera she was so different from her brother. He wondered what would happen if he did date the mutt's sister. He turned away from the computer and went home, thinking she was different in her own unique way.

Xxxxxxxxx

On Wednesday the paint arrived, Serenity and the teens were so excited. Serenity explained to the teens what she wanted them to do. She wanted them to spray themselves with paint and find a pose to stand in for an hour. They were corners all around the city that were going to be great for the painted teens. It was a humorous site to see a young woman, who was only five feet four inches try to keep teenagers under control. If you didn't know Serenity you would think it was a not possible.

Serenity was a very respected person in the community center. She didn't force fear on others, she loved them for you they are. When she was at the community center she had an air of authority about her, nobody argued with her. There were some here and there, they never won the argument.

She sprayed herself with a metallic blue paint all over her body. She thought she looked silly being all blue and very shiny. She would stand on the corner of the park, while most of the other teens went through the city to stand on corners. She had a schedule that in an hour there will be a replacement. Then the teens started to spray themselves, there was a sign to go around their neck on the back and the front advertising for the donation for the community center, they had a small box in front of them as well.

They all ran off for the designated spots, Serenity walked to the park. There were a lot of stares, but she ignored them. She had to get use to them; she was going to be doing it for an hour. She found a corner where there were people coming in and out of the park. She sat the box down in front of her, place the sign on her shoulders and let it dangle. She was nervous about this; she knew that Joey and Mai were coming with Yugi and Tea today to show their support. She wasn't really looking forward to that, but she had to deal with it. Little did she know who else would make a visit to the park today.

xxxxxxxxx

Kaiba was sitting at his desk doing the same thing over and over again. He wasn't getting the right answer and it was frustrating him to no end. He could always get the answer he needed. Maybe he was working too hard? Maybe he should go see how the mutt's sister's project is doing. He needed to make sure she wasn't messing anything up. Somehow he thought she couldn't and that made him smile, a small one yes, but still a smile.

She was on the corner, and yes she had everyone stare at her. Some people even took pictures with her. She couldn't believe how much money she has already been donated. She didn't know how long she was standing there. A couple of minutes later Joey, Mai, Logan, Tea, and Yugi came by.

"What is my sister doing?" Joey laughed, Serenity was silent.

"Serenity I can't believe that you have paint in your beautiful long hair," Mai exclaimed as picked up some of the shiny blue hair. Serenity was still silent.

"Hey Serenity aren't you going to say something?" Tea asked Serenity was silent.

She was trying so hard not to make any facial expression and not to say anything. It was driving her crazy.

"If you're not going to say anything we might as well go see the rest of the park," Joey commented.

"Maybe it's just part of the project," Yugi said.

"We'll be back hun," Mai said as she started to push the stroller with baby Logan.

"Bye Ren," Joey said following her with his and on her waist.

Yugi and Tea said their good-byes and followed the other couple. She wanted to talk to her friends, but she supposed to be a human statue.

She stood there for a few more minutes, until she felt someone watching her. She couldn't turn her head, but she could move her eyes. She looked to the right of her she saw nothing. She looked to the left and saw nothing. She looked straight ahead and saw a man sitting on a bench staring right at her. He was sitting far away so she couldn't quite make out who it was. 

From what she could see he had brown hair, and he was wearing a nice suit. He had his legs crossed and his arm draped around the back. He wasn't going anywhere for a long time. She tried to forget that he was there. She knew he looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She tried very hard to ignored him, but it was hard to, because his gaze born into her and it was driving her crazy. She wanted to go over to him and demand an explanation on why he was watching her.

xxxxxxxxx

Kaiba made his way down to the park; he was wearing a white suit with a blue dress shirt with a darker blue tie. As soon as he stepped into the park it was different, it was cleaner, and the fountain was new. The park was becoming better and better, he was surprised that she actually was doing what she said she was going to do. When he usually offers money for any project, the person or group of people don't usually do what they say that they were going to do. He walked by the wall, he looked it over and he was impressed.

'_This girl is going to be the death of me if she keeps this up,' _he thought. _'She has everything almost done and it's done they way I would have it done.'_

She had the duel monsters all drawn on. First she painted the back white to cover all the crude sayings and swear words. Kaiba agreed that children didn't need to see those words. There were a Blue Eyes White Dragon, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, the Egyptian Gods, Saint Joan, Red Eyes Black Dragon; Harpy Ladies Sisters and a bunch of other duel monsters. He couldn't believe how realistic they looked. They almost looked like the holograms. Kaiba was amazed at the details that Serenity put into her art.

He turned and continued on his way, when he something shiny caught his eye. It was a metallic blue figure he knew at once that it was his manger for this project. How he knew he had no idea, he sat down on the closest bench and watched her. It was amusing to watch her she couldn't move; so many people came and took pictures of her and with her. She made eye contact with him a couple of times. He could see the frustration in her eyes. It was like she didn't recognize him, and he smirked. He loved to torment certain people and since she was a Wheeler it was even better to torment her, because her brother was the best to torment. He also wanted to see how she would react, because she always reacts or so he has seen and from what Mokuba has told him when they talked rarely.


	8. I Don't Always Have To Explain!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Serenity was about to crack, she wanted to know why suited man was sitting there staring at her. She didn't mind people staring at her, but she could only take so much. She doesn't know how long he has been sitting there watching her. She knew she wasn't doing anything exciting. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Serenity your hour's up," said girl's voice.

"Oh thank heaven; I didn't know how much longer I could have stood there. Thanks Lizzy."

"No problem," Lizzy smiled.

"Have fun," Serenity said as she walked away.

"Yeah," Lizzy said with excitement, then made a pose and stood still.

Serenity smiled and turned on her heel and walked towards the sitting, white suit man. While she got closer she started to realize who it was, Serenity paled.

"What are you doing here?" Serenity hissed.

"I came to see how my money is fairing."

"You didn't trust me?" Serenity asked, she was surprised at how it hurt that he didn't.

"I had to make sure that you were using my money the way you said you were."

"So it's a no?"

"Yes,"

"Yes or no? It can't be both," she smiled teasing him.

"No I didn't."

"Is everything to Mr. Kaiba's liking?" She asked still standing, so she can have some authority to him.

"Surprising yes," Kaiba stood up so he can have the power of height.

"Is there any other reason why you are here?" Serenity folded her shiny blue arms.

"No, I needed to see how my money was being spent," Kaiba stated as he started walking away.

"Oh my Gosh! Kaiba you have paint all over your suit!" Serenity exclaimed.

"What? You better not be pulling my leg Wheeler!" He growled.

"Why would I joke about this? If you don't believe me look at your butt!"

Kaiba looked behind him and sure enough he had green paint on his back and his pants. He doesn't know if he has ever been this humiliated, expect when that idiot Yugi beat him in the duel and he lost his title as world champion.

"You did this on purpose!" he hollered.

"What? It's not my fault you don't know how to read," she shouted back.

"I know how to read,"

"Oh really," she said as she pointed to the sign that said 'wet paint.'

He looked at the sign, he paled a little bit. He didn't see the sign and now he has the proof on his back side. He also knew that he couldn't go around walking around with paint on him. Serenity really wanted to let Kaiba embarrass himself, but she wasn't that mean.

"Follow me."

"What?"

"Do you want to go around Domino showing off your new fashion? I suggest that you follow me," she said as she started to walk down the park lane.

Kaiba didn't say anything as he followed after her. He had his head down low, so nobody could see his face.

She led him towards the community center. She knew there were spare clothes there. They were used to wearing old clothes so they wouldn't mess up their clothes. He followed her into the building, he groaned in disgust.

He couldn't believe that he was in this old building and he couldn't believe that he sat on a freshly painted bench. Today just wasn't his day.

She found some old clothes that use to belong to Bella's husband. Her husband was as tall as Kaiba, but Kaiba is has more build.

"There is no way I'm wearing that," Kaiba said as he crossed his arms in protest.

"Fine go around in nothing, but your briefs or boxers, whatever you wear under your pants," Serenity smirked as she walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to scrub off the paint off my face, its driving me crazy. The bathroom is over there for you to change."

Kaiba watched her walk away with the gentle sway of her hips; he shook his head and walked towards the bathroom.

She scrubbed off the paint from her face. Oh how she wanted to take a shower, but she could wait. She was scrubbing at the big sinks that are used to clean the art supplies. It was located in the main room. She heard someone one behind her, it was a bunch of the teenager boys, and they were wearing their own paint.

"Serenity, Serenity, Will be able to do this again?"

"Serenity looked at how much money we collected."

"Serenity who was that guy that had paint on his back and what did he want?" asked a boy who sounded really jealous.

Kaiba came in when she was answering their questions. He was leaning against the doorway, he was wearing a simple pair of navy blue jeans, with a simple green t-shirt. He was watching her again, she was patient with the boys, and when she answered the last boy's question she blushed a little bit, but simply said he was her boss. He noticed the blush, he smirked.

Serenity took the money and sent the boys on their way. She looked up and saw that he was wearing clothes that mortals like her wear, but why does it have to look so good on him. She was staring at him for a while. He noticed this and had smirked.

"Like what you see?"

"What?"

"You're staring at me," he smirked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I was looking past you," Serenity said as she turned away blushing.

Kaiba looked behind him and his smirk grew, "oh what is behind me that caught your attention?"

"Shut up," she said as she turned to continue scrubbing.

There was an awkward moment. Serenity finally had her blush under control. She stole a quick glance behind her, Kaiba was still watching her.

"I guess you like what you see," she smirked as she was still scrubbing off the paint from her arms.

"Maybe, maybe not, it all depends on what I see and what you saw."

"I see a stuck-up, arrogant, cold-hearted man who has to have everything he wants and if he doesn't he throws a fit like a little five years old," Serenity shouted as she turned around and started to make her way over to him.

"You have been either listening to my brother and your mutt of a brother."

"What's your point?" Serenity shouted as she looked up at him.

"I am all those things, but what if there was a side to me that nobody knows anymore?"

"Is there Kaiba? Somehow I don't believe it," Serenity argued as she stood on a chair so she could see face to face instead of face to chest, this was one of the moments when she really didn't like her height.

"There's a different side to everyone. Tell me are you always naïve? Are you always so kind and caring?"

"Yes I have always been kind and caring; I grew out of being naïve," Serenity thoughtfully. "It was a how I was brought up and what about you? Do you always have a giant pole up your butt?" She asked as she pointed his chest.

He didn't say anything at first, he glared that was for sure, but he was still silent.

"You don't know anything about me."

"I never said I did."

"Then why do you repeat only what you have heard?"

"I. I. don't know. Hearing it from Joey was him just venting, but hearing it from Mokuba I thought it was true."

"Mokuba doesn't understand me anymore," he said with sadness in his eyes.

"You sound like you want someone to understand you."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Yes, everyone needs to be understood. I have felt that way a lot, because I'm an artist. My art isn't always understood and because I'm the younger sister."

She didn't know why she was talking to Kaiba about personal experiences. She looked into his eyes she saw an understanding there. Was Kaiba trying to understand her?

"What do you want from me?" She whispered.

"I want you to…"

"Serenity where are you?" Joey shouted.

"I need to go; if you want I have some paint removal for clothes. I can remove the paint in your suit," she said as she hopped off the chair.

Kaiba thought about it, "No, I can just buy another one."

"It really isn't that big of deal Mr. Kaiba. I get paint on my clothes all the time."

"Why do you want to clean my clothes so much?" Kaiba smirked.

"I don't, I'm just offering my services like a good employee," she said as she shrugged.

"I don't care," Kaiba said as he started to walk away, he threw the suit in the nearest garbage can.

Serenity didn't want to let him go, but Joey and every one came in from the other doors.

"Ren didn't you hear me calling for you?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, you guys hang out here for a second I need to catch up with a friend," Serenity said as she turned her head, but ran after Kaiba.

"Kaiba!" she called.

He turned around, he smirked, "couldn't get enough of me?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"You're the one who is chasing me. What did you want?"

"I really wanted to know the truth of you watching me today."

"I'll tell you that when you tell me the reason behind the White Roses."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why do _you_ want to know?"

"You Mr. Seto Kaiba taking his precious time out of his day to come to the park, and watch me Serenity Wheeler stand around all day. I find that a little strange, you never have time for anything. Why was I able to catch your attention?"

He looked at her; he was confused for the first time in his life. Why did he want to know? Was he falling in love with her? No he couldn't she was a Wheeler. He remained silent and turned and continued on his way.

Serenity watched him leave, there was more to Seto Kaiba and something inside was telling her that she had to know.

Serenity walked back inside the community center; Mai was holding Logan, and talking to Tea. Joey and Yugi found some paint and were being boys with it. Joey found some paste and was about to taste the paste he was trying to hide it, but Serenity saw it. Somehow Joey will always be Joey.

"What are you doing Joey?" Serenity asked as she leaned against the doorway just like Kaiba was.

"REN when did you get here?" Joey asked as he was putting the paste away.

"Serenity what was Joey doing?" Tea asked.

"Joey should I tell them or should you?" Serenity smirked.

"Hun, what were you doing?"

"Nothing," Joey said to quickly and glaring at his little sister who only smiled sweetly at him.

"Serenity who was your friend?" Yugi asked.

"I just missed him."

"HIM, who's him," Joey asked.

"Someone who works here I had a question for him," she lied.

"He better be. Why couldn't you talk earlier?"

"Oh that was part the project. I was painted statue; it was part of the fun. First we get painted, second we strike a pose and third we don't talk. I had a lot of fun and I'm sure that the teens had fun too," she said putting Kaiba's suit in her bag.

"Ren, why the paint all over the body?" Mai asked as she bounced Logan.

"Really Mai, being an artist yourself you are asking me to explain why?"

"Yes, I don't see the point of it."

"I guess there isn't a point. I thought it would be a good idea and it was."

"It is going to take a lot of scrubbing to get the paint all off," Tea chimed in.

"Thanks Tea for stating the obvious," Serenity fumed.

"Gee Ren calm down, it was just a question," Joey said trying to calm her down.

"Don't tell me to calm down. This happens every time I have to explain myself. I am an artist and we don't have to explain ourselves all the time."

"I'm sorry hun; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm going home," Serenity declared as she grabbed her bag and turned and stormed out of the building.

Joey, Mai, Yugi, and Tea looked at each other, this happens every time someone mentions Serenity's art. Even before Serenity left for school she was sensitive about her ideas. She loved art, and there was nothing that was going to keep her from her ideas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Serenity was walking down the street, she couldn't take it how they always treated like child. She wasn't a child anymore, she graduated top of her class. She handled being the younger sister for years, just to stay on Joey's good side, but she couldn't take it anymore. That is why she wanted to go to school. There were a lot of different reasons why school was such a good idea. She still had paint all over her, so she was getting weird looks. She ignored the looks, she was used to the weird looks she usually had them when she did her service projects. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't see or hear the car behind her.

"Something wrong?"

"What? Who?" Serenity gasped as she heard laughing. She turned her head and saw Seto Kaiba laughing in his limo. "What do you what?"

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride, but I guess I was wrong. Drive on Dazo."

"No wait I'm sorry, I'll take a ride."

He scooted over while she climbed in. She was blushing, she normally doesn't usually blush, but with things like this she couldn't help it. He was smirking like the punk he was.

She didn't know what to say she had her bag in her lap. It was another awkward moment with this man today. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him looking out the window, it was weird to see him doing something so normal.

"Why are you still down here on earth and not on Mount Olympus like you usually are?" She asked.

"Even the gods come down every now and then."

"Yeah only to sleep with the mortals."

"Are you afraid I'm going too," he smirked.

"No, because if you do I will give you the fight of your life."

"You fight me, I'm afraid I would win."

"And why is that?"

"The size difference is a major point and you will be begging for me."

"I will never sleep with you Seto Kaiba and that is a fact!"

"We see soon enough."

"Let me out right now."

"Are we close to your home?"

"No, I'll walk and I don't want you to know where I live."

"Whatever, Dazo, stop the car Miss Wheeler is getting out."

Serenity couldn't believe he was actually listening to her. Not many people do that, she may have some things to say every now and then, but nobody takes her seriously. She will always be the little sister to the whole group, baby to everyone.

"Aren't you getting out?"

"Yes, thank you for your time Mr. Kaiba."

"Whatever."

Serenity stepped out and watched the black limo drive away. She tossed her bag over her shoulder and made her way home. Thinking about a certain CEO, and how he really isn't that bad of a person. It surprised her thought of seeing him again and the chills of excitement that went through her body.

She was still in the shower when Joey and Mai got home. Serenity wasn't in the mood to talk to them yet, but she knows that it couldn't be avoided even if she wanted it too. She stepped out of the bathroom looking like a lobster. She knew she still had paint in her hair, she didn't mind. She loved doing art projects that involved her. She was able to express her art in new ways. When she was heading towards upstairs, she could smell brownies cooking. They had her; brownies were one of her weaknesses. It was always offered as a peace offering and it always worked.

She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a swirly design and a pair of shorts. She didn't want to go up, but she couldn't resist the smell of the brownies anymore. She ran up the stairs, she tripped on the last one, she usually does.

"Ow," Serenity said from the floor

"Oh Ren, you are such a klutz," Joey laughed from the kitchen as he putting clean dishes away.

"Where do you think I learned it from," she smirked as she stood up and sat at the bar.

"Hey I'm not a klutz," Joey said as he dropped a plate

"Thanks for proving my point."

"You know she has a point hun," Mai laughed from the couch.

"Zip it."

Serenity and Mai bursted out laughing, Joey was the best to tease he always reacted to it. Serenity does too, and she hates it.

While she was laughing at the bar she didn't see Joey place the brownies in front of her.

"Here Ren, these are for you."

Serenity looked at the brownies, her mouth started to water. When brownies were in front of her she ate them like Joey does with all his food. Joey and Mai started laughing, Serenity knew that they were laughing at her she didn't care she had brownies.

"We're sorry Ren, we know that you are a great artist and I shouldn't have questioned you like that, and for that I'm sorry," Mai said stood up and went to her little sister-in-law.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for reacting," Serenity said as she stood and hugged her sister-in-law.

"Where's the camera?" Joey asked as he pretended to wipe his eye.

"Shut up," both girls shouted.

"Yeah, Ren we're sorry, I promise to never question your work again," he stated as he hugged the two most important girls in his life.

"I'll quote that the next time," Serenity smirked.

"I swear Serenity you are becoming more like Mai every day," Joey groaned as he went back to his dishwasher.

"I see nothing wrong with that," Mai laughed, this also made Serenity laugh.

Joey mumbled under his breath as he continued his chore, causing the girls to laugh even harder.


	9. The blue is too light

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi- oh

A couple of days later, Serenity announced to the Bella that she was able to start painting. Bella was ecstatic; she threw her arms around the small girl. Serenity couldn't stay long she had to go over to the Kaiba Mansion to mix paint they had the best paint mixer. Bella watch her old student run off, she chuckled to herself.

"That girl has become so busy. I wonder if she will ever have time for herself."

Serenity was hoping with all her heart that Kaiba wasn't at his mansion today. It was a Sunday, so she hoped that he wasn't there for any reason. There was a small ache in her heart that she was also hoping to see him again. She has been over to the Kaiba Mansion enough that Mokuba has insisted that she can just walk in without knocking. The butler Dazo still opened the door for her like he knew she was coming every time.

"Good morning Miss Wheeler."

"Dazo, how many times have I told you to call me Serenity?"

"Just one more Miss."

"Good morning Dazo," she smiled.

She made her way towards the art studio; she smiled every time she saw her painting on the wall. It's not every day you see one of your paintings on the wall, and in the household of Kaiba. Mokuba has one painting, but Kaiba now has two. She wondered where those were. She wasn't brave enough to go look for them, she wasn't that curious.

She was working from the top of the wall down, so she mostly needed the colors of the Egyptian Gods; red, blue, and gold. She has seen them in the past and really couldn't remember exactly how they looked; and she looked them up online so she could get the colors right. She had her laptop with her, so she could look them up if the colors weren't right. She also had her ihome with her, so she didn't have to have her headphones in. She was excited about this, she loves mixing paint.

She entered the studio as soon as Mokuba was walking out.

"Hey Ren, what brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing much, just I'm ready to start painting," she exclaimed, and then her voice squeaked.

"You are? That is so exciting, hey are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I know, yeah my throat is just a little sore, no prob."

"Remember to take it easy, you always forget to take care of yourself, when you are sick. Why are you here?"

"You told me earlier that you have a paint mixer here, so I can mix my own paint. You know I love mixing my own paint and I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Alright, oh that's right; I'm not going to be here. I have some plans with Becs."

"Oh, a date. Why am I not surprised," she teased.

"At least I have a date."

Serenity face fell only slightly, it wasn't her choice to be single, it just happened that way. If you didn't know Serenity well, like Mokuba did one wouldn't have seen it.

"Serenity I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"No it's okay, besides even if I did have a boyfriend I wouldn't hang out with him until my project is over."

"Ren," Mokuba started.

"No, seriously it's okay. It really is, I don't care right now anyway. Tell Becs I say hi, and have a fun time, you two deserve it."

"Ren," he tried again.

"Mokuba don't worry about me, I have my hands full right now. Go, I can take care of myself."

"Alright, again I'm sorry. I'm just going to tell you that most of the maids are off today and Seto is in his office down the hall that way," he said pointing behind him.

"Your brother is here?" She squeaked.

"Yeah he doesn't like going to the building on Sundays. He likes the privacy of his own office at home."

"This day keeps getting better and better."

"Ren, I said I was sorry."

"Mokuba I said don't worry about it. I'm fine and always will be."

"Okay, call me if you need anything or you can ask Seto, I think he will help you."

"Thanks that also makes my day," she said sarcastically.

Mokuba walked away laughing. Serenity walked into the studio, she hooked up her ihome to the wall, placed her iPod in and turned it up. She sat down and pulled out her laptop, and looked up the pages involving the god cards. She was singing away, while she looked it up and she realized that she needed to print the pictures out. There was only one printer that she knew of and that was in Kaiba's personal office. She tilted her head back and groaned.

"Today is definitely not my day."

She sent the images to her email on her laptop, so she didn't have to install his printer to her laptop. She thought she was being very thoughtful. She slowly made her way towards the office or where she thought where his office was. She was listening for the sound for rapid typing, if she heard it, then she had found Kaiba's office.

She was walking, then she heard the rapid typing, she smiled. Sometimes she was so smart that she scared herself. She knew the last time they met it was her walking home, after a conversation she brought on herself, she needed to apologize. She gathered up her courage and knocked on his door.

"Enter." She heard him command, she breathed in and walked in. When she was facing the normally nicely dressed CEO, she was shocked to see that he was in a normal navy blue t-shirt with a design on it. His legs were on the desk and he was wearing a pair of black designer jeans. She was standing before him eyes wide, and mouth open.

"Shut your mouth before a fly, flies in."

She shut her mouth, but she still was shocked.

"What are you doing here Wheeler."

"I came here to ask if I could use your main computer and printer."

"Why the heck for? Why are you here?" he asked as he took his legs off the desk.

"I need to print something out and I don't want to install your printer on my laptop. I thought this would be the easiest way. I am here to use Mokuba's print mixer, he said I could, because he knows I love mixing my own paint," she explained.

"What do you need to print out?"

"The Egyptian God cards."

"Why do you need those?"

"I need to know the exacted color of the gods and when I print out the cards I can compare the colors, if I need to go lighter or darker."

"You will go through all that trouble, for paint?"

"I will go through all that trouble to get it right the first time."

He leaned back and started at her for a minute or two, it was unnerving the way he looks at you with those emotionless eyes. He got up and motioned her to his chair. She still looked at him suspiciously, he just watched her. She sat down in his chair, while he stood over her watching her every move. She pulled up her email and started to print the images. She dared a look at the tall man behind her. He had his eye on her the whole time.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time and I'm sorry for the argument we had the other day," she whispered.

"I'm the one who should apologize. That was inappropriate for me to say, and I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

She jumped she didn't realize that he was that close to her. She being startled caused him to chuckle. When he chuckled it was a deep and in his chest, for some reason Serenity wanted to lean into his chest. She shook her head, looked at the printer, saw her pictures.

"Thank you again for the use of your computer and printer, I am going to get back to work," she said getting up and making her way over to the printer.

"Whatever," he said sitting down.

It took all her will power to not run out of there, but as soon as she grabbed the pictures she did walked out of there as fast as she could, without looking like she wanted too. She made her way back to the art studio; she sat down, leaned back and sighed. She had no idea where that thought came from, to lean into his chest. She placed the printed pictures on the table and went to the cupboard that has all the paint. She knew if she went to work those thoughts will go away, as soon as she started she forgot about the whole incident.

xxxxxxxxx

It has been hours since the thought of leaning back into Kaiba's chest, she had most of the paint mixed. She had two of the gods done. It took her a while to get the Wing Dragon of Ra right, but she figured it out. Slifer wasn't that hard, but it was a lot of red. She was sketching in her book while the paint for Obelisk's paint was mixing. She had her music on a little bit louder, she works better with music.

Her music was so loud that she didn't hear the door open. Kaiba was watching her silently as she sang to herself as she was drawing. He didn't know what possessed him to come to the art studio, but here he was.

She could feel someone watching her, there was only one person who would was Kaiba. She looked up and saw him leaning against the door frame.

"Can I help you?" Serenity asked as she turned down her music.

"I just heard your music."

"Is that everything?"

"How's your painting?" he asked.

"I'm not painting yet, I'm just mixing the paint. Really is there anything I can help you with. If there isn't anything I suggest you leave, so I can get back to work."

"Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Yes, you, I am working here and I'm pretty sure that you need to go back to work. I would like to be left alone."

"You have a sharp tongue, for someone who is about to lose it."

"It doesn't matter; I don't need to my tongue to do art."

"I can think of some things that you can't do without your tongue," he smirked.

"Yes one of those things is not being able to tell you about my roses," she smirked back.

His face fell slightly, he didn't know why he wanted to know about her painting, but he had to know.

"When are you going to tell me about the painting?"

"I don't know why you want to know. It really isn't important."

"Why won't you tell me? I want to know and I want to know now. I am sick and tired of putting this off."

"It doesn't matter; I don't understand why you want to know. Have you ever heard that artists never have to explain their artwork? Sometimes it impossible to explain."

"It matters to me," he said in a small voice.

"Why? It's just a painting of white roses."

"It reminds me of everything I hold dear in my life. I want to know why you painted them," he said again in a small voice that wasn't Kaiba. "Please," he begged.

Serenity looked into his usual emotionless eyes, there was pleading there, begging there, it surprised her. She wanted to tell him, she couldn't resist those eyes.

"I had a dream of a man with blue eyes; he was looking at me in a loving way, as he handed me a bouquet of white roses. In the sun they had light blue highlights in them, and then he gave me a kiss and asked me to marry him," she explained in a small voice and a blush kissing her cheeks.

During the story Kaiba sat down next to her, taking in everything she said. _'No wonder why she didn't want to tell me. That is a very personal reason,' _he thought. "Why did you paint it?"

"I'm an artist, I don't ask for inspiration it comes to me no matter what I do. If it comes to me in a dream, then I will take it and show the world what I can create."

He nodded at her explanation; he didn't say anything when the mixer was done, and she got up and went to the mixer and turned it off. She took out the paint, opened it and compared it to the picture of Obelisk. While he watched her, Serenity couldn't help, but think about how he sounded. He really needed to know the answer to the white roses painting. In her dream all she saw was the piercing blue eyes of the man, nothing more. She hasn't told anyone not Rebecca, Tea, not even Mai. Now she has told the one person her brother forbids her to be with. In the past ten minutes, she has seen a side of him no one knows about. A softer side of Seto Kaiba, she has to admit she enjoyed it. It showed her that he can be human.

She looked at the paint she thought it was the perfect shade of blue. She was placing the lid back on the paint bucket when she felt someone behind her.

"The blue is too light."

"No its not, it's the right shade of blue."

"Look at it closely it is too light."

"Since when are you the art specialist?"

"Since I had that card in my deck during Battle City and used it over and over and would look at it for hours."

Serenity didn't say anything, she held the paper with the blue sample up and the picture of the monster up, he was right it was a little bit lighter. She turned and glared at him, he smirked, and she poured a little more blue into the bucket and placed it back into the mixer. She didn't know what to say or do with him in the room, so she went back to her sketchbook and started doodling. She sat down and continued on the doodle she was drawing before Kaiba came in. He sat beside her watching, he found it fascinating, and how you could create an image in your mind and draw it on paper. There was no he could do it, but to watch someone who can was truly amazing.

"Don't you have some employees to fire or something?"

"Not at the moment, is something wrong?"

"Yes," she said snapping her head up. "Why are you watching me? You seem to be doing that a lot, is there something I can help you with? I already told you about the white roses. What do you want?"

"I want to watch you draw."

"Why?" 

"It draws my attention."

"Oh, does the Mr. Kaiba have a weakness for art?" she asked playfully.

"No," he said quickly.

"It's okay to have a weakness, mine's brownies."

"I do not have any weaknesses."

"Here, look at these while I check the paint," she said as she handed him her sketchbook, while she got up to turn off the buzzer on the mixer.

While he was looking in the sketchbook, he had to admit she was good. She was right though, he did have a weakness for art, and so did his mother. His mother was an artist, that's why it was hard for him to except Mokuba as an artist.

She opened the paint bucket and compared the blue to the blue god. She turned to Kaiba she saw that he was absorbed in her art. It always gave her a spark of pride when she sees someone enjoying her artwork. She brought over the blue samples.

"Here, does this look better?" she asked sincerely.

He looked at the samples, "yes that's better."

"Thank you for your opinion," she thanked.

"You needed it," he said, but not in a mean way.

She sat down, "I have a question for you," she said quietly.

He didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue.

"Why did you come and watch me the other day? When I was covered in paint."

He looked at her, debating what to tell her. He sighed, "If you tell anyone this, I will find every way to destroy you." He threatened. She didn't move or say anything. "Your right I do have a weakness for art."

She looked at him, surprised. Mr. Seto Kaiba has told her that he has a weakness. She waited for him to continue.

"My mother was an artist. She loved art, all kinds. She was a painter, mostly, like I said she did it all."

"Do you have any of her artwork?" 

"Just one piece, after my loser relatives took all the money my parents made and sold my parents belongings, they dumped us in the orphanage. As soon as I could I went looking for my mother's work. I didn't stop until I found something. I was about to give up when I went into a pawn shop just looking, in case there was something there. That was when I saw it, my mother's painting."

"May I see it?" she asked excitedly.

He looked at her, he shrugged and stood up and started to leave, she followed. He took her upstairs, he stopped at a door, and she was thinking why he would have a room just for the painting. He opened the door and entered, he was holding it open for her, and she soon realized that it was his room. She blushed, she was in Seto Kaiba's room and it was a huge! It was too big for a single person to have a room this big, she saw the king sized bed covered in blues. She looked to the right and saw doors, that she assumed were the closet and the bathroom. She turned to the left and saw a dresser and three painting on the wall.

She stepped closer to the paintings realizing two of them were hers. They were on the sides then the one in the middle it was a bouquet of roses, in all the different colors. She gasped it was the most beautiful painting she has ever seen in her life. In the background she could see a small figure with brown hair.

She looked at Kaiba; he nodded answering her unasked question.

"What happened to her?" she whispered as she was still looking at the painting.

"She died in childbirth."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Mokuba is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Then why are you pushing him away?" Serenity asked as she turned to face him.

"He's like my mother almost in every way," he answered honestly.

"Do you blame him?"

"No, I could never do that."

"Then why are you pushing him away?" she asked again.

"I'm not pushing him away; we are understanding each other less and less. It's hard for me to open up, he knows this."

"Have you at least tried?"

"I bought him an art studio, remember?"

"Yes, but like I have said before there are something that you can't buy," she stated firmly.

"I don't know how not to."

"Practice, is the best way to be perfect at anything."

"For someone as young as you, you are pretty wise."

"Really?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, why are you crying?"

"I have always been treated as child even when I grown into a woman. It gets pretty trying, you are the first person to treat like an adult, not a child, thank you," she cried.

He didn't say anything when she hugged him. He looked down at her; he gave her a small smile and hugged her back. She didn't see the smile.

"Okay that's enough," he said pushing her away.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I should go home I have enough paint to start painting tomorrow," she said then turned and walked out of the room.

Kaiba watched her go, knowing there was no way he could ever want another girl in his life.


	10. Oh Great, I'm Sick

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

She went back into the studio, shut the door and leaned against it. She couldn't believe that she just hugged Kaiba, not only that, but he hugged her back. She was walking towards her belongings when her sketchbook was open. She looked at sketch; it was the blue eyes from her dream, over and over again. She picked up the book to get a closer look at the drawing. They looked familiar, not from her dream. They belonged to someone she has seen recently, Kaiba face popped in her mind.

"I have to get out of here," she mumbled.

She placed her ihome, laptop, and sketchbook back in her bag, and she grabbed one of the paint buckets and ran out of there as fast as she could. It was pouring rain outside, she opened the door Joey's car, placed the bucket and the bag in. she turned and ran back inside to grab the other paint buckets. She was soaked to the bone, when she reached the front door. She walked in and ran without slipping to the studio. When she reached the studio, Kaiba was standing next to the other buckets.

"Forget something," he smirked.

"No, I only have two hands," she said holding up her hands.

She grabbed one then the other not breaking eye contact with the handsome man.

"You're wet."

"Yes, it's raining outside. If you now excuse me Mr. Kaiba I should be going now. It's late and I'm sure my brother is wondering where I am," she said as she bowed.

She turned and left the room, she heard footsteps behind her. She was trying hard not to look behind her. She reached the front door, it was shut. She placed a bucket on the ground and went to open the door. She reached for the doorknob; a strong hand beat her to it.

She looked up, Kaiba was standing there he had no emotion on his face. His eyes were shining with some emotion that hasn't been in his eyes for a long time, she didn't want to know what they were trying to say.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He gave her a small smile that was starting to make her heart jump. She went for the bucket on the floor, but noticed that he had it in his other hand. She smiled and went out into the rain. She placed the bucket next to the other one on the floor, and then Kaiba placed his next to the one she just placed down.

"Thank you again, I'll see you later."

"You're welcome," he said, but it sounded weird coming out of his mouth.

She hopped into the driver's seat as soon as he went back to his front door. He stood watching, until she left. She started the car, but it didn't start, she tried it again, but it still didn't start. She hung her head as she realized her car was dead. She heard someone knocking at her window; she turned her head and saw that it was Kaiba. She rolled down the window, he asked.

"What's wrong?"

"It won't start and I need to get home."

"I'll give you a ride home."

"What?" she asked as her head snap up from the stirring wheel.

"You heard me, come on," he said, annoyed.

She moved out of her car, waiting for Kaiba to come around in his car. She heard a deafening roar, she turned around. She saw Kaiba in the driver's seat, but he was getting out to help her with the paint buckets. She grabbed her bag and one of the buckets. She didn't know cars very well, but she could tell that it was a nice car. She got in and placed the bag and the bucket in front of her. Kaiba got in and handed her the other two.

"Thank you."

He didn't say anything, he got in buckled up. He drove to the gate, waiting for it to open, it didn't. He pulled out his cell phone, pushed a button.

"Why isn't the gate opening?" He asked as soon someone answered.

"The power's out Mr. Kaiba. We can't get it to open, the house is on backup power, but there isn't enough power for the gates. I'm sorry, but it will be up by morning."

He hung up, he turned to Serenity. "It looks like you have to stay here for the night. You can call the mu... your brother and tell him the situation and that you are safe."

Serenity couldn't say anything, so she just nodded. Kaiba backed up; he pulled into the garage, so she didn't have to get wet again.

"Just leave the paint I'll have someone bring it back into the house."

"Alright," she whispered.

She has never been in a situation like this before. She was staying at the Kaiba Mansion with Seto Kaiba. Mokuba wasn't even here, yes she was worried. She knew when Joey finds out she was going to be dead. He was out of the car, she followed. He went into the house she was following him like a little puppy. She didn't want to get lost, not that it really mattered, she had a good memory were everything was. He led her to one of the many guest rooms. He opened the door for her, she went inside.

"This is where you will stay for the night. There's a bathroom through there, you might want to take a shower, to get your body temperature up. I will have someone bring you some sleepwear. I will not be here in the morning, but I will instruct someone to wash your clothes and have someone look at your car," he instructed.

"Thank you Kaiba, this is very kind of you," she smiled.

"Whatever, goodnight Wheeler."

"Good night Kaiba, sleep tight."

Serenity's head peaked out of the bathroom making sure the coast was clear. She didn't want anyone to see her in a towel. Even though she had her own room, she had set her wet clothes in a small pile by the bathroom door. They weren't there; Kaiba said someone would wash them for her. She smiled at that small gesture of kindness. She walked over to the bed there was a pair of blue pajamas on the bed.

She slipped them on they were twice her size. She looked in the body size mirror on the wall; she smiled at how ridiculous she looked. Then her smile faded, when she realized whose pajamas they were, she blushed. She rolled up the sleeves and the pants, so at least they looked like they fit.

She sat on the bed thinking about her situation, her views on Kaiba were changing. She didn't see the cold, heart-less jerk anymore. He was distant, but a lot of people are. He needs someone, just like everyone else. He was close to losing that close someone, if he didn't change. He wasn't heart-less, if he was, she would be stuck in the rain right now or worse walking home in the rain. She lived on the other side of town. Who know what kind of sick people are out there?

She was feeling dizzy, her throat and her stomach were aching. She wondered if there was any tea in the kitchen. Serenity has been to the kitchen a few times with Mokuba. He is always hungry when he works on his art projects.

She peaked out of her door, making sure that no body was around. She silently made her way down to the kitchen. She didn't know what time it was, but she wasn't really worried about it. She found the kitchen, when she turned on the light she gasped. It was the same size as a gourmet kitchen. She loved cooking, but wasn't very good at it. She saw a teapot hanging on a hook next to the stove. She filled it up with water and turned it on, then went looking for a teacup, a spoon, tea, and honey or sugar.

She by some miracle she found some peppermint tea, and some honey, but she hasn't found a cup or a spoon yet. She looked in all the cupboards, but hasn't found anything yet. She opened a cupboard, pots and pans fell out of it and made a huge bang when the landed on the floor.

"Oh, no," she gasped, as she placed her hands over her mouth.

She picked up the pans as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. When she placed the last one in the back into the cupboard, Kaiba came in with a baseball bat.

"Wheeler," he gasped. "What are heck are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make a sound. I was just looking for a teacup."

"What for?"

"I wanted some tea, so I came down here looking for some. Mokuba told me once when I came over I could make myself at home. I'm sorry."

The whistle on the teapot went off; she slowly made her way over there. She could feel her body start to shut down. She was fighting it off, she needed to have some tea, and then she would be fine. She took the water off the burner, so it would stop whistling.

She slowly tuned to Kaiba and in small weak voice asked. "Where are your cups?"

He didn't say anything he walked over to a cupboard that she didn't open and took a cup out of it.

"Your face is flushed are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said stubbornly.

Serenity continued in making her tea, she placed the teabags and honey in. She was didn't have spoon to mix it. She went looking for a spoon, when she reached a drawer she started to pass out. She was falling to the ground, but before she fell Kaiba caught her she was completely passed out in his arms.

"Oh great," he commented.

He knew she was sick, just by looking at her, he sighed. He carried her bridal style up to her room. The threw back the blankets, set her down. He tucked her in, then he went to the closet to grab her an extra blanket, so she wouldn't get cold. He gently threw it on her, he looked down at her. She had hair in her face; he gently brushed it out of her closed green eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. When he leaned up, he had a small, gentle, sad smile. Knowing he needed to have this girl in his life, but knowing at the same time he couldn't. He sighed again, and walked out without looking back.

xxxxxxxxx

Serenity woke up to voices in her room, not sure who the belonged to, but they sounded familiar. Her eyes were still closed, but laid there listen to the voices argue.

"Why can't I take her home Kaiba?"

"It wouldn't be good for her. It's still raining and she still hasn't woken up, you idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot," Joey shouted.

"Whatever."

"When can I move her then?"

"A couple of days after she wakes up, that's what, the doctor said."

"Fine, I'm going to go look at my car. I don't trust you or your mechanic."

"Whatever."

She heard the door open and close. "You can open your eyes now. I know you're awake."

Serenity slowly opened her eyes. "How long have I been out? She asked as she tried to sit up.

"A couple of days," Kaiba said helping her.

"Thanks, I didn't realize I was that sick."

"It happens to all of us."

"Yeah, some more than others, me especially."

There was a silence between them, it was awkward. Serenity couldn't take the silence anymore and asked. "When did my brother get here?"

"This morning, you didn't call him on Sunday did you?"

"I was going to, I really was. I was going to call him as soon as I got out of the shower. That was when I started to feel woozy. I spaced it, I really was… wait how did my brother know I was here?" Serenity asked as she looked up at Kaiba.

"Your phone rang and I was in here checking on you, so I answered it. Let's say he wasn't happy when he found out where you were," he smirked.

She laughed quietly, "I'm sorry, I know what a pain in the butt my brother can be." He smiled

"Hm, do you need anything?" he asked awkwardly as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Yeah right, what do you want?" He asked again, with more feeling in the question.

He was leaning close to her flushed face, with a look saying 'don't you dare lie to me again.

"A cup of tea would be nice," she whispered.

"See that wasn't so hard. I'll be right back," he said as he got off of the bed.

She watched him go to the door, he turned around and said. "I'll send your brother in; I know he was worried about you."

"Thank you Seto."

"What did you call me?"

"I'm sorry, it just came out. Kaiba I'm sorry, I don't know why I said you're first name. I mean, oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he said as he walked back towards her. "Just make sure you say my name when it's just the two of us. I don't think your brother would like it if he heard you."

She looked up at him in surprised, "okay," she said in a small voice.

"I'll be right back with your tea and I'll send your brother up."

"Okay."

When he left she leaned back and sighed. She is now on a first name bases with Seto Kaiba. She smiled, she liked that, she liked that more than she should have. She was thinking about Seto when she heard the door open, it was her family.

"Serenity, are you feeling okay?" Mai asked as she walked in and sat on the bed.

"I'm fine, just a little weak, but I feel better than I did."

"Good, let's go now," Joey said with distaste. He wasn't hiding how badly he wanted to get out of there.

"Hun, I'm sure she not felling that much better."

"We need to leave now, I hate this place."

"I understand that Joey, but Serenity is not ready to leave, she just woke up from being unconscious for two days. We need to let her stay where she is."

"What I don't understand Serenity, is why are you here in the first place. I told you to stay away from Kaiba."

"I came here to use the paint mixer. Here I can use it for free, and the Kaiba's are my friends," she said in a small voice.

"I told you to stay away from them," Joey growled.

"You also told me you would back off."

"Yes, but I told you to stay away from Kaiba."

"Joey that isn't the point…" Serenity argued back, but started to cough.

"Joey, stop yelling at her. She is sick and you are making her worse and then she would have to stay here longer."

Joey looked at Mai, then he looked at Serenity there was anger there, but she could see it go away slowly.

"I'm sorry Ren; you know how I feel about Kaiba."

"Isn't time for you to get over a high school rivalry? Yes I know he insulted you back in Duelist Kingdom you have told me over and over, but can't you just forget it. You both are not the men you use to be. I've seen you change Joey; you are no longer a street thug. You have a respectable job; you graduated from high school, and college. You have a wife and a beautiful baby boy and I'm sure you will have more kids in the future. Joey be the better man I know you are and end this rivalry," Serenity muttered, as she slipped back down, so she was lying down on her stomach.

Mai was rubbing her back, she looked up at Joey, and her eyes were saying the same thing.

"Gee, I didn't know you both felt that way. I do have a good life don't I?"

"Yes Joey you do, and you don't need to throw it in his face either," Serenity mumbled from under the covers.

"Ren are you sure you're alright."

"I think as soon as I have some tea, I'll be better."

"Tea? I can get that, where's the kitchen?" Joey asked.

"Hm, Kaiba went and got some," Serenity asked in a very small voice.

"He what?" Joey asked really confused.

"He said he would be back in a little bit, he should be back any minute now."

As soon as she said that the door opened revealing a maid with a tray with a teapot, cups, and some brownies. She smelt the brownies, she sat up as fast as she could.

"Here Miss Wheeler, Mr. Kaiba said to have this sent up to you."

"Thank you, hm, what is your name?"

"I'm Alea,"

"Thank you Alea, where is Mr. Kaiba?"

"He had to go to work; he said he will be back later tonight."

"Oh," she said as her face fell. This didn't go unnoticed by Mai. "Thank you again."

Alea gave a small bow and left.

"Looks like moneybags is good for one thing."

"Joey that's not helping."

"Mai where is Logan?" Serenity asked as she poured herself some tea.

"He's with Yugi and Tea, we need to pick him up in a little bit."

"I'm not leaving Serenity here by herself with Kaiba."

"She stayed here by herself for a couple of days, hun, besides she's fine."

"She was here and got sick in the first place."

"Joey now is not the time to argue," Mai said standing and placing her hands on her hips.

"This is the perfect time to discuss this."

"Joseph Wheeler, we don't need to discuss this at all," Mai stated as she tilted her head towards Serenity.

Joey saw this; he started out clueless, but got it. "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm going to call Yugi, and see how Logan is doing, and telling him we're on our way, "he said, but when he got to the door Serenity asked. "Is the car fixed?"

"Yep, I fixed it myself, I'll be right back," with that said he left.

Mai watched him leave, and then turned towards Serenity. It didn't matter if she was sick or not, she would always eat brownies.

"Hun, those are going to make you even sicker," Mai teased as Serenity ate the last one.

Serenity didn't say anything, she just smiled.

"Serenity I need to ask you something," she said slowly, after a couple minutes she didn't say a word, then Serenity asked, "what is it Mai?"

"What are your feelings about Seto Kaiba?"

"Why, why do you ask?" she stuttered.

"When the maid said Kaiba left, your face fell. I couldn't ask in front of Joey, now couldn't I?" Serenity gave a weak laugh. "So what do you feel about him?"

"I don't know, on Sunday I got to know him a little bit better. I'm sure better than anyone else, even his own brother. From that conversation, it wants me to know him more, but I know he doesn't want to get to know me. I am going to keep on living my life, with no change."

"Ren."

"Mai I wouldn't mind getting into a relationship with him, but I'm not going to ask him out, that's not who I am and I'm not that way."

"Okay hun, I just want to know if you liked him or not."

"It's hard though, part of me wants too, but the dominant side of me doesn't want too. I am just going to wait and see what happens. My life is never going to be like everyone else's. I am going to make do with best that I can. I know my life isn't going to be as glamorous as yours, or as wonderful as Tea's," Serenity rambled on.

"Serenity my life hasn't been as glamorous as you think. Ren, please you better not sell yourself short."

"I won't, are you going to come back?"

"Maybe tomorrow, Joey has to work and I have a show coming up, so maybe, do you want us too?"

"Only if you have time. I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while. If you can't make it give me a call and if you can bring me some clothes."

Mai smiled, "alright, we'll leave as soon as Joey comes back in. How is your mural coming?"

"I started mixing the paint for it today. I mean on Sunday. I was taking the paint out to the car, while it was pouring rain. At this point in time I didn't know that the car was dead. I went back into the studio and Seto was standing there waiting for me. I took the paint out to the car. I placed the bucket down to open the door, and then he opened the door for me and he picked up the bucket off of the floor. Then he watched me try to start the car, when it wouldn't start he offered me a ride home. The power was out and the front gates wouldn't open. He offered me a shower, a bed to sleep in, and a place to stay for the night. After the shower, I was going to call Joey, but I felt funny and I wanted some tea. I went to the kitchen to see if they had any. Mokuba earlier said I could make myself at home. I was making the tea and looking for a cup when I made some pots and pans crashed on the floor. Seto came in with a baseball bat," Serenity said as Mai laughed, at the image. "I was feeling sicker and sicker by the minute. He helped me find what I was looking for, after I had the tea all made, I passed out and the next thing I know I woke to Seto and Joey arguing," Serenity explained, without realizing she called Kaiba by his first name.

"Serenity keep your guard up he might like you," Mai teased.

"Oh stop it Mai, I don't think so."

"Alright, I'll stop it for now, but if he does I will be there to say 'I told you so."

"Deal, but I still don't think so."

Mai laughed, as Serenity snuggled back into her blankets. Serenity remembers something that she wanted to know.

"Mai could you check on the mural on your way home and call me. I'm worried about it. I haven't worked on it in days. If I don't answer leave me a message, I am properly be sleeping."

"Sure hun," Mai said as Joey came back in.

Joey walked over to the bed he knelt at her face, so they were face to face.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I promise I will be the better man. We are going to go, is there anything you need?"

"Clothes, would be nice, but I properly just stay in bed for a few days, so don't worry about being quick about it."

"Alright, love you sis."

"I love you too Joey."

Joey kissed her forehead; Joey got up and took Mai's hand. Serenity watched her family walk out of the room, and then she passed out.


	11. Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

She woke up it was dark outside and she was in desperate need of something to eat and drink. She slipped out of bed, falling slightly from being in bed and sick. It didn't matter she was hungry. She wished she had a robe right now, but didn't so she would make do with what she has.

She slipped out of the room she had one hand on the wall, so she wouldn't fall. She made her way to the kitchen, she remembered where cups were, and there was bowls in the same cupboard. She really wanted noodles, not caring what kinds, but it sounded so good. Brownies also sounded good, but those always sounded good.

Serenity didn't know where noodles were, but she knew that there was some. Mokuba had an addiction to ramen and anything sweet. She went on the hunt looking for the noodles. She looked in cupboards, making sure not to open the doors that have all the pots and pans in them. She walked around to the other side of the fridge. She opened the cupboards and more pans fell out and landed on the floor. She jumped and fell to the floor. She heard the door open; she stood up slowly, with a sheepish smile. Kaiba was standing there with his briefcase, like he just got home. He stood there looking slightly amused, and irritated at the same time.

"I was hungry."

He didn't saying anything; he placed his briefcase on the island, and walked towards her.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"Ramen, I know Mokuba has some around here, but I don't know where they are," she said swaying a little bit.

He did something that surprised her. He picked her up bridal style and walked out of the room.

"Kaiba what are you doing?" she demanded.

"You look like you're about to fall over. I'm taking you back to your room. I'll bring you some ramen when you are settled."

"Thank you, but I can take care of myself."

"Whatever."

"Kaiba put me down. I can walk."

"I'm surprised you could get down to the kitchen in the state that you are in right now."

"Please Seto, put me down. I can do this; I am strong enough to do this."

Kaiba looked down at her for the first time. He looked into her eyes, they were pleading. He couldn't say no. He stopped gently placed her on the ground.

She looked up at him, "thank you."

He led her to her room without saying anything. When they arrived, she went to the bed. He watched her from the doorway.

"You can go get me my noodles now. I'm not going anywhere."

He gave her a look; he turned to leave when he heard. "Seto wait." He turned back.

"Could you get me some tea too?"

"Anything else, your highness?" He asked sarcastically

"Brownies if that's not too much trouble."

He walked back down to the kitchen. When he left she couldn't believe that he offered to make her some food. When she was capable of doing it herself, she didn't know he could make any form of food. She was consistently being surprised by her host.

She hated being anywhere without her sketchbook, so she took her time to look her small room. She had to give it to him for a rich, single billionaire man he had good taste. She lay down, _'maybe he forgot about me,' _she thought. She was trying to go back to sleep. Ignoring her hunger pains, she shut her eyes.

She heard the door open, she sat up as fast as she could. This wasn't really fast in reality. Sure enough as he had, Seto had a tray with ramen, tea, and brownies. She smiled; she couldn't believe that he was here and with food.

"What?"

"I don't think I have ever seen you doing anything, but duel, work, and boss people around."

"I do more than that."

"Really like what Mr. Kaiba."

"Like I enjoy cooking,"

"Really, I didn't know that."

He placed the tray on the nightstand and handed her the ramen.

"Thank you," she said as she took the ramen, started eating it. Kaiba sat on the bed as he took a brownie.

"So, what do you like cooking?" 

"Mostly desserts," he answered with a guilty smile.

"Is that why Mokuba loves sweets as much as he does?"

"It has some tribute to that, yes."

She giggled, and then coughed, it was a new thing, but it cleared her throat. She took a cup of tea and it soothed her throat. Then she ate more of her ramen.

While she did this Kaiba just watched her, he had fallen for this girl and he thought he was ready for a chance with her despite her connections. He wanted to know her; he wanted to know why she didn't want him to carry her. He thought all girls liked to be carried.

"Why do you like to cook?" she asked suddenly.

"My mother, she was always in the kitchen or doing artsy things. That is what I remember about her. She was an artist in so many different ways, Mokuba got the art, and I got the cooking."

"Have you tried the artsy stuff?"

"No, I'm not artistic."

"Have you tried?"

"I just said no."

"Do you want to try?" She asked as she took another bite.

"I don't think so."

"Why?" He didn't say anything. "Seto, you should try something artistic," she said reaching for a brownie.

He slapped her hand, "hey."

"Those aren't for you," he said seriously. "Yet."

"Wha, then why are they in here?"

"Only if you answer a question for me first," he mused.

"Alright what is it?"

"Why didn't you want me to carry you early this evening?"

She didn't say anything; she took a sip of her tea, considering how to say this. She didn't really want to talk about anything personal with Kaiba. She placed her teacup down, looked up at the handsome man before her.

"I have always been taken care of. When I was younger I had Joey to take care of me, and I enjoyed being taken care of back then. During Battle City Joey was busy, so his friends took care of me, Tristan and Duke. They were so sweet back then, but over the years it went from sweet to annoying really fast. We stayed friends over the years, but I couldn't take it. I had to leave and I did, going to school was the best thing I have ever done in my life. I met up with Mokuba there; he showed me how to be free. How to be my own person, he is very smart for a young man," Serenity smiled.

"He is a Kaiba," he smirked.

"Of course he is," she smirked back, he laughed under his breath.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then she continued. "When I moved home, a few weeks ago, everything started up again. Tristan came and picked me up at the airport; he got mad when I still didn't feel anything for him. Duke has always struck a nerve with me, always so full of himself. Now they are off in their own lives. Tristan went to school, I think. Duke went back to his company, I guess I haven't seen or heard from him in a while," she rambled on.

He watched her, "why did you become an artist?"

"I have always loved creating images that came into my head when I was a kid. Everything I created was bright and colorful. I hated being left in the dark, then soon my eyesight was leaving me and that scared me more than anything. I was going to be in the dark forever, but my brother changed that. He saved my eyes. Both my mom and brother wanted me to be a doctor, but I had no love for the medical field. I rebelled and became an artist," Serenity stopped; she looked up at the blue eyed man. "Why am I telling you all this? You don't even care." She couldn't be more wrong.

"I don't understand, why did you rebel? You don't seem the type too."

She gave him a small smile and a giggle. "That was the time when I told them I can take care of myself. Mom remarried, chose him over me. I moved in with Joey and Mai, awkward is all I can say, really, really awkward. Then I left for school, my roommate was Rebecca Hawkins, Mokuba's girlfriend," she explained while he groaned at the last part.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing, continue."

"No, no I want to know why you don't like Rebecca."

"I don't have to say."

"Uh, yes you do. She is one of my best friends, so spill."

"She hacked my system a few years ago and I know Mokuba could do better."

"Have you actually gotten to know her? Have you seen them together, they are perfect for each other."

"Mokuba doesn't want anything to do with me," he said sadly.

"Well stop being unapproachable, Mokuba left, because you stopped caring."

"I never stopped!" Seto snapped.

"Then prove it! He feels neglected over the past four years," she shouted as she leaned forward. "He has told me everything. He wanted you to be happy, so he thought if he was out of the picture you would have a better life. Not having to worry about the younger sibling. He loves you Seto, but to him you are pushing him away," she stated softly as she leaned back against the headboard.

"How can I bring him back?" he asked softly after minutes of silence.

"Get to know him again. Know him and his girlfriend; you know they might get married."

"Are they engaged?" he asked suddenly as he looked at Serenity.

"No, but I wouldn't doubt it if Mokuba proposed soon."

He had a dark look on his face, as he turned his head away from her.

"If you do anything to hurt them I will personally make your life worst than it is now."

He looked at the beautiful, sick, brunette girl; she had a dead serious look on her face. She wasn't kidding about her threat and he wouldn't put it past her either.

"I won't."

"Good, why don't you get to know them?"

"I don't know how," he admitted softly.

"Are you asking for help?"

"Yes," he said barely over a whisper.

She reached for him, once she grabbed his arm with one hand and brought his hand to hers.

"I'll help you Seto. If you want me too."

"You have had a long day, I'll go and let you sleep," he said as got up and started towards the door.

"Seto do you want my help?"

He turned, nodded, "enjoy the brownies," then he was gone.

She picked up the plate of brownies. There wasn't a lot maybe three to four, she stuffed the brownies and laid her head down on the pillow with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day she woke up feeling a better, but not well enough to travel home. She was able to move around her room to get a better feeling of it. When she woke up it was still early. She walked over to the large window and notice there was a balcony. She opened the door and walked out it wasn't raining anymore, but the clouds were still gray. She wrapped her arms around her, it was cold and she was sill sick. She couldn't get over how beautiful Kaiba's grounds were. She walked over to the railing and gazed out. There were trees, flowers, fountains, maybe even a small pond. Serenity wasn't positive, but she knew she wanted to see if there was.

She felt someone watching her; she looked up and saw Seto out on his balcony looking down at her. She noticed the famous smirk; she waved and went back inside. She laid down for moment she was still sick and the morning cold wasn't the best thing. She was nodding off, when she heard her door open. She sat up, it was Seto.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, but not all the way. I am going to have to stay here a little bit longer."

He nodded in an understanding way. "I'll let the maids know you are still here. If you need anything let them know."

"I will thank you Seto."

"I'll be back tonight."

"Okay, have a nice day Seto."

He didn't say anything the just left the room. She felt even better, knowing that he took more time to come and see if she was feeling better. She didn't know why she felt that way. There was something different about Seto Kaiba. This wasn't the man that she remembered from Battle City or the man that Mokuba and her brother complained about. She was beginning to like this side of him that nobody has seen. Mokuba has seen it, but it has been ten years since he has seen it. She slept for a few more hours.

When she woke up she wondered where Mokuba was, he hasn't been home since she ran into him on Sunday. She got out of bed; she was feeling better than ever now. She decided to walk around the house to get a better feeling for Kaiba. She looked in the closet and was surprised to see her clothes from Sunday, but also a robe. She put on the robe and left the house to explore.

As she walked around, she could see that Kaiba wasn't what he seemed to be. Everyone has told her what a cold, heartless, selfish jerk he was. Yes he was selfish, but when it came to Mokuba that was a different story. If Kaiba could he would give Mokuba the world. Even now when Mokuba doesn't want anything to do with him, he would still give Mokuba everything.

Serenity thought about this as she walked down the long hallway. She knew she was right when she walked into a room full of objects that any teenage boy would want. It had a huge TV on the wall, with any game system, it looked liked it had a thousands of games; there was a recliner chair, a leather couch, posters of games on the walls.

"Joey would die if he saw this room," Serenity laughed out loud.

She left continuing her exploring; as she made her way down the hall she noticed all the artwork on the walls, and all the windows.

"_He couldn't be that heartless, if he was he wouldn't care about art or having the window's blinds open."_

She also noticed that there were a few tables here and there with vases of flowers on them. She didn't take Kaiba for a flower guy, but she shrugged and moved on. She thought it was funny how he wanted everyone thinking that was heartless.

He also isn't really that cold of a person if he was truly as cold as people say he was, then why did he let her stay here. He would have kicked her out as soon as she woke up after she pasted out or he would have left her in the rain. She was seeing the sides of Kaiba that nobody has seen in a very long time.

Why was he showing her all the different sides of him? She didn't understand, it was driving her, a little crazy. She was supposed to hate this man. Her brother and her best friends all hated Kaiba. Shouldn't she hate him too? Spending time with him has started to change the way she saw him. She didn't hate him as much as before, she didn't know what to think of him anymore. Did she hate Kaiba or not.

"I don't need anybody right know, I can take care of myself," she thought out loud.

"Miss Wheeler lunch is waiting for you in the dining room and a young woman stopped by for you," said a voice from behind.

"Ah!" Serenity screamed, as she jumped around. "Do you always scare people from behind and not to mention people who are recovering? Wait a young woman?"

"It depends miss, yes she had long blonde hair and violet eyes and a baby boy with her," the older maid said as she turned and started walking down the hall.

"That's Mai and my nephew," she exclaimed. "Are they still here?" Serenity asked as she caught up to older woman.

"No, they came while you were still sleeping; she left you a bag with some clothes and a note answering the questions you had for her the other day."

"Did you read the note?" Serenity asked suspiciously

"No she explained it to me while she wrote it."

"Oh that makes sense," Serenity said thoughtfully.

Serenity made sure to follow her, she wasn't quite sure where she was exactly. She realized she was lost before, but getting lost is okay, it is always an adventure.

"So were you the one who changed me into the pajamas I'm wearing?"

"Yes, and your clothes are in the closet in your room."

"Thank you I saw them earlier."

Serenity couldn't think of anything else to say, so she followed quietly. Watching where the old maid was going, so she could remember her way to the game room. They passed it, as she remembered she really wanted to play some of those games.

When she was in high school, Joey would still play video games, and she would either join him or watch him while doing homework. When she did play, she could beat his sorry butt any day and she was proud of that fact.

They made their way to the dining room, it had the hugest table Serenity has ever seen. It could at least fit fifty people or more.

"What would you use a table this big for? Only two people live here most of the time."

"The master, before Mr. Kaiba would hold grand dinner parties," said the old maid, from behind.

Serenity jumped again, not really expecting an answer to her question. "Excuse me, but what is your name?"

"Kisa."

"Thank you Kisa for everything you have done for me."

"You're welcome Miss Wheeler, enjoy your meal," Kisa said then turned and left.

Serenity sat down, she has ever been so intimated by a table before. It was a little awkward. There were candlesticks and center pieces that were beyond beautiful. It was another reason showing that Mr. Kaiba wasn't heartless or cold. She ate in silence, she could feel the eyes on her from the hired help. She couldn't it stand it, she wanted them to go away, but she didn't want to be rude. They were only doing their jobs. It was awkward, especially that she was eating alone and eating soup. She hated eating when anybody was watching, but when she was eating soup. It was the worst. She didn't really like soup, but she would eat it. This soup was really good. When she finished the soup, the bowl was taken away.

"Would like another bowl Miss Wheeler?" The chef asked.

"No thank you," Serenity said awkwardly.

"Would you like anything else?"

"No thank you," Serenity said again awkwardly, she wasn't use to all this attention.

"Please let me know if you would like anything else," the chef stated as he walked away.

Serenity has never been so embarrassed, it took a lot to embarrass her, but it did happen. It mostly happened when nobody that mattered was around. She was okay with this, but it did bug her friends. After lunch Serenity made her back to Mokuba's game room. She knew a lot of games, thanks to Joey. She opened the door, she smiled. She walked over to the system she was familiar with, hooked the system up to the TV. She knew this system, because Joey had this system. She thought it was cute that it was white and it was small. She remembered Joey saying that it was the same size as three DVD cases. Next she went through all the games, there were so many games to chose from. She was looking for anything that was familiar. She saw a cover of a game, the man had a familiar green tunic and sword and shield. She grabbed the game and placed it in the system and started to play.

She didn't realize how long she was playing. Her phone was in her room, so she couldn't tell what time it was or if anyone called, she missed them. She really didn't care, she was having too much fun for someone who was sick.

She was too busy to notice the tall man watching her from the doorway. The character died.

"Dang it," she muttered.

"Out of all the places you pick in my house you choose this room."

"Ah!" Serenity screamed as she jumped and started to cough as she turned towards the door. "Kaiba, you scared me."

"Yeah, I noticed. Why are you in here?" 

"You told me I could do whatever I want, and go anywhere," she paused.

"I did not," he argued.

"Just be happy that I didn't go into your room and jump on your bed or go through your clothes and tried them on. I also could have gone through your underwear drawer and taken a pair, so I could sell the on the internet."

Kaiba had a face of horror, "did you?"

"Of course not! What kind of girl do you think I am? I am not one of your fan girls!"

"I think you're feeling better."

"Me too," Serenity said as she turned back to the game.

Kaiba stood there watching her, for a girl she was pretty good.

"Have you played this game before?"

"No, but I've watched Joey play. Usually I just watch, then I can play later, but it has been a while since I have seen when he last played.

"Turn right, the left is an endless black pit."

Serenity pretended that she didn't hear his command, she went left and the sure enough there was endless black pit.

"I told you go right."

Kaiba eventually came in and sat next to her on the couch. Serenity continued to playing deep into the night. Kaiba had dinner brought to them in the game room. This was the first time in a long time that Kaiba has actually relaxed. Work has been normal, then he has been funding Serenity's little project. That has been an interesting experience, but he knew in the end it would be worth it.

An hour ago Serenity was at the water palace. She tried and tried, but she gave in. She was too tired to go on. Now she was asleep her head had fallen on Kaiba's shoulder, while he played. He hasn't played this game since Mokuba first bought it. He remembered the day when Mokuba played this game all day. Kaiba came home to Mokuba was asleep in the game room, on the screen it said game over. That was when he played it for a little bit. Now Kaiba couldn't really concentrate, but he was able to get past the water part for her. When she was first watching him, her head dropped on his shoulder from the music from the lake. He save the game turned it off. He smiled as he picked up the sleeping girl and took her to her room.


	12. I Need More Paint

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Serenity was better the next day; she was ready to go home. She has spent way too much time at the Kaiba mansion with Seto Kaiba. She didn't expect to have such a new experiences with him. He asked her for help, she learned that Kaiba can cook, he likes art, and he enjoys playing video games. Kaiba was beginning to open up to her, she didn't know if she likes that or not.

She didn't know what think or do. She made sure she had all of her belongings as she left the room. She read the note that Mai left her when she got dressed that morning. The mural was in great care, everyone missed her at the community center, Serenity smiled. She loved working there; even though she wasn't getting paid it meant a lot to her.

It was early in the morning when she decided to leave; she didn't want to bother anyone. She made sure the room she stayed in was clean. She was walking towards the front door, when she saw Kaiba at the base of the stairs looking at her.

"Moring Kaiba,"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm feeling much better now, so I decided to leave before everyone got up, so I wouldn't be a bother to anyone."

"Hm," he said as he continued on his way.

She followed him, outside it was still a little gray, but it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, and not only that Mokuba was helping Rebecca get out of the car.

"Mokuba," Serenity called, as she ran down the stairs.

"Serenity," Mokuba called back with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh Serenity look," Rebecca squealed as she ran to her friend.

"What?" Serenity asked as Rebecca threw her hand into hers, showing her the engagement ring.

"Oh, my gosh! It is so beautiful. It's about time," she smiled.

"I know Mokuba took me on a small trip, to a beach house and proposed to me on the beach when the sun was setting, oh it was so romantic."

Serenity smiled as she saw Mokuba come up to Rebecca and placed his hands on her waist. He was beaming.

"Congratulations," Serenity said to him.

"Thanks,"

"So when is the wedding go to be?" Kaiba asked.

Serenity forgot that he was there. They turned to look at him, he was being serious he really wanted to know.

"We haven't decided yet, but you will know as soon as possible okay brother?"

"Fine with me, excuse me I have to go."

They all watch him go, Mokuba was shocked, but he recovered fast and went after him. This gave the two girls to be alone for a second.

"Serenity would you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course," Serenity squealed as she gave her friend a hug.

Serenity let go of Rebecca, and they were looking at the Kaiba brothers.

"Mokuba is asking him to be the best man," Rebecca whispered.

Serenity looked at Mokuba, she smiled. Mokuba was trying to fix his relationship with his brother. She didn't know if Kaiba was too, but she thought he was when he asked when the wedding was. It was amazing Mokuba hasn't shown any interest in his brother like this for a long time. Kaiba turned to leave as Mokuba was coming back over to the girls.

"Serenity, Seto said that your car is in the garage, and he was going to have someone bring it out to you." Mokuba said with a funny looking grin.

"Serenity why are you here so early?" Rebecca teased.

"Okay it is not what both of you are thinking," Serenity started off as she had a small blush on her cheeks. She explained that she gotten sick on Sunday, and everything that had happened, leaving out her personal thoughts about the older Kaiba. She wasn't ready to share those at all, because she wasn't sure about her thoughts, so for the moment she ignored them.

When she was done explain Joey's car pulled up around the front, she said good bye to her friends. They went inside hand in hand, she was really happy for them. They were so cute together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She made it home okay, she was so happy to be home. She never wanted to spend a week at the Kaiba mansion again. She parked, grabbed her belongings took the back way into her room. She opened the door, she sighed she placed the paint and her bag on the table. She fell on her bed she couldn't express how happy she was to be home.

She slept for a little bit because it still was early in the morning for both Joey and Mai. When she woke up a couple of hours later, she took a shower, and was relieved to know she wasn't sick anymore. She was coming out of the shower when she heard Joey's voice coming from downstairs.

"That you Ren?"

"Yeah it's me," she called down.

"Good your home."

Serenity just laughed, she was going to go over to the community center once she ate something, and says hi to her family. She hasn't seen Logan for so long. She ran downstairs she loved summer, the time for wearing shorts, and tank tops. She was wearing cut off jeans, cut short with a purple tank top on. Her long brown hair still wet, being air dried.

"So how was your stay at the mansion?" Joey asked sarcastically with a smile, as he looked at her from the couch he was watching TV.

"That wasn't my fault Joey," Serenity said as she went looking through the cupboards.

"Yeah, sure, so what are your plans for the day Ren?"

"I'm going to go down to the park, I haven't been there for a week and I really would like to be outside today, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful day."

"Mai and I would like to come."

"Sure, I would mostly be painting, but you guys could come down and see how the park is coming together."

"Sounds good."

"Where did Mai go?" Serenity said as she found some leftovers and popped them into the microwave.

"She went to the store, but she'll be back soon."

"Oh did she take Logan?"

"No, he is sleeping upstairs," Joey said as he turned his head, but he only saw his sister run by and run back upstairs. Joey just laughed as he turned his attention back to the TV.

Serenity hasn't seen her nephew in so long that she just had to see him. He was the cutest baby ever. Logan is at least a month old now. She couldn't believe that she has been home a month. When she walked into the room Logan was sleeping, she giggled. Logan was definitely Joey's son, he slept just like him all spread out. Serenity gently stroked his face he moved to the touch. She leaned down kissed his head and quietly left the room.

She walked back to the microwave, took out her food and quickly ate it. Then ran down stairs grabbed everything she needed, paint, iPod, headphones, paintbrushes. When she was down there she put her hair into a bun so she wouldn't get any paint in her hair. She really loved her long hair. It took her forever to get her hair this long.

She ran back upstairs, with everything she needs, "kay Joey I'm heading to the park."

"Kay we'll meet you there."

"If I take your car how are you getting here?"

"Mai has a car," Joey said sounding like he was saying 'duh.'

"Sorry I guess I didn't put two and two together," Serenity laughed at herself.

"Same old goof."

"Hey where did I learn it from?" Serenity asked knowingly.

"Not from me."

"I learned it so from you, anyway see in a few."

"Later."

xxxxxxxxxx

When Serenity arrived at the park she was greeted by everyone they told her that they missed her. She told them that she was sick, but she was feeling much better and she was ready to start painting. They all were happy to hear that, but they were happier to have Serenity back. She was happy to be back.

Serenity made her way over to the wall; she was never so relieved to see that nothing had happened to it, just like Mai said. She placed the paint and her bags down. Her bag was heavy, but she really didn't care. The sun was shining, there was a gentle breeze, and she was ready to start her painting. She placed her headphones in, she didn't really like them, but when she painted she loves listening to music.

She decided to start with the Wing Dragon of Ra. She decided to concentrate on one monster at a time. She was going to work her way down; Dragon of Ra was at the top, Slifer the Sky Dragon to the left and Obelisk the Tormenter on the right. She borrowed a latter from the community center. She had it there when she was drawing all the monsters. She climbed the latter, and sat on the top step; she looked around the park and saw how beautiful it had become. The park was clear of all the trash; there were trash cans all over the park. She turned and saw the fountain, it had Mai's signature monster card, the Harpy Lady Sisters. Even though she doesn't duel anymore, everyone knew they were hers. The fountain was new and slime free. Mokuba's project wasn't done yet, but it did have some duel monsters playground equipment. There were still some plants that needed to be planted.

Serenity smiled, she couldn't believe that she has changed this park; she has changed it for the better. It was her idea, it was her plans. She has helped bring this community together. She knew that getting this idea was no mistake, like some of the things she did in college.

She shook her at the stupidity of what she did when she was a young college student. That doesn't matter now; she was living for the day. She gently turned around and started to paint.

It was a couple of hours she had the base color on the Dragon of Ra, she moved on to the Sky Dragon. She came down from the latter as soon as Joey and Mai were coming up to the wall Joey was pushing Logan in the stroller.

She took out her headphones, "hey."

"Hey Ren, looking good," Joey whistled as he saw the wall.

"Yeah Serenity this looks amazing, they almost look real," Mai stated

"I ran out of gold, so I'm going to have go get some more, but I can do that later. I have two more buckets I can use."

"Okay we'll leave it to you. We are going to walk around a little bit."

"We also brought a picnic, so when you ever decide to take a break you can join us," Mai said pointing to the basket on the stroller.

"Yeah that sound great, just come back when you are ready to eat, I'm not going to be done for awhile," Serenity said as she hiked back up the latter.

She waved to her family then placed the headphones back in and went back to work. For a couple of hours she had her headphones in and it was blasting, it was one of her favorite songs. In other words she couldn't really hear anything. So she didn't see Duke at the bottom of her latter.

She didn't even notice him, he was yelling up at her, moving his arms back and forth, any way he could think of to get her attention. No matter what he did she didn't notice him at all.

Joey and Mai were making their way back to Serenity's wall. They could see Duke with all his jumping and yelling, but she didn't seem to hear him. One thing that both Joey and Mai have noticed about Serenity is when she has her music in her ears and a paintbrush in her hand there was no stopping her. She was so absorbed into her work that she was in her own little world.

Duke was becoming annoyed, not only that she has rejected him, but now she was ignoring him too.

"Serenity! SERENITY! Why are you being so childish? ANSWER ME?"

Serenity still didn't say or acknowledge him. Duke was getting angrier by the minute. Duke has had enough of this, no girl ignores him, in fact nobody ignores him.

He grabbed the latter and shook it, this made Joey break into a run, he wanted to at least try to catch his baby sister incase she fell. He also was ready to knock Duke out. Why would Duke do something so stupid. Serenity didn't fall, she held onto the latter with all her might. Since her hands were busy keeping her up, so she couldn't save the paint bucket. The bucket of blue paint had fallen on Duke.

The latter stopped shaking, Serenity pulled her headphones out. She had just started on Obelisk, since she didn't fall she looked down she saw Joey and Mai laughing really hard. Then she looked on her other side and saw the reason. Her bucket of Obelisk blue had fallen all over the famous Duke Devlin, Serenity bursted out laughing as she climbed the latter down. Everyone around who saw was busting a gut as well.

Duke was covered in blue paint, everyone is laughing at him. He hasn't been this humiliated since Serenity refused a kiss from him at Joey's wedding reception. Duke kicked the paint bucket as he shouted, "This jacket was at least three hundred dollars!"

He was going to ask her out, but she ignored him, poured paint on him, laughed at him. He needed to get her back for everything she has done.

xxxxxxxxx

When they finally had some control of their laughter they sat down at the nearest picnic table. The park didn't have a lot of tables before, it was one thing that Serenity made sure that the parked had.

"Do either of you know why Duke was here in the first place?" Serenity asked as she took a bite of a sandwich.

"When we showed up he was screaming at you, but you couldn't hear him, and that made him even more angry," Mai answered as she picked up Logan.

Joey was stuffing his face with everything that Mai had in the basket.

"Oh, hey, I forgot to tell you, Mokuba and Rebecca are engaged."

"Good… for… them," Joey said between bites. Both girls looked at him with disgust.

"They really are so cute together. Next time you see them tell them I said so."

"Alright, I'm also her maid of honor,"

"Just like you were at ours."

"Yeah, but this one will be a little better, Tristan isn't going to be there. I don't know about Duke, but who knows."

"Who is the best man? Joey asked with a serious look, remembering how much time the groom, bride, maid of honor, and best man spent together.

"Seto Kaiba," Serenity answered.

"Serenity, how…" Joey started.

"Joey it isn't my fault," Serenity interrupted. "It's not my choice who Mokuba chooses. This is actually a good thing. You don't understand what they are going through. They need this, please Joey back off, you said you would."

"Sorry Ren, old habits die hard," Joey said comfort in his voice, he reached over for her hand and gave it a loving squeeze.

Serenity smiled, and squeezed back then they both continued eating. Mai noticed how she reacted; it seems like she knew exactly what the Kaiba brothers are going through. She smiled, then she looked down at Logan, her smile only increased.

"Oh snap," Serenity exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"I have to get more paint," Serenity smiled, they started laughing all over again.

xxxxxxxxxx

When the paint fell on Duke on Friday, the next day Serenity spent the day at the mansion mixing paint. She had spent the day with her friends, they were planning the wedding. Mokuba was working on the jungle gym, the paint was mixing. This left Rebecca and Serenity to planning the wedding at least a little bit. Mokuba and Rebecca decided a date for the wedding; they wanted it by the end of the summer. It was a great day; she had loads of paint, so she wouldn't have to go back to the mansion for a long time, to mix paint. When Serenity was leaving the mansion, Mokuba told her that Kaiba didn't want her to come by. This was alright with her, but inside she wondered why.

The last time she saw Kaiba it was the morning when Mokuba announced that he was engage. She offered her help, but they haven't interacted at since then. She didn't know what to do. Her guess was he needed some time to figure out what was happened between them, she knew she did. Yes she was really happy that she didn't have to report to him that night.

On Sunday it was a day for Serenity to rest, she wasn't going to paint today. She decided that today she was going to go get a little bite to eat at her favorite little café, she made her way over there. She ordered, waited for her food, and slowly ate it, now she was just enjoying a nice cup of tea, with a brownie.

She found it when she was in high school. She even worked there when she was in high school. She was sitting under one of the tables that had an umbrella. She had her sketchbook with her, she was sketching the sight from the road from where she was sitting. She didn't see Duke coming down the street. She didn't see him until he was sitting down in front of her.

"Duke what are you doing?" Serenity asked annoyance clouding her voice, he sat down right in front of what she was drawing.

"Do you know how much my dry cleaning bill was?"

"Excuse me?"

"On Friday, I was covered in blue paint and that jacket was new and expensive."

Serenity bursted out laughing at the image. That was the highlight of the day.

"Stop it, it wasn't funny."

"Oh please it made everyone's day, it was really funny."

"No it wasn't, I haven't been so humiliated, and you have ruined my image."

"You are so full of yourself!" Serenity laughed, "That wasn't even my fault, who was the one who shook the latter and made the bucket fall? You," Serenity stated as she was started to get angry.

"It was your fault for not listening to me," Duke said as people started to look their way.

"I didn't know you were coming. I had my headphones in. I never wanted to see you again and I still don't!" Serenity shouted as she gathered her belongings and left a tip.

"Serenity do not run from me, you will never have a chance to be with me again!"

"Duke, stop being so stupid, I don't understand what you saying. Duke I have never wanted to be with from the beginning! Now leave me alone!" Serenity shouted back as she walked down the street.

"Serenity I am not stupid! SERENITY! SERENITY GET BACK HERE!" Duke called after her, but she kept on walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, he is becoming a bigger jerk," Serenity fumed. "This is the last straw, I can't stand that man." Serenity couldn't take him anymore. He has tried and tried to get her to like him over and over again. She couldn't take him then and he has only gotten worse.

Serenity didn't know where her legs were carried her but she found her at the community center. She smiled, it doesn't matter where she is, whenever she has felt down, and she found her way there. She knew that art will always relax her. She walked in a lot of the small children ran up to her. She had a smile, she lead them back to their projects.

Once she knew they were going to stay, she went into a different room, where the teenagers where. Bella was in there helping a group of kids with a project. Bella noticed her, as soon as she saw Serenity she knew something was wrong. Serenity sat down, with her head on her arms.

"Serenity, you alright dear?"

"No, its Duke, he's being a jerk again. I don't understand why he has been acting the way that he has."

"I thought you didn't care what he thought."

"I don't, it's just the last two times I've seen him he has been acting different. I guess it shouldn't bother me."

Bella just sat there waited for her to continue.

"I just don't understand what is going on with him, I'm not going to think about it anymore. I guess I will calm down once I do some art," she smiled.

"Right, dear," Bella said as she stood up and left Serenity to her work.

Serenity pulled out her sketchbook and her headphones, and tried to forget the famous Duke Devlin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duke Devlin was humiliated once again, he didn't know how much more of this he could take. He has loved Serenity since he first saw her. He has done so much for her. He couldn't believe how much she has done to him. It all started back at Joey's reception when she embarrassed him in punching him, when he tried to kiss her. Then when she refused him when he came all the way to Joey and Mai's house. Telling her that they were made to be together, he still wanted her for himself. Then to top that off she poured blue paint on his head, ruined his newest jacket, yelled at her ate the café. What else is she going to do him?

Duke had to do something to get back at her for everything she has done. Duke continued walking back to his store. There was something about her that he just can't let go. If he can't have her nobody can. He went back into the apartment that was above the store. He entered a small room that had pictures full of Serenity Wheeler. Pictures of her from the beginning until before she left for school. He couldn't stand looking at her beautiful face anymore. He couldn't stand to see her beautiful green eyes shining in the sun. He cracked, he ran all over the room ripping her pictures off the walls.

"This will be the last time she will humiliate me."


	13. It Felt So Natural

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

It was the beginning of July, and it has been a few weeks since the whole incident with Duke at the café. Serenity had moved on, she had finished the Egyptians Gods, and moved on to the other monsters. She only had the Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Blue Eyes White Dragon. She very little time lately though, she was helping Rebecca with the whole wedding. A week ago, Bella came to Serenity and asked her if she could teach a class on oil paints. Bella wanted to have a art show for everyone to see. Since Serenity specializes in oil paints, she couldn't resist, she loved oil paints, and she loved teaching.

In the community center there are three floors. The first floor has everything in it. The second floor was rooms that Bella rented out for other artists to use. Then the third floor was where Bella lived. Bella loved living at the center, she had a patio, where she had plants all around, since she didn't have a yard she took care of all her plants on the patio. There was also a small balcony on the second floor that also had plants all around it.

Serenity loved working on the second floor, there were windows all around, and she could see the sun set on most evenings, because she is usually working late.

About two weeks ago, when she giving a report to Kaiba, she notices her white rose painting was hanging on the wall. She smiled as she started working on her painting and thought about that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She walked into KaibaCorp; she still couldn't believe how big it is. All of this for a little card game. She shrugged as she closed her eyes, _'all well, I'm glad I don't have to work here,' _she thought.

When she opened them her eyes went to the nearest wall. There was something new on the wall; it had display lights and everything. She walked over, because there were a small gathering of people, so she couldn't really see what it was that they were looking at. She made her way to the front. When she saw what was on the wall she froze. It was her painting, The White Roses. She thought that it was back at Kaiba's mansion in his room. She couldn't believe that her work was here. She was excited, and a little sad, she really liked knowing that Kaiba saw her paintings every day. She shook her head she didn't want to think that at all. She forgot the thought as she entered the elevator.

Serenity stepped off the elevator, still to this day Kaiba's secretary didn't like Serenity. She smiled and waved every Saturday when she entered Kaiba's office. She was always laughing or smiling when she entered.

Kaiba was usually is on the phone or talking to someone. She usually would sit on the couch while she waited, but this time she went over to the window. Kaiba was on the phone this time. She was beginning to feel comfortable with being up high again. She heard Kaiba hang up the phone, she turned around he was still typing.

"What is the report Miss Wheeler?"

"The park is all cleaned up, and the mural is almost done," Serenity reported as she sat down.

"Why is the mural not done yet?"

"I have been busy lately."

"Like what?"

"Well helping Mokuba and Rebecca with their wedding that will be happening at the beginning of August. Then at the center Bella would like me to teach a class on oil paints and she also would like to have an art show by the end of August. By then I will have the mural done. That way we can present the whole thing during the art show."

"Teaching oil paints."

"Yeah, that was what I specialized in college, most of my works are done in oil paints."

"Really?" Kaiba asked sounding interested.

"Yeah, why are you suddenly interested in what I do?" Serenity asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Well I put your painting up last week and I have had some meetings and there was an associate that would like a you to paint them something for their own office."

"What?" Serenity whispered as a smile grew

"You really are hard of hearing," Kaiba smirked. "Someone saw your painting and he decided that he wants a painting from you Wheeler. He wants the painting done before the summer is over with."

Serenity squealed as she jumped up, she was so happy, she didn't know what she was doing. When she jumped up she ran to Kaiba and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you Seto! Thank you so much, I don't know what to say."

Seto didn't say anything he couldn't believe that she was hugging him again. She gained a little control over herself and she realized what she was doing.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba."

"You may leave now," Kaiba said as he went back to work.

"Yes sir," Serenity said as she turned to leave the office.

"Wheeler?" Kaiba said before she left.

Serenity turned back around, she was curious about what he could possibly say now.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Serenity left the office she had the biggest grin, it took all her will power not to run and get started on her new project.

She decided to paint a giant waterfall. Water was always hard to paint, so it was another challenge. She had the classes every day; planning meetings with Rebecca were everytime she needed to discuss something. The park was all cleaned up, they were waiting the jungle gym from Mokuba Kaiba, which was almost done and the mural. She worked on the mural whenever she had time which was becoming scarce. Now she had some work to do. A real job, someone wanted a painting by her. Serenity had become so busy this summer, but she would have traded any of this for the world.

Sometimes she couldn't believe that she has a job. Even if Kaiba did get it for her, she was happy. She just wished he wouldn't come by when he does. He has stopped by the studio at the community center at least twice, since she gotten the job. It was a real surprise to see him, when he came in a third time.

Serenity was working on her painting, listening to music when he showed up in the studio.

"What are you doing here?" Serenity asked with surprise in every word, as she turned down her music.

"I came here to see how the park was coming along," he said causally.

"Oh really, well we are waiting on Mokuba's metal jungle gym," Serenity said as she went back to painting.

"What about the mural?" He asked as he sat down.

"When I have time I have worked on mural, but my time is limited now. When the wedding is over I will have a little more time. Then Bella would like to have an art show for everyone who wants to be in it."

"Is there any plans for the art show?" He asked in a whisper.

"No not really, Bella would like to have the park dedicated. To give credit to those who have helped with the park."

"Yes, that would make a lot of sense, how are the wedding preparations coming?" Serenity asked knowing full well what was going on; she just wanted to know Kaiba's feelings on the subject.

"Rebecca has kept me updated with everything that has been planned."

Serenity stopped painted and looked over at him, "did you say Rebecca?"

Kaiba looked up at her, he nodded, "yeah she actually is a smart young woman."

"Ha, ha, ha, you have no idea," Serenity laughed. "This is only the beginning."

"Yes, she will make Mokuba a good wife, and a good sister-in-law."

Serenity looked at him there was something different about him.

"Anyway I was wondering if I could do anything to help." Kaiba mumbled.

Serenity didn't have anything to say, Kaiba wanted to help.

"You want to help? You have already donated a lot of money?"

"I know that, but I was wondering if there was anything else I could help with."

"You're not kidding are you?"

"I don't kid around."

"I'm sure you don't, but this is, this is so…"

"Unlike me, yes I know, but that doesn't change the matter. I would like to help."

"Okay, let me think for a minute," Serenity said as she placed her paint brush down.

While she sat there, she watched him stand up and walk over to the window and he just stood there looking out the window. She still couldn't get over the fact that Kaiba was here in the studio, wanting to help with the park. All she thought he cared about was his company, but she has seen that he is starting to care about his brother and his life again.

'_Is he changing?'_ Serenity thought. "You can help with the art show display in the park," Serenity mentioned.

Kaiba turned a back around, he didn't say anything, but he caught her eye. Serenity couldn't look away; she couldn't believe what she saw there. His eyes weren't as emotionless as they usually are.

"Does that sound good to you?" She asked in small voice.

"That sounds great," he whispered. "Now if you will excuse me I need to leave."

"Okay, see later."

She watched him go, she let out her breathe, a breathe she didn't know she was holding. She stood up and went to the window, she saw him get into his black limo. She still couldn't believe that Kaiba again has taken time out of his busy schedule to come visit her for the third time at the community center a place she didn't expect to see him there again. She turned back to her painting; she worked mostly on her waterfall at nights, after everyone had left. Usually Bella will rent the studios out, but since Serenity was one of Bella's favorites, she was able to do it when everyone was gone.

The painting is a little bigger than the White Roses, but not by much. She had this painting in the back of the class that she taught. It didn't make sense to leave and paint it somewhere else. She even uses her painting in some of her classes to use for examples. She also had other examples, but she liked teaching others with her own work. She loved working at night; she seemed to be more awake. She was a night owl; she always did her best work at night. Serenity stopped painting, she stepped outside to get a little fresh air and to figure out her thoughts.

There was always a good view from the balcony at night, she can see the park, and the lamps throughout the whole park. It was a very beautiful sight, sometimes she wished she had someone to show it too, but tonight mostly her thoughts were on a certain CEO and trying to figure him out.

She would see movement, everytime she came on the balcony; it also was always a creepy feeling like she was being watched.

She went back inside, shaking off the creepy feeling. When she shut the sliding glass door, Duke came out of hiding; he was glaring up at his new obsession and saw the whole thing with Kaiba, this made him burn with jealously.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day was Saturday, Serenity didn't have any classes, but she helped the children that came in Saturday morning. She wasn't a morning person, but on Saturdays she wakes up early just so she could help Bella. Saturdays were the day where Bella spends mostly to herself; she would come down once in a while, but not very often.

The night before was so confusing, that she was still trying to wrap her head around it. Kaiba wanted to help, that didn't sound like him at all. She walked into the area where there was a group small children. Serenity made sure that when she worked with small children that she always wore an apron with a lot of pockets. In one pocket she had some candy, and then she has paintbrushes in one, band-aids, and so many little things that helped her throughout the day.

She was planning on finishing the Red Eyes Black Dragon today. She went through the whole center asking if there was anyone that needed help, there were some that said no and some that said yes. Serenity helped those that needed it. She noticed that some teenagers that came, most of them were the ones that helped with the paint statues around the city. She explained that she was going to work on the mural and if they needed anything to call her or come get her.

She left with her red, black, and purple paint buckets; the red was really small, she had her headphones in and she was ready to go. When she made her way to the mural she saw trucks, wood, and workers. Saying Serenity was confused was an understatement. Who would bring all this stuff into the new clean park? She made her way over to the heart of the operation. By now she took off her headphones, as she heard a familiar voice.

"Does everyone understand, we need to have this done by the end of August. That is when the mural is going to be done, and the projects that Mrs. Turner wants to be in the show."

Serenity saw Kaiba in the middle of this project. She still wasn't close enough for him to see her, but she could see him. After he gave the orders, she saw him turn around and start hammering some wood together for a stand; she still was making her way towards him.

He had his back to her, so he couldn't see her coming. She still had her paint with her, she forgot to place the buckets down, she was still in shock. When she reached him, she realized this wasn't any form of a dream or a figment of her imagination, because Kaiba was cursing. He just hit his thumb with the hammer.

She couldn't help but laugh out loud. Kaiba spun around, he wasn't expecting anyone around him, and wasn't expecting anyone to laugh at him and keep their job. When he saw who it was he tried to keep a serious face, but she didn't see it she was on the ground laughing her head off. It went on for a length of at least five, seven minutes.

"It really wasn't that funny," he said as he folded his arms.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. Of everyone I know I never excepted you to hit your thumb," Serenity giggled, she was still trying to control herself.

"Well stop laughing," he said as he was looking at his thumb.

Serenity saw this; it looked like it was bleeding a little bit.

"Here," she said as she went over to him.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't hurt."

"So, I have a band-aid anyway."

"I said don't worry about."

"I said give me your hand," She said as she grabbed it anyway.

When she grabbed it she thought he was going to snatch his hand back, but he didn't. She reached into one of the many pockets for the band-aid. She gently wraps a band-aid around his thumb. When she finished, she looked up and was going to make some smart remark, but nothing came. She was looking into his eyes, they weren't emotionless. They were the same as they were the night before.

"Are you going to kiss my thumb better?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, but here is some candy, to make you feel better," she smirked as she reached into one of the many pockets, and gave him a piece of candy. She did this without breaking eye contact.

"I don't want candy, I think I want the kiss," he smirked.

"Sorry I'm currently out at the moment please come back at a later date."

"I'll hold that to you, now if you will excuse me this stand isn't going to make itself."

"Alright, I didn't expect you to be here so soon," Serenity commented, she was surprised that she really didn't want to leave yet.

"Yeah, why put off something tomorrow when you can do it today."

"The show is in a month, aren't you a little ahead of yourself?"

"No, this is going to be the best art show you have ever seen."

"Really, because I have seen quite a lot in my time."

"Yeah, but none of them were built by me."

"No, but they have been built by professionals."

"Are you saying I'm not professional?"

"Yes, but your profession isn't in building, it's in duel monsters, it's in your company."

"It doesn't mean I don't know how."

"You know how to build?"

"Obviously, because I am building something right now."

"How many things have you built? I mean things out of wood, and other material things like that?"

"I designed Kaibaland."

"Really, this is different Mr. Designer, but I'll leave you to your work, as I leave to do mine. I just hope you know what you are doing Seto."

"I know what I'm doing, besides how hard could it be. How much more do you have to do on the mural?"

"I have the Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I'm going to finish the red eyes today."

"When are you planning on having the mural done?"

"Well _we _have the wedding coming up in a few weeks and the classes that Bella has me teaching will be done a week after the wedding. The show is the last week of August, I will have it done by the then, somewhere in there," Serenity rambled on; she realized she was still quite busy.

When she was thinking about the rest of the summer, her thoughts were broken, by Kaiba's laughing. He had turned around when she had stopped talking.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked as she had her hands in tiny fists.

"You, the look on your face, it was quite hilarious and cute," he said as he turned back around.

"Kaiba it wasn't that funny," she said as she picked up her paints with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, whatever, well, I need to get back to work."

"Yeah me too, see ya later," Serenity said as she started to walk away with a blush still on her cheeks.

"Bye," Kaiba said without turning

Xxxxxxxxx

It was the beginning of August, which meant it was time for the wedding. She finished the Red Eyes Black Dragon, that Saturday, she was relived to only have one more monster left, and it was the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Seto Kaiba's favorite monster, Serenity shook her with that last thought, but she decided that she didn't really care. Serenity walked up from the basement in a pale rose maid of honor dress. She had her long brown hair up, she didn't really like having it up, but she did for special situations and she knew that Rebecca insisted that it was up. One can't go against the bride on her wedding day.

Serenity couldn't believe that her two best friends were getting married. It seemed like it was only yesterday that she refused him for that first date.

Serenity saw Joey, Mai, and a five month old Logan, they were already to go, they were invited too. Joey didn't look too thrilled about it, but it wasn't about him.

"Oh Serenity you look so beautiful," Mai commented as she placed Logan in his carrier.

"Thanks Mai, I can't believe I'm a maid of honor again."

"Yeah, you looked beautiful then too."

Joey picked up Logan, "can we go now, the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave."

"The sooner _you_ get there; I have to wait for them to leave on the honeymoon. I still can't believe that they are getting married," Serenity said they walked out the door.

"Joey it wouldn't hurt to stay there for a little bit, besides Yugi and Tea will be there and I think Duke will too."

Serenity tripped, she wasn't expecting that. "Did you say that Duke was going to be there?"

"Yeah, Tea told me that he was going. He came by Yugi's shop after we left there the other day," Mai stated as she got in the car.

"Ren you okay, you look a little pale?" Joey asked as he placed Logan in.

"Yeah I'm just a little nervous about today," she replied as she got in the car.

Joey got in, started the car, as he pulled out he stated, "don't be if Duke tries to kiss you again go ahead and slug him again. There has been something funny about him lately."

"What are you talking about Joey?"

"Don't know Yuge was telling me after he left the other day, he seems a bit off."

"Oh, well I haven't seen him for a while now and I really don't want too either."

"Good thing that you will be busy at the wedding to notice him."

"That is a very good thing," Serenity sighed as she looked down at Logan.

Logan was sleeping, but Serenity thought he looked so cute. She gave him small smile. Serenity didn't know what to think, she never wanted to see Duke again, but I guess that was going to be impossible when they lived in the same city. It also doesn't help that he is a friend of Joey's. She didn't say anything until they reached the church.

When they arrived at the church Serenity jumped out and announced, "hey, I need to go help Rebecca, I'll see you guys later, kay?"

"Okay, bye Ren," Joey said.

"Don't be nervous Serenity," Mai called after her as Joey opened her door. Serenity turned, smiled and waved, as she walked into the church.

"Don't be nervous?' What are you talking about?" Joey asked as he helped her out of the car.

"You'll see soon enough love," Mai smiled, with a knowing smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity was excited, she loved weddings, she missed Yugi and Tea's wedding, which she feels bad about, but she had finals that week. Like Mai said she was a little nervous. There was something that she didn't tell Joey about, since she was the maid of honor, she was to be escorted by the best man in this case it is Seto Kaiba. That is the main thing that she is nervous about.

She didn't tell Joey about Kaiba's visits either, or what happened in the park when he was helping. She still couldn't get over that fact. She didn't know how to tell Joey, so she talked about with Mai.

Mai knew she was being escorted by Kaiba and that she had to share at least the first dance with him. It wasn't rocket science, but Joey wasn't known for being the smartest. Serenity was the maid of honor in her and Joey's wedding and Yugi was the best man. Serenity was escorted by Yugi and she danced with him too.

How was Serenity supposed to tell her brother that she was becoming comfortable around his rival? Not to mention that Joey hates the man.

Soon Serenity found herself in front of the bride's dressing room, she knocked.

"Go away Mokuba! You know you aren't supposed to see me before the wedding!"

"But I want to see you now," Serenity whined.

"Serenity," Rebecca squealed, as she opened the door. "Get in here quick," she said as she pulled Serenity into the room as fast as she could, Serenity gasped, she wasn't expecting being yanked in the room, she was pulled into a hug.

"Serenity I am so happy that you are here," Rebecca screeched as she let go.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Rebecca went off explaining things that she thought she needed. Serenity did her best to do everything. Once she was done with every little thing that Rebecca wanted done, Serenity made her way over to her other friend, Mokuba. She needed to make sure that he was feeling alright, it was almost time. She made her way over to the groom's dressing room, she knocked.

She wasn't expecting Kaiba to open the door.

"Yes."

"I need to talk to Mokuba." He just opened the door wider.

"Serenity," Mokuba welcomed, as he gave his friend a hug.

"Hey, you ready?" Serenity asked as she pulled away.

"Yeah, just a little nervous," he said as he sat down.

"Don't be, you are getting married to the love of your life. You will be with her for as long as you live. You don't need to be nervous. Everything is going to be fine."

"She's right Mokuba," Kaiba commented.

"Yeah," Mokuba answered in a daze. There was a knock at the door, Kaiba answered it again.

"It's time, are you ready? Let's go sir."

"Thank you," Kaiba said as he shut the door. "Let's go little brother, it's time."

Serenity looked at him, he had a small smile, and not only that, but his eyes were shining with happiness. Serenity couldn't help but think how handsome he looked.

Serenity excused herself; Mokuba stopped her before she left.

"The jungle gym was delivered the other day, I was going to tell you earlier, but I never had the chance."

"Oh Mokuba that is so exciting, all that's left is the mural," Serenity squealed as she ran over and hugged her friend. "I'll see you after the ceremony," Serenity said as she made her way out and on her way back to Rebecca's room.

"Hey Becs are you ready?" Serenity asked as she came in the room.

"Yes, let's go," Rebecca said as she grabbed Professor Hawkins arm.

"Ready Rebecca."

"Yes grandpa," Rebecca said.

The other two bridesmaid, were girls that Rebecca met when she was in college. They met up with the grooms men. Serenity recognized one of them as Jon, from when she first came home. She saw them paired off. Then there was Mr. Seto Kaiba slowly making his way over to her. He didn't say anything he still had happiness shining in his eyes. She smiled, up at him; she hasn't seen him this happy, ever. She took his arm, it was the first time she has ever felt comfortable with someone, it felt so natural.


	14. Reception Crisis

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Serenity walked in to the chapel with Kaiba. It was a huge wedding for Rebecca and Mokuba being who they are. Rebecca's grandfather knew quite a bit of people, Rebecca knew some people too. Then there was Mokuba, when news got out that the famous Seto Kaiba's brother was getting married, all the people that the Kaiba's knew were there. Being two famous people themselves, her being a famous archeologist, and Mokuba being the brother of Seto Kaiba, and a world class artist, it was going to be a big wedding.

She was smiling, she looked around saw Joey. He had an arm around Mai, he was smiling. He didn't seem to object to Kaiba escorting her, but he might say something later, for some reason that didn't bother her. She made eye contact with Mai; Mai gave her a knowing smile. Mai always seemed to know what was going on. Serenity smiled back she didn't know what she would do without her sister-in-law. Serenity pulled her eyes away from Mai; she smiled at Yugi and Tea. Tea came by last week announcing she was pregnant. Serenity was really happy for them.

Serenity kept walking, her gentle green eyes, met a different set of obsessed green eyes. They were glaring at her, with such hatred. Her smile fell a little bit, _'why is Duke glaring at me?'_ she thought. She tensed up; this didn't go unnoticed by Kaiba.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba whispered, through a smile.

"I've never seen Duke so angry," she whispered back. "He is actually making me scared."

Kaiba looked over at him, it was disturbing at how he was looking at her. He pulled Serenity closer to him, he never liked him in the first place. Kaiba noticed the look that he was staring at her with an intense stare. It could go for a glare. He never took his eyes off of her. It really was disturbing.

They made it up to the altar, the spilt ways. Serenity turned her head to see Rebecca come in. Everyone stood, and they were looking towards the door. The bridal march started to play and she started walking with her grandfather escorted her. She looked so beautiful; she had a huge grin on her face. Serenity looked over to Mokuba, he was just as happy. He looked like the happiness man in the world. The look on his face told her that he wasn't nervous anymore.

When Rebecca reached Mokuba, her grandfather gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. He made his way down to his seat. Then the wedding was started. The bride and groom exchanged vows. Serenity looked over at Kaiba; she saw that he was still smiling. It was the most she had ever seen him smile; she was beginning to like his small smile.

"You now may kiss the bride."

This caught Serenity attention, and she turned back to the newlyweds. They kissed and everyone clapped.

Serenity smiled as she watched her two best friends run down the aisle. They were both beaming. Everyone followed and watched them get into one of the limos that the Kaibas had. Slowly the people made their way out of the church and over to the reception at the Kaiba Mansion.

xxxxxxxxxx

Serenity still couldn't believe how beautiful the back yard looked. She didn't do any with these decorations, but she did help in the preparations, the colors, and almost everything else. She had always loved the Kaiba's grounds. She made her way over to the newlyweds. The guest will be coming soon and Serenity wanted to give them her wedding gift before anyone else. They were outside getting ready for everyone to come. She carried her gift to them.

"Serenity," Mokuba and Rebecca greeted.

"Hey, guys. I have something for you," Serenity said as she gave them her present.

"Serenity you didn't have to. You have done so much for us already," Rebecca said as she took the gift.

"Yeah Ren, if it wasn't for you Rebecca wouldn't have agreed to go out with me," Mokuba smiled.

"Hey," Rebecca whined, Mokuba and Serenity both laughed.

"I know, but I wanted to get you something, so live with it. Open it Becs."

"Alright."

Rebecca opened it; she had a confused look on her face.

"It's a blank canvas."

"Yeah, so when you get home from your honeymoon and when I'm not really busy, I'll paint something on there for you. You get to decide and tell me whenever you are ready."

"Oh Serenity, thank you, thank you, thank you," Rebecca squealed as she hugged her friend.

"Serenity that really is the best, thank you," Mokuba said as he gave both of them a hug.

When they were all hugging the first couple of guest started to show up. Mokuba released them.

"Let's get this show on the road. Alea, can you please take this canvas to our room please," Mokuba asked as she handed the canvas to the young maid.

"Yes sir," Alea said as she took the canvas and left.

Mokuba and Rebecca went over to where the line was going to be. Serenity stayed behind just a moment. She watched her friends go, they were holding hands. Another couple in Serenity's life is married. She wondered when it was going to be her turn, but if she could be there for another one of her friend's wedding, she would always be there for her friends.

Serenity made her way over to the line; everyone was there, even Seto. He was greeting the guest, with one of his small smiles. She smiled; she didn't know that she was smiling as she walked into her place in line. Still not breaking her eye contact with Seto, he looked over at her making eye contact with her. His smile made it all the way up to his eyes, it was a true smile. One that she has never seen before, she smiled back one that made it all the way up to her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding line went on for a couple of hours. Serenity was dead on her feet, she was sick and tired of standing in heels, but she didn't do anything until Rebecca and Mokuba gave the okay. Which should be any moment now, because Rebecca doesn't like standing for too long, she saw Rebecca turn and whisper to Mokuba. Serenity smiled; sometimes she is so smart that it scares her sometimes.

"We are going to end the line now," Mokuba announced.

"Yes," Jon mumbled under his breath as he took the brides maid that he escorted as he took her arm and led her to the food table.

The other all left too, Serenity told Rebecca that she would be over by Joey and Mai. It was nice to sit down. At the table sat Yugi and Tea, as long with her family it was just them.

"How are you feeling sis?" Joey asked.

"I'm really tired, but the night is still young and there is the dancing, which I am looking forward too. I think if I didn't love art so much I would have become a dancer or an actress either one."

Everyone laughed, because she said it so seriously. Everyone knew that there was no way that Serenity would give up art.

"Hey Serenity I was wondering if you know why Duke is acting so strange," Tea asked as she was holding Logan.

Serenity was caught off guard, "I have no idea. He has been acting this way for a while now."

"What do you mean he has been acting like this for a while?" Mai asked.

"He has…"

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen it is time for the bride and groom to share their first dance," the DJ interrupted.

Serenity knew what this meant, Rebecca and Mokuba would dance. It also meant that the wedding party would be dancing with them. That sent shivers up her spine. She couldn't believe that she was looking forward to the dances with Seto.

Everyone turned and watched the newlyweds dance. Slowly the wedding company started to dance. Slowly Seto came over to Serenity, despite Joey being at the table. Joey was sitting in his chair, Mai forcing himself to stay there. Seto offered his hand to her, she took it without thinking. When she took it he gently brought her to her feet. When she looked back at her family; Yugi, Tea, and Mai had smiles, and Joey had a forced smile. She laughed to herself when she saw it, but that didn't stop her. She also didn't see Duke sitting at a table by himself, with a drink or five continuing with his glaring.

He saw them go to the dance floor with hate in his eyes. He saw how Kaiba pulled her to him, placing one of his hands on her perfectly small waist. While she placed her hands one on the shoulder and the other in his hand. He saw the look that Serenity was giving Kaiba, and the look he was giving back. They both had smiles on their faces. How could she be happier with him? He couldn't stand it anymore. They were dancing so close together, like they were in their own little world. He stood up and made his way over to the dancing couple.

"How could you do this to me? To US!" Duke hollered.

As Duke was yelling the music had stopped and it felt like everyone stopped breathing.

"Duke what are you talking about? There never has been 'an us," Serenity commented as she stopped dancing, but still had one hand on his shoulder, while Kaiba had his hand still on her waist.

"What do you mean 'there never has been an us?' There has always been us right from when we met. We are a match made in heaven."

"Duke, seriously I don't know what you are talking about."

"Kaiba get your hands off of my Serenity!"

"She says she doesn't belong to you, Devlin," Kaiba said calmly.

"She belongs to me and only to me!" Duke shouted in her face. When he did this Kaiba wrapped his arm around her so Duke was yelling at Kaiba's elbow instead of her face. He was walking away, as he continued to make a scene of himself.

"What is he talking about?" Seto whispered, as he felt her tremble in his arms.

"I don't know, I really don't know."

"Fine you can have that slut, how much are you paying her to be with you? I don't need her; I can find someone else who will worship the ground I walk on."

This made everyone gasp. They all looked over at Serenity, she was blushing and a few tears escaped her eyes. Serenity didn't say anything; she has never been so embarrassed in her life. She made her way over to Duke. Kaiba followed her making sure that Duke wouldn't do anything to her. Duke was still ranting and raving; he stopped as soon as he saw that Serenity was right there.

"So you have come back to me, my dear sweet Serenity," Duke smiled as he went into kiss her.

When he came close to her face, she gathered all of her fingers into a fist and brought it into his face. Then she ran off the dance floor. Duke was on the floor in a daze, while everyone laughed at him. Joey ran after Serenity, but in a few minutes he came back, because he didn't know where she went. Mai was a little bit worried about her, but she looked around and she didn't see Kaiba anywhere.

Mokuba had Duke thrown out; nobody wanted to see him again. Rebecca was mad; nobody ever embarrasses Serenity like that and gets away with it.

Serenity and Seto were missing, but they continued with the reception. They all were worried about Serenity. She was always so strong, nothing got to her. She never let anyone get to her, but nothing made her more frustrated than Duke, he always knew how to push her one way or the other. Duke was always going to be the one who drove her crazy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity ran over to the pond, she didn't know where else to go. She just wanted to run far away from everyone. She wanted to disappear; she has never hated anybody before. Duke had embarrassed her for the last time. She never wanted to see that man again.

She sat down on the a small stone bench, she had tears running her down her cheeks. She was crying because she was frustrated, embarrassed, and mad. She never wanted to go out in public again. She wanted to go home and hide under bed. She knew that she would eventually get over this. She sat there without knowing that Kaiba was watching her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Serenity looked up her eyes wide with surprise; she didn't know he was there.

"What do you want?" Serenity asked in a small voice, not trying to sound rude.

"Are you alright?" he repeated as he sat down next to her.

"No, I just can't believe I let him get to me like that and that I lost control."

"Don't let him get to you, he doesn't mean anything."

"I know, but the things he said about me, they hurt."

"Of course they did, he tried to hurt you."

"You know that, I have never done any of those things he accused me of, right?" Serenity asked as her voice broke; she started to silently cry again.

Kaiba placed his arm around her; she started to cry into his shoulder. He let her cry it out. She hasn't cried like this for years. She hasn't cried like this in front of anybody either. Could feel his arm wrapped around her, his head on hers, she felt safe in his arms. She has never thought she would be in his arms like this. Knowing he was there calmed her down a little bit. She lifted her head met his eyes.

"You don't believe him do you?" Serenity asked hoping for a good answer.

"No, there is no way you could do what he said."

"Do you think I'm a slut?" She asked in a small voice, as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"No, stop asking questions like that. You aren't anything he says, stop thinking you are. You are a beautiful girl and there isn't any reason for you to listen to him."

"I'm beautiful?" She asked as new tears came to her eyes.

"Yes, so will you stop being dumb and get over it. You know you aren't any of those things and I know you aren't any of those things, so it doesn't matter what he thinks. Does he matter to you?"

"Never and never will."

"Good."

"Seto?"

"Hm."

"Thank you," Serenity said as she cuddled closer to him.

"You're welcome Serenity and Serenity?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice punch," he mused.

"Thank you, Seto," she laughed.

Xxxxxxxxx

Joey, Mai, Logan, Yugi, and Tea all left after that. Serenity wasn't going to come home until the reception was done. They told the newlyweds to tell Serenity that they left, because it was Logan's bedtime and Tea was quite tired, being pregnant and all. Each couple left the new couple a gift, and they were gone.

Serenity came back with Seto; she needed to stay until the end. Seto did try to get her to go home, but she didn't see the point. All she did was cry; he didn't hurt her in any way, well he did attack her verbally.

She made her way over to the table where the Rebecca and Mokuba were sitting. Seto never left her side. When Rebecca saw her she stood up and ran to her friend.

"Serenity are you alright?" Rebecca asked as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"We kicked Duke out after you ran," Mokuba said coming over. "How dare he say those things about you?"

"You don't believe them do you?" Serenity asked scared that the answer would be yes.

"No way, Serenity why would we believe him? We know you and we know you that you would never do what he said. Besides he was just mad, because he is jealous," Mokuba said as he sat back down.

"Jealous?" Serenity asked while she sat down next to Rebecca, who sat next to Mokuba and Seto sat next to her.

"Un-huh, because you didn't pick him. Forget him Serenity he isn't worth your time," Mokuba continued.

"Or your love," Rebecca chimed in.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Joey, Mai, Yugi, and Tea, left after we kicked Duke out," Mokuba commented.

"Really I'm surprised they lasted this long. Why did they leave? Do you know?"

"Yeah Mai said something about its Logan's bedtime, and Tea was tried."

"Does it matter that Tea was tired?" Seto asked, like why does that matter.

"Yeah, she's pregnant."

"Oh, great another thing that Yugi has beat me at."

This caused everyone to laugh, but Serenity laughed the longest. For a little bit longer they all sat there talking about whatever popped into their heads. Even Seto made a few comments here and there. Most of them made Serenity laugh; it was a good bonding moment for all of them. It was time for Rebecca to throw the bouquet. Serenity didn't want to participate; she was enjoying Seto's presence. They were having another nice conversation when they heard all the girls there shriek and squeal.

Serenity and Seto looked up and saw that the bouquet was in the air. They turned back towards each other and continued talking. Then the flowers landed in her lap. She was surprised, looked up at the crowd, then at Seto. He was holding back a laugh, because her face was priceless.

Serenity picked it up and threw it back into the crowd, blushing. The girls fought to get the bouquet again. Mokuba and Rebecca looked at each other with knowing looks.

"Why did you do that?" Seto asked with a smile still on his face.

"Me the next to get married it's not going to happen. No matter how hard I try I don't think it's going to be me."

"But what if it is you?"

"I'll believe it when I see a man that I love on his knees with a ring."

He chuckled, her face was a little flushed still and she was being quite stubborn. She didn't believe that she would get married. If he could he would change that tonight, but he needed to make sure that she loved him too, like the way he loved her.

"Okay, everyone it's time for us to say goodbye," Mokuba announced.

"Yep, we'll see you all in a few weeks," Rebecca agreed.

Serenity and Seto both got up and made their way after the couple. They were running towards the limo that was going to take them on their honeymoon. They got in and rolled down the window.

Serenity bid them goodbye, she was happy to see them so happy. Seto was behind her he said his goodbyes as well. They drove off; everyone went back to the party. Serenity was ready to go home; she has had a busy day. Seto had his arm around her; she looked up at him, while she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Can I give you a ride home?" He asked causally.

"Yes please, I need to sleep, today has been exhausting physically and emotionally."

"It shows."

"You don't have to rub it in," she said as she elbowed him in the rib. He chuckled, as he led her to the car.


	15. The Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

It was the middle of August, the wedding was over with. Mokuba and Rebecca still haven't come home yet. Serenity still hasn't worked on the mural yet. She had classes and she had her own painting she was working on. She had most of it done; there were times when she couldn't stop. On the weekends she worked harder, to get the painting done, so she could work on the mural.

Seto had the art show stands all done. He told Serenity that she couldn't come see it yet. He had been coming by more and more to see her at night. They would talk and laugh, Serenity couldn't deny that she had some feelings for this man. She would never say this out loud; it was a good secret to have.

Serenity hasn't seen Duke since the wedding reception. She hasn't even thought about what he said, his business has fallen, nobody played his game anymore. He hasn't been seen for those past weeks. Serenity couldn't care less. She was living her life to the fullest. Her life couldn't get any better.

Serenity was at the studio most days now. She had more than one classes now. She taught the younger kids in the morning, and the teenagers and young adults in the afternoon that went mostly into the evenings.

Bella was getting more and more students, because of Serenity and the park, since the center was so close to the park. Now that the park was all cleaned up and had new park equipment. The kids loved Mokuba's jungle gym. The fountain was well used; everyone couldn't wait for the unveiling of the mural.

Everyone who came by the center got to know Serenity and how amazing of an artist she is, as well as a person. Knowing that she was the artist painting the mural it made everyone even more exciting.

On Friday is when Serenity would work the hardest on her waterfall painting. She has never seen a waterfall like this before. This image just came to her one night, and she knew that she had to capture the image that she saw. It was beautiful; it was a huge waterfall, with blues, greens, and the sun reflecting the water making the water have a purple look to it. She had her headphones in she didn't hear the door open and reveal the man she has been slowly getting to know, Seto Kaiba.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw her. Yes he was full blown in love with her, but he didn't want to scare her away. He knew she had some feelings for him, but he has yet to prove it yet. He was going to wait and see if there was any feelings for him.

He came in he had brought some food tonight. It was food from her favorite café. She told him about it and how they had the best brownies, and raspberry tea. He bought her food tonight. He wanted to make her happy; he wanted to be the one who brought a smile to her face, the one that causes her to laugh. A year ago, he wouldn't have cared about this girl. He has changed; he has changed for the better. He has a brother again, his company in running smoother than ever. Employees aren't quitting very often. He has to say that it is thanks to this girl and what she has done to him.

She had her back to him; she was absorbed into her painting. He thought that this was her best painting yet. He placed the bag on the table. He went over to her, had an idea one that he hasn't done since Mokuba was twelve or thirteen. She was placing her paint brush in some water.

"Serenity!" He shouted as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Ah!" Serenity screamed.

Seto laughed out loud as he showed her who scared her.

"Seto, that wasn't funny," she said as she took her headphones off. "I didn't even hear come in."

"That my dear was the point," Seto said as he sat down next to her.

"Well it wasn't funny. It was a good thing I wasn't painting when you scared me I would have messed up the painting."

"I would never do that."

"Yeah, save the painting and scare the artist," Serenity said sarcastically.

"That way we can keep the painting."

"You can be so mean," Serenity said as she hit his arm.

He laughed. "Be nice or you won't get any of the food I brought you."

"Food?"

He didn't say anything he stood up and went to the bag that he placed on the table behind her.

"What kind of food? Is it good food?" Serenity asked as she followed him. She hasn't eaten since lunch.

He still didn't say anything; he started to unpack the bags. He had enough for two. She looked at him in awe; he brought her food from the café. She has never been so happy. Then she had an idea.

"Hey don't unpack all right now."

He looked up, "why?"

"Let's take it out on the balcony," she stated as she grabbed a bag and headed towards the open door that lead outside.

He smiled; he grabbed the other bag and followed her. He has not at the opportunity to be on the balcony. Once he stepped outside he saw there was two chairs and a small table. Serenity was already going through the bag in one of the chairs.

"Did you forget something?" she asked as he looked up at him.

"Like what?"

"The brownies?"

"The brownies that are in this bag?" He asked as he sat down.

"You have the brownies? Give me," she said as he lunged for the bag in his hand.

"No way, you have to eat something else first," he said as he lifted the bag over his head.

"Who do you think you are? My brother?"

"Nope, just someone who has your brownies."

"Fine," she sighed in defeat as she sat back down.

They unpacked the bags and ate everything that was inside. Seto handed Serenity the brownies he forgot that he had the tea inside. He went back and grabbed them. When he came back out, Serenity had the brownies on the table and she was standing by the railing overlooking the park. Seto went over to her, handed her a cup.

"Thanks," she said taking it.

"You're welcome," he said then taking a sip from his.

"You know what? I love this view."

Seto didn't say anything, it sounded like she was going to say more.

"I used to love being up high, then Battle City happened. That frighten me a lot. I never wanted to be up high again. Then a few months ago when I stormed into your office," she looked up at him with a smile. He smiled back as he remembered that.

"Anyway looking through the window back then freaked me out. Then over time I was able to overcome that fear. With you, knowing you were there also helped me not to freak out. It helped me out, because I used to love being up high and seeing the lights it is so beautiful. Now I can stand here and know that it will be okay. I can see the lights again, the lights in the park. They weren't there before my idea. Knowing I have helped his community get a new park, where kids can come and play. I have always loved this park, back when I in high school I would come and sit in the park and draw whatever I could see. Then when I came home from college seeing the park in that condition made me sad. Knowing I could do something made me happier than I have been for a while," Serenity commented.

Seto placed an arm around her shoulders. He knew she wasn't sad, this was the deepest he has ever heard her speak about anything, besides art. She placed her head on his chest, because it couldn't quite reach his shoulder. She was starting to like being in his arms. They were so strong, she felt right. She could feel his head rested on hers. She smiled more; she had her arms wrapped around his waist.

He led her back inside, back to her painting. She looked up at him confused.

"You know I have to say that this is your best painting yet."

"Yeah, you think so?"

"I know so," Seto whispered as he moved his arm down to her waist

She felt his hands go around her waist. She could feel chills up her spine. Her arms found their way on their own around his neck. They pulled away; Serenity was looking into his eyes. They were saying something, Serenity couldn't make it out. She smiled; she realized that she liked that look. It was a look only for her. She was positive Mokuba hasn't seen this look, at least not for a very long time, was it love?

Serenity could feel her body move forward of its own accord. She noticed that Seto was moving forward too. She looked at his lips; she didn't know badly she wanted to kiss those lips until that moment. She closed her eyes. They were about to kiss when a rock came through the window. Serenity screamed in surprised, she broke away from Seto and went to the rock. She picked up the rock, she ran to the balcony. She was mad, who would be so stupid to throw a rock. She looked around, she didn't see anybody. She threw the rock back. Seto came and placed his hands on her waist. She leaned back into his chest, Serenity remembered a couple of months ago thinking what it would be like to lean into his chest. She smiled; she couldn't help but think how right it felt, how perfect he was for her, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"I think it's time to go. I'm tired and I'm needed here tomorrow to help Bella."

"I understand I think I need to leave to. I have some work I need to do before tomorrow."

Serenity gathered up all her belongings while Seto picked up all the trash from the café.

"You going to eat these brownies?" He asked seriously, but he already knew the answer.

"You are joking right?"

"I have said before I don't kid around."

"No you are joking," Serenity smiled as she went to claim her chocolate love.

He smiled, as he held them above his head. He was walking backwards out of the door.

"Seto give me those brownies!" Serenity exclaimed as she grabbed her bag and ran after the tall man.

The two of them could be seen walking in the park with each other. He was teasing her and she was teasing him right back.

xxxxxxxxx

Duke Devlin was ruined, he also had lost it. He closed his shop; he hasn't shaved in a while. He hasn't done his hair and it was all over the place. He now spent most of his time drinking and looking at the one picture of Serenity that he hasn't ripped up.

He couldn't rip it up; he had to keep one, just one. He stopped following her around. He stayed in his apartment above the store all day and night.

The apartment was a pigsty, but he didn't care. He only thing he cared about was the girl in the picture and how he could never have her.

He threw the empty bottle at the wall. There were broken bottles all over the place.

"Why didn't she pick me?" he wondered out loud. "I'm better at everything then Kaiba is."

The way they acted at the wedding made him sick. He needed away to get back at her. He needed to destroy something of hers, but he didn't know what.

He went to see if he had any more alcohol; it was his only friend nowadays, there wasn't any. He left, he knew a great bar downtown that was open all night. He locked up his house and stumbled on his way.

The only problem about the bar was where it was. You have to pass the park and the community center to get there.

By the time he got there it was late, and darker. He walked to the bar, because he had to see if Serenity was there. He needed to see her, it wasn't love he felt anymore it was a hobby to see her, it was his obsession. It was Friday and he knew that she was still there.

He stumbled over to his spot; he would spend hours standing her watching her. He was in the shadow of a tree; he looked up at her, since she was on the second floor. He saw Serenity, but she wasn't alone, Kaiba was with her again. Anger, Jealousy, rage came to him, he couldn't take it anymore. If she couldn't belong to him nobody could have her. Here she was with another man, they were so close, Duke could see that they were about to kiss.

He had to do something; he noticed a good size rock next to his feet. He picked it up and chucked it. He watched it go in through the class. He continued on his way to the bar, before she could see him and know it was him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duke stayed at the bar until the early hours of the morning. He left around five in the morning. He was quite drunk now. It was amazing how he hasn't passed out yet. Weeks and weeks of tolerance he guessed, but he didn't cares about that. He doesn't care about anything anymore.

He passed the community center the lights were all out, but the sun was starting to come up. He knew that Serenity loved this place. He knew that Serenity had her art here. He perked up, her art was here. She loved it here; Serenity's art was what she loved most in the world.

He knew what he could do. He stumbled over to the front, he tried to open the door it was locked. He tried again, but it didn't move. He noticed how there were windows in the door. He grabbed a rock, smashed it through the window. He unlocked the door. He was lucky the place didn't have alarms.

Duke had been here back when Serenity was in high school. He couldn't believe that she could love a place like this. When he finally marries her he is going to force her to give up art and the center. This shows how crazy he has become.

He was the only one how could have her. He hated how old and dusty the center is. He made his way up the stairs where he saw Serenity would be every night. There was some stuff that he remembered that she had it was called turpentine. It got oil paints off the brushes and it could ruin oil paintings. He looked all over the place looking for it. He messed up the room looking for it. He found some, he smiled it was the smile of a mad man. He looked at her painting before he destroyed it. A waterfall? Why would anyone waste their time painting a waterfall or anything from nature? Nature wasn't worth his time. Now if she painted a picture of him it would be a different story.

He poured the turpentine all over her painting. He watched as the colors ran off the canvas. He had destroyed her best painting. He threw the little bucket away. There were some still in the bucket and it leaked all over the rags that were in the metal wire racked trash can.

Duke looked at his handy work, as he left he tripped over a cord. The cord was plugged into the plug next to the trash can. When he tripped the cord came out so fast that it gave a little spark. With the rags in the trash can covered with turpentine they caught the spark, and in the middle there was an embers of a small fire.

Duke didn't know this he left knowing he had ruined her painting. Knowing that he was satisfied that he had ruined something of her life, just like the way she had ruined his.

Xxxxxxxxx

The next day Serenity was laying in bed thinking about what almost happened last night. She had never been so happy. She couldn't believe that she almost that she almost kissed Seto Kaiba! She had to admit that she never saw that coming. She got ready for the day; since it was Saturday she was going to the center. Bella wasn't going to be in the center that much on Saturdays.

Joey let her have his car, because she uses it more than he does. She smiled, as she drove to the center. She loved Joey; he was always taking care of her. Lately he has backed off a lot, she was happier than ever. Serenity was even more surprised when he didn't say anything about the wedding. Joey was growing up.

She didn't have a lot of things to do today, so she was thinking of finishing up the mural. All she had left was the Blue Eyes White Dragon, her smile widen. The blue eyes is Seto's favorite duel monster. She can see why it was his favorite; it was magnificent, graceful, and very beautiful. She pulled up, jumped out. She couldn't remember the last time she was in a good mood. There was nothing that could bring her down. When she reached the door she pulled out her keys so she could unlock it.

She saw the that the door window was broken; she thought it was weird, but didn't think anything of it. Then she tried to unlock it, but it was open, but she didn't think anything of it. There were things that she didn't think things through.

Serenity made her way to the room where the young children do their projects. A bunch of them came running over each yelling her name. She loved little kids.

"Hey who broke the window?" Serenity asked after she greeted them.

"It was like that when we got here," answered Harrison. He was the one who she helped the first time she was here.

"Really? Alright well I guess it was some accident. Let's go back to our projects."

A scream of cheers came from the children. Serenity smiled, as she smelt something burning.

"It must have be Bella cooking something," she thought out loud as she walked back to the children.

They all needed her help so she didn't have the chance to work on the mural today. It was alright, she was glad to help any way she could.

She was helping Harrison again, she smelt something burning again, but this time it was stronger.

"What's burning?" Harrison asked as the ceiling fell and the flames came through, kids started screaming.

"Everyone get out!" Serenity ordered over the screaming. The kids started running towards front doors.

"Leave everything! Get out everyone! OUT!" Serenity shouted as the ceiling started falling in some spots.

"Lizzy get them out! I'm going to go get Bella."

"Yes Serenity, everyone follow me, out, out," Lizzy ordered as Serenity ran up the stairs.

The second floor was all in flames expect the stairs.

"No," she whispered. Her painting was gone, her best painting was gone.

She could feel her eyes water up, because of the smoke and the lost of her best painting. She ran up to Bella's apartment.

She knocked, "Bella!" no answer.

Serenity tried to turn the door knob. Serenity screamed, the doorknob was burning hot. Serenity pulled her hand away; she could feel her skin be ripped off.

She kicked the door down, it was burned mostly already, so it fell down.

"BELLA!" Serenity screamed.

"Serenity dear in here," came Bella's voice from the bed room.

Serenity ran towards the room, Serenity has been up here a few times in the past. The door was open she saw Bella behind a beam that has fallen through. She was trapped, her foot was stuck underneath it.

"Bella I'll get you out."

"Serenity dear, hurry I can't feel my foot."

Serenity pushed the beam off, it was heavy, but Serenity was able to push it off. She helped her up. Bella grabbed her damage hand, Serenity winced.

"Serenity your hand?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter. Let's get you out of here."

They slowly stumbled down the stairs. Bella's foot looked swollen, Serenity thought it looked broken. It didn't help that Serenity's hand had started to bleed badly. They made their way out of the building. Serenity had placed Bella on a bench in the park where all the kids and met up. Lizzy came running over.

"Lizzy did everyone make it out safely?" Serenity asked as he ripped her shirt to wrap around her hand.

"No, Harrison is missing," Lizzy mumbled sadly.

Serenity looked at the young teen and at Bella. She turned and ran back into the burning building.

"SERENITY NO!" Bella shouted after her.

The bottom floor was covered on flames now. Serenity ran into each room yelling Harrison's name. She went back into the room where she last saw him.

"Harrison! HARRISON!"

She heard a small cry, she didn't know what it was, but it was something in the flames. She ran towards the sound. She saw a large wooden beam on the floor and Harrison behind it curled up, he wasn't hurt, but he was crying and quite scared.

"Harrison!" Serenity called to him.

"Serenity, help me!" Harrison cried.

"I'm coming sweetheart, don't be scared I'm here."

She raced toward him, gather him up and ran out. She had him in her arms, when she was running she tripped, Harrison flew out of her arms. He stood up looked at her in fear.

"Run Harrison!" She ordered. He was coming towards her, "GO!" She yelled as she got up.

He ran out, Serenity was up, but she didn't see part of a wooden beam fall. It landed on her, it had flames on it. The flames went into her long brown hair. This caused her to fall down again, she also didn't see the heavy half of the wooden beam fall and land on her legs. She screamed out in pain. Then there was another one a smaller piece of wood fall and land on her right arm and part of her head, this caused her to pass out.

Outside everyone saw Harrison run out, but there was no Serenity. The fire department arrived and they raced to put it out. Everyone outside didn't know if Serenity was dead or still alive.


	16. Hosptial Visits

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Seto arrived at work at five in the morning. The sun was barely coming up; he thought it was going to be a normal Saturday. One of the busiest days of the week, since the KaibaCorp building isn't opened on Sundays, the building maybe closed but Seto still worked.

It was around nine or ten when he decided to stretch his legs and get some coffee. He had a coffee machine in his office. He grabbed a cup and poured his coffee then he made his way over to the window. He loves looking over the city of Domino. At first it was because he had power and the people didn't, but now his views have changed. He still loved power, but the words of a certain green eyed beauty came to his mind.

He was taking a drink, when he saw the smoke raising in the direction of the community center. His eyes widen as his cup fell to the ground

"Serenity," was his only thought as he ran out of his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Dazo's day off, so Seto drove himself to work. He was grateful that he did. He jumped out of his car ran over to the group of kids. He noticed Serenity was there, she didn't see him. She was talking to a teenager and Mrs. Turner. Serenity looked shocked, but it didn't stop her. He saw her run back into the building.

"SERENITY NO!" he heard Mrs. Turner shout.

The fire department showed up before he did. They were getting the fire under control. Serenity passed them without them knowing, but Kaiba ran passed the kids and tried to get into the building they stopped him.

"Sorry sir, you can't go in there."

"I have too; I have to get her out."

"We will do our best sir."

Kaiba cursed, as he went back to the group. He saw the child run out of the building. At least he was safe, but Seto didn't care about the kid. He wanted to know if Serenity was safe. The fire fighters came out with her. He sighed with relief, he ran to her without thinking. He took her from the firefighter. He held her close, she looked up at him. She had blood coming down her face; she must have hit her head. Her hand was wrapped and soaked in blood.

"Seto I'm scared, I can't feel anything," she whispered as her eyes are wide and frantic.

"It's okay, I'm here."

Serenity knew she was going to be okay, because Seto said it would. She relaxed a little bit in his arms. Seto placed her on the gurney he gently held her uninjured hand. The EMTs were hooking an IV into her arm then they began to lift her up into the ambulance. Seto stayed by her side, but when she was lifted by the EMT, their hands were coming unhooked.

Serenity felt his hand slowly leave hers, "NO, Seto stay with me please. Don't let me go."

Seto gently grabbed her hand to reinsure her that he wasn't going anywhere, but he also said, "I'm not going anywhere."

He climbed in, the EMTs didn't say anything. Being Seto Kaiba did have some quirks. He sat next to her still holding her small hand. She relaxed even more, then she tensed up, she started to feel the pain of her legs, the cut on her head and the missing skin on her hand.

"Seto it hurts," she hissed.

Seto realized the adrenaline was wearing off.

"It's okay the medics gave you some painkillers you won't feel anything soon.

Serenity felt the painkillers work as soon as Seto was talking. She looked over at him; he had blood all over him, her blood. She looked into his blue eyes, she started to tear up.

"Serenity what's wrong?"

"I got blood all over you and your white suit. I'm sorry," she cried.

He gave her a small smile, "its okay I didn't really like this suit anyway."

"But I ruined it, I'm sorry," she cried again.

Seto was going to say something, but he never did, she passed out before he could. He looked at her, he sighed. What would he have done if he had lost Serenity? He gazed at her; she finally looked out of pain. He knew then and there was no way he could live without her. If he lost her, he would be lost too.

He pulled out his cell phone; he needed to make a call.

"Seto Kaiba's office."

"Get me the number of Joey Wheeler," he demanded.

"Yes sir," the secretary answered recognizing her boss's voice. He waited, and then she gave him what he wanted, and hung up.

He called Joey Wheeler. This was something Seto Kaiba never thought he would do in his life. Seto waited, and waited for someone to answer, but there was no answer. He hung up and tried again and again until they reached the hospital.

The doors opened and they pulled Serenity out. She was rushed, Seto never left her side. They raced her to the doors to enter the ER.

"Sorry sir, but you can't go in there," said one of the nurses.

Seto didn't say anything as her hand was ripped out of his. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew if he did she would be better.

He found his way over to the waiting room. He called Joey again and again. There was no answer. Seto was irritated, here was he was trying to tell him that his sister was in the hospital and he didn't know. He sat down as he sighed as he put his head in his hands.

He knew then and there. There was no way he could live without her. As he saw her run into the building, he needed her in his life. He never wanted to lose her or be that close to losing her again.

She had been in the ER for a few hours. Seto had called Joey a couple of more times, but he still didn't answer. He didn't know what else to do. He paced in the waiting room, he had gone down to the hospital café and gotten a small bite to eat, he had even slept a little bit, but don't much. He was running out of things to do, Seto tried calling Joey again, just when he was about hang up.

"Hello?"

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day!" Seto demanded as he stood up and started walking back and forth.

"Who is this?" Joey demanded.

"Wheeler, where have you been?"

"Kaiba? Why are you calling me?"

"Serenity is in the hospital."

"What?" Joey shouted.

"Wheeler where are you?" Kaiba asked in a calmer voice.

"We are at the beach, Mai and I both had a day off, so we decided to go to the beach for the weekend."

"How far away are you?"

"At least five hours," Seto didn't say anything. "Kaiba how bad is she?"

"I don't know, she still is in the ER."

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Don't worry, I'll stay here until you get here."

"Thanks Kaiba."

He closed his phone as he sat back down. He sat there waiting; he hasn't heard anything from the doctor yet. He never has been good at waiting, in fact he hated it. This summer has been a summer of change. He has come to know that the best things come to those who wait. With the mural for one thing, from what he has seen he knew that is going to be the most amazing thing he as ever seen. He hasn't been to see to the mural since the day he got paint on his suit. He has been to the park, but he tried not to look at it. He was waiting for the finish project. Now he had to wait even longer, because the artist wouldn't be able to work on it for a while.

Seto was thinking about Serenity and what happened to her when the doors of the ER opened up. He snapped up as he walked over to the doctor.

"How is she doctor?"

"Well she lucky to be alive, with all the smoke she inhaled. To add to that she has two broken legs; the right is a minor fracture, the left one we had to operate on. Her right hand is going to need a skin graph and she has burns up her right arm, which will need some skin grafts as well.

"I want to be kept me updated on her condition."

"Sir?"

"She is a personal friend of mine. Her family is on their way, but it will be a few hours before they get here. Will be alright if I wait in there with her?"

"I guess that will be alright," the doctor said thoughtfully. "Please follow me to her room."

The doctor led Seto to the room where Serenity is. It was for family only, but right now Seto was the closest to anything she had. When they reached her room, the doctor left leaving Seto alone with her.

As he walked in the first thing he noticed was how damaged she looked. The leg casts, and the bandages on her arm, hand, and head. It made his heart ache to see her like this. He sat down and took her left hand, the uninjured hand and gently rubbed his thumb over her hand.

He noticed her beautiful long brown hair was gone. It had either been burned off or it was badly damaged so they had to chop it off. Either way he liked it, it fit her spunky personality. With his other hand he reached up and grabbed a small piece of her hair and leaned up and brought it to his lips. He sat back down as he saw her open her eyes a little bit.

She looked around seeing if she could find anything familiar. She turned and saw Seto sitting next to her with her hand in his; she gave him a drowsy smile.

"You stayed," she whispered her voice was raspy, from the smoke. She had a tears escape her eyes.

"Nothing could drag me away," he whispered back, as he wiped away the tears.

"Thank you," she whispered as she wiped away his, then fell back into a peacefully sleep.

Xxxxxxxxx

Serenity had woken up a few hours later, she was wide awake. She had time to get use to the thought of her damage body. The doctor told that in time she would have to through therapy for her legs, and to learn how to use her right hand and arm again. She silently cried when the doctor left. Her whole life was based around her right hand, her artist hand.

The doctor also told her about the rehab center that would be easier for her to have access too. Since it would be easier for her and everyone around her, this center had rooms for her to stay in while she learned to use her hand and eventually walk again. The only problem was it was on the other side of Domino.

She has had some food brought to her after the explanation. She was trying her best to be quite, because Seto was asleep next to her bed. He looked so exhausted; she tried to let him sleep. He was awake when the doctor explained everything. She let him sleep, but not before he wiped away her silent tears. The conversation went through her mind as she ate.

_When the doctor left she couldn't hold back the tears. They fell from her eyes in mass numbers. She had to learn how to use her hand and arm again. The skin on her right hand was ripped off and the skin on her arm had three degree burns on them. She had been told that her legs were both broken, one was minor, but the other needed surgery. She didn't know what to do._

_There was no control over her sobs. She felt a comforting squeeze of her left hand. She forgot that Seto was also in the room. She looked towards him, tears still running. He had a look that he was trying to sympathize. She wanted to throw herself into his arms, wanting the comfort that she knows that she would find there. Seto saw this and gathered her up into his arms the best he could. _

"_Sh, it's alright."_

"_No it's not, I lost the use of my hand," she choked, her voice still raspy._

_He pulled away, he had a small glare. This surprised her; he has never looked at her like this before. She waited; he gently picked up her bandaged hand. She wondered what he was going to do with it._

"_Is you hand or arm gone?"_

"_No," she whispered._

"_No it's not," he repeated. "It is still here, you are lucky Serenity. You still have your hand and your arm. They already gave you the skin grafts; all you need to do is to push yourself to learn to paint again. All you need is to push yourself to learn how to use them again. There are many men and women who have lost their hands or arms. They would have done anything to have a simple skin graft, the skin grafts that you have. With time you will be using your hand and your arm again. With time Serenity you will be painting again."_

_Serenity looked at him in a new light, here he was telling her not to give up. New tears came to her eyes, but these tears weren't from sadness, they were there because Seto Kaiba had motivated her. Told her that she still can do what she loved. _

_They weren't that far apart when she threw herself back into her arms. The best she could without hurting her arm and hand. _

She had finished eating, she turned on the TV and watched for a little bit, but nothing was on. She was bored with the TV and tried to find something else to occupy her time. There wasn't really anything to do without her sketchbook. She went back to watching the TV, but her hand had other ideas, it slowly went to Seto's brown locks.

She was gently brushing her hands through them. She didn't know what she was doing until she heard a small moan come from him. She looked down at him; she had her hand on his head. She realized what she had been doing. She took her hand off, and had a small blush kiss her cheeks.

She turned her attention back fully to the TV. Acting like she didn't do anything. She had never done that before. She had to admit, she didn't expect his hair to be so soft, and she didn't expect that she would actually like the feel of his hair between her fingers.

He sat up looking around, she looked over at him. She couldn't help it her eyes were drawn to him.

"What time is it?" he asked stretching while sleep still in his voice.

"Late, I'm not entirely sure."

He nodded his head in understanding. He couldn't believe that her family wasn't here let. He didn't want them to be. He wanted to be alone to be her longer.

"Why did you stop?" He asked as he placed his head back down on the side of the bed.

"Stop what?" she asked slightly panicked.

"Having your fingers in my hair, it felt good."

She didn't say anything, she placed her fingers back into his hair, and she could hear him sigh with content. She blushed, but she smiled anyway.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, even though I can't feel anything. How are you?"

"Sore."

"Sore?"

"Yeah, from sleeping the way I did, but I'm not the one who ran into a burning building and break both my legs."

"I had to save the little boy. If I didn't he wouldn't be here. I know I wouldn't be able to live with that. I needed too."

He sat up, her hand slid to his cheek. She didn't her hand away. He was staring into her eyes as she stared into his eyes.

"I need you too. I don't think I could live without you," he whispered.

Serenity continued to look deeply into his eyes, she had never been told that and have the person mean it with all his heart. She felt his hand cup her face and stroke her cheek with his thumb. She could feel her heart beat faster. Was this the moment that she has been waiting for?

He was leaning towards her, she found herself leaning as well. She closed her eyes; she could feel his hot breath on her lips. Their lips were millimeters from each other when Joey raced through the door.

"Serenity."

"Joey," she gasped in surprise. Seto made his way out of the chair, the both had blushes. Hers was more extreme.

"Serenity how are you doing?" He asked as he sat in the chair ignoring Kaiba.

"Better, but still a little tired. My throat hurts, but it's not as bad as it was."

Mai reached the room, with Logan in his car seat. She was out of breath. Once they parked Joey ran inside, not thinking about anything, but his little sister. She placed the carrier on floor as she went and stood behind her husband.

"Hey hun, you alright?"

"Yeah, but I've been better."

"Yeah I bet you have."

"Serenity how did this happen?" Joey asked.

When Serenity told her story, Seto had slipped out. While she had been sleeping he made a call to his secretary to have someone bring him some clean clothes. He was still in his white suit with her blood all over it. He had never wanted to get out of his clothes so badly. Once he was out, he saw Dazo with a bag.

"Here you go sir."

"Thank you Dazo, I'm going to be here a little longer. Please bring my car from the community center here."

"Yes sir, is there anything else?"

"No, just make sure that my car is here."

"Yes sir," Dazo said then turned and left.

Seto went into the nearest restroom and changed his clothes. He entered back into her room, he was relieved to see her smile and talk to her family. Her voice was still on the dry side, he smiled inside he liked the sound of her voice. She loved her family like he loved his.

"_Her family,"_ he thought. If he was going to be with her he would have to tolerate them. Over the summer, he has considered going out with her. She was nothing like her brother, that was something he could live with, but she loved her brother and her brother hated him. It was time to put this rivalry behind them. If he was ever going to ever have a chance with Serenity he had to stop this. He was going to talk to Joey once he had a chance.

"Kaiba," came a voice breaking his train of thoughts.

He looked up and notices it was Joey talking to him.

"Wheeler."

"Could I talk to you outside?"

This caught everyone's attention. Mai was staring at Joey with awe, Seto looked indifferent, but Serenity looked confused, shocked, and slightly scared.

Seto didn't say anything, as he stepped out of the room. Serenity started to say something, but was cut off from Mai. They could see them from the room, because of all the windows.

In the hallway, Seto had his arms crossed and was staring down at Joey. Seto waited for him to say something. It looked whatever Joey had to say was going to be hard for him.

"What is it Joey?" Seto asked he couldn't take the silence anymore.

Joey still didn't give him an answer. Instead Joey held out his hand, "Thank you for being there for my sister when I couldn't," Joey thanked as Kaiba placed his hand in his. "I don't know what I would have done with her gone. I have spent my whole life looking out for her and the one day I decide to leave without telling her she gets hurt."

Joey still had Seto's hand in his, as he looked up at tall man. Joey placed his other hand on his, "Really Kaiba, thank you."

"I know how hard it was for you to do that Joey, but we need to end this. We need to but this childish rivalry behind us. If not for our sake at least for Serenity's sake. Are we willing to do that? I know I am," Seto stated.

"For Serenity," Joey agreed as he pulls Seto into a man hug.

They turned and went back into the room. When they entered the girls were looking at them in awe.

"Joey hun, we need to head out. I need to put Logan to bed," Mai said standing up.

"Alright we have had a rough day, we'll come back tomorrow," Joey said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "See ya tomorrow kay Ren?"

"Yeah, see you both tomorrow." Mai came and kissed her forehead as well. Joey hand Logan in his hand.

They both left Kaiba giving them a nod. He made it know he wasn't leaving to them. They walked away; they both knew she was in good hands. Kaiba wanted to stay; he wanted to be with her. He sat back in the chair once her family was gone.

"What did you and Joey talk about?"

"Does it matter?" he smirked.

"Of course it does! You and my brother have never gotten along and now you had a little talk and the air around both of you has changed. I noticed it when you guys came back in."

"We talked, nothing more," he stated, he truly enjoyed how worked up she was getting over this.

"He gave you a man hug and you gave him one back. That isn't normal!"

Seto just smiled, while he nurse brought in some dinner.

"Here is some food, there anything else for you sweetheart?"

'No thank you," Serenity thanked as the nurse left.

"Yummy," Seto teased sarcastically, it was roast beef, corn, mashed potatoes and a pudding cup, with a lemon-lime drink.

"Oh, go suck a strawberry," she mumbled.

He laughed, she forced the food down. She always had hated hospital food. She remembered when she had her eye surgery when she was thirteen.

"I hate eating this food. It has always been the same."

"I don't think anyone is supposed to like hospital food."

"Then why do they have a café? I know they have food there that is edible."

"Well that's what you get when you get stuck in the hospital."

"It's not my fault!" Seto gave her a "really" look. "Okay it is sort of my fault."

He chuckled under his breath as his phone went off. "I'll be right back I need to take this call."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," she smiled, he smiled back.

She watched him leave, she was happy. She leaned back; she closed her eyes to take in everything that has happened to her. She felt herself trying to fight sleep. She couldn't take it any more she gave in to the drowsiness as she felt a gentle hand on hers. She knew it was Seto, with that she fell into a pleasant sleep, knowing he would be there once she woke up.

Xxxxxxxxx

Joey and Mai left Logan with Yugi and Tea, so they could visit Serenity. Once they made it up to the floor where Serenity room was they were holding hands. Not saying much, because there was nothing to say just knowing that they loved each other. Joey pulled Mai to him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered 'I love you' in it. Mai looked to him and smiled, she kissed his cheek as they made it to her room.

They stopped as they saw who was in the room and what they were doing with Serenity. Seto Kaiba was sitting there holding her hand and laughing. Not one of his mechanical laughs like he does or did when he would duel, but a true laugh. He looked different too. They couldn't believe that this was Seto Kaiba. He was in the clothes that he was wearing yesterday. He had his white trench coat over, but now that it was off he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Something that both have never seen him wear before.

Joey and Mai could see them through the windows. Kaiba and Serenity didn't see them they were laughing and talking together. They backed off and came back like they didn't see anything. Mai stayed in the hallway, because they had a plan to talk to them, to get to the bottom of this.

Joey knocked on the door first getting their attention. Joey noticed how Serenity threw the blanket over their hands. Like she was hiding something, he smiled inwardly, because he already knew that they were holding hands.

"Hey Joey."

"Hey Serenity, Kaiba."

"Wheeler."

Serenity looked at them they still had something different between them. It was weird, it was driving her crazy. She needed to know what was going on between them. It wasn't like Joey to keep secrets from her.

"Kaiba could I talk to my little sis for a moment?"

"Of course, excuse me," he said as he stood up. Joey didn't miss how his hand came out from underneath the blanket.

Once Kaiba was out of the room Joey sat down in the chair. The plan was Joey was going to talk to Serenity and Mai was going to talk to Kaiba.

"Kay, Ren what is going on with you and Kaiba?"

"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked with a blush on her cheeks.

"Don't play dumb I know you know what I'm talking about."

"Alright I'll tell you if you tell me what happened between you and Seto yesterday that changed, you have to tell me that first."

"We have buried our past. We have put our rivalry to an end," Joey said bluntly.

Of all the things she thought, that was the last thing she expected. She was happy the two important men in her life were going to try to get along.

"Really Joey?"

"Yep, so now with that out of the way what is going on between you and Kaiba?"

"Joey, I know you don't like him, but something has come into our lives that we have both decided we want to try."

"And what is that?"

Xxxxxxxxx

Once Seto was outside he saw Mai standing there with a knowing smile. He decided that he didn't like it.

"Can I help you?" he asked awkwardly.

"When did you fall for little Serenity?" She asked bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" Seto huffed; he didn't want to talk about this with her.

"Don't play coy with me Mr. Kaiba I've have know for a while there was something between the two of you. If you don't answer my questions I am going to go tell Serenity that you don't like her at all," Mai threatened.

"Fine, she has intrigued me from when she first stepped into my house when she and Mokuba came home from school and from there it had sunk up on me. I don't know the precise moment when I knew I had fallen for her, but I do know the moment where I couldn't live without her."

"When was that?"

"When I saw her run into the burning building and I didn't see her come back out."

"So tell me Mr. Kaiba what are your intentions with my dear sister-in-law?"

"I'm going too…"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I have very strong feelings for him. Joey I don't think I could enter into this relationship without knowing I have your blessing, because I know you past with him and how he was back then. Now he is a different man."

"Serenity you have my blessing," Joey sighed, he knew that this meant everything to her and it wasn't in his heart to hurt her even more. "But if he hurts you in any way I swear I am going to kill him."

"Don't worry Joey, he won't. I love him."

Xxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to ask her to be with me for as long as she wants too."

"So your girlfriend?"

"Yes I can't live without her, because I love her."

xxxxxxxxx

They both admitted they loved each other at the same time, without the other to hear it. The point is they both have said it.


	17. I Love Something Else Besides Your Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

It had been about a week, since the fire. From what Seto and her family had told her it had started on the second floor. It was started by a can of turpentine and how it had become in contact with extreme heat. She wondered how it could have happened. She remembered cleaning off her brushes with only a little bit of turpentine; she also knows she did not throw the can away. Something happened after she left with Seto.

Speaking of Seto, she smiled. She had never been so happy. The night when she admitted to Joey that she loved Seto, he asked her to be his girlfriend.

Xxx

_Joey nodded as he got up from the chair. "In that case he deserves you. Maybe you are the cause of the changed in him and with your help he will stay this way for good."_

"_Do you really think that Joey?"_

"_Who else could change him, but my little sis? If anyone could it would be you."_

"_Thanks Joey," Serenity uttered with tears in her eyes. _

"_You're welcome," Joey said as he kissed forehead. "Well I'm heading out, I'll catch you later."_

"_Okay, bye Joey," she smiled. _

_Once Joey left it took a moment before Seto came back in. She wondered what took him. He came in the second she thought that. He came in with one of his genuine smiles. That made her smile._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Nothing," he answered with a smile as he sat down._

_She just watched him sit down, his smile never fading, hers didn't either. _

"_What's with the smile?"_

"_Is there something wrong with my smile, because it can go away," he said as his smile started to fade._

"_No! I love your smile."_

"_Oh really," he smirked. "What will you do to keep my smile on my face?"_

_Serenity thought about it, her smile grew. She leaned forward wormed her good hand and arm around his neck. She brought him into a simple quick kiss. Then she let go looked away and leaned back into the pillows. She was blushing, but she had a smile. She stole a glance at him to see what he was doing. When she looked back she was caught off guard when his lips crashed back into hers. _

_When their lips met the second time it was steady at first, testing each other. Serenity could feel his hands go up into her hair. Her hand was in his hair, she was playing with his end hairs. Then soon Seto started to nibble on her lips. She opened her lips allowing him access to her mouth. It was quickly turned to passion. Passion that had built up between them over the summer, she couldn't believe that Seto Kaiba was her first kiss. It was better than Serenity had ever imagined._

_They pulled away; Seto rested his head on hers He was smiling a smile that Serenity had never seen before. She couldn't help but give him a unique one of her own._

"_I think I love something more than your smile."_

"_I think I do too," he agreed._

_They sat there catching their breaths when Seto cupped her face again. He pulled away, she frowned slightly, but he had a smile. _

"_I have a question for you Serenity." Serenity didn't say anything and waited for him to ask. "Will you give me a chance? Will you give us a chance? A chance for us to be together?"_

"_Yes," she answered in a small voice. He had attacked her lips again and she willing gave them to him. _

Xxx

Serenity was on her way to the rehab center. She was going to live there until she could walk with crutches and that meant using her hands. While she lived there she will be learning how to use her hand, arm, and legs again. She needs her hand to use the crutches; this was going to take forever. Despite what Seto has told her as well as her family she thought it her limbs were as good as gone. She only agreed to have them stop nagging her.

She did want to have the use of her hand again, but she thinks there was too much damage for it to ever be used again.

Serenity didn't know if she truly wanted to see the center or not. She had mix feelings about it. She dreaded seeing the old building, but at the same time she needed too. In the end she decided to see it. Once they left the hospital Serenity begged Joey to take her by the community center, even though it was twenty minutes in the other direction. Joey finally gave in and they were on their way now.

Serenity was in the back with Logan, he had just fallen asleep. He was looking like Joey more and more every day. He also acted like Joey as well, she laughs because Logan has a sense of humor. He also always has a smile on his face. Logan was a sound sleeper, just like Joey. Serenity wouldn't be surprised if Logan started to talk in his sleep as well.

Serenity had been watching Logan when the car stopped. She looked out the window and saw they had reached the community center or what was left of it.

She rolled down the window to get a better view. She couldn't believe what she saw. Seto Kaiba was standing in the middle of the wreckage in a t-shirt and jeans, even from far away Serenity could tell they were still designer jeans. This was the third time she has seen him like this. She saw his secretary still in her business suit. She looked quite funny standing there not doing anything.

Serenity watched her step out of the mess trying not to step on anything, it was quite comical. Seto had a load of burnt wood and was taking it to the dumpster that was near the car. He placed it in the dumpster, without seeing Serenity. She was practically hanging out the window. She couldn't believe he was out here working and instead of in his office.

He caught sight of Serenity; she had her mouth opened in awe. This made him chuckle. He made his way over to the car. She saw that he had some soot on his cheek and all over his hands and arms.

"Well look who it is, Wheeler, Mai."

"Kaiba," Joey greeted.

"Hi Kaiba, how are you doing?" Mai asked with a smile.

"I'm doing well how about you?"

"Doing well, business is good and we are taking Serenity to the rehab center."

"Serenity?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh stop it; I know you know I'm here."

He laughed as he kissed her forehead. He has taken up a habit of teasing her lately. She loved it. She looked up at him she thought he looked so cute with the dirt and soot on his cheek. She smiled, he leaned down, he was leaning on the window, he returned her smile. She placed her good hand on the cheek that had the most soot.

"Seto you have soot and dirt all over you," she said sweetly.

"Well that's what I get for helping in cleaning up a building that had burned down."

"But why are you here?" She asked as she tried to wipe some of the soot off.

"Someone has to clean it up."

"But why you?"

"I wanted too."

"Seto you're not being completely honest with me."

"Don't worry about Serenity," Seto smiled, knowing she wasn't going to let it go.

"Seto…" she started, but was interpreted by a quick kiss from Seto. When he kisses her whatever is on her mind goes away.

"You'll see soon enough," he whispered as he touched his forehead with hers.

"Kay," was all she could say.

He smirked; he enjoyed the fact of how he affected her. "I'll see you at rehab later."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye Serenity," he said as he kissed her forehead one more time and left to the remains of the building.

"Ren?" Mai said getting her attention, as Joey pulled out of the parking lot.

"What Mai," Serenity asked as she kept her eyes on Seto.

"I told you so," Mai smirked. Serenity couldn't help but smile at her promise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity was in a daze everytime he kisses her. Every time he has come to visit her, before she was dismissed from the hospital, he would leave her with a kiss.

He has changed so much, he surprised her daily. She also couldn't believe that he dared to kiss her in front of Joey. Seto kissed her in front of Joey and he lived.

Joey use to freak out when Tristan and Duke would hold her hands. She wasn't so happy about it either. She knew this was still hard on Joey, but she was proud of him. He was handling this better than she thought. Joey had finally let her go.

They reached the rehab center, she finally snapped out of it. Serenity was a little nervous, but she knew her doctor would be mad, her family would be mad, and Seto would be mad if she left. She couldn't run away anyway even though she really wanted too. The doctor had called ahead informing the rehab center about her situation and her condition, and had a room reserved for her. Joey parked and ran in, when Mai turned around.

"He truly does love you huh," Mai smiled.

"Oh I don't know if he loves me, but I know he does care for me. I do know that I love him, I am not completely sure how he feels about me."

"What? Of course he loves you! He wouldn't have risked kissing you in front of Joey."

"He properly did that to get a reaction out of Joey, because I know Seto would enjoy it."

"Or he properly wanted to kiss you because he wanted too."

"Or that might be the reason," Serenity laughed and smiled.

"Even though they said they put the rivalry behind them. They will always have a rivalry relationship."

"Yeah, I bet there will be," Serenity laughed.

Joey came back with a wheeler chair. He gave her one of his goofy smile through the car window. He opened the door and helped her out. He gently placed her in the chair.

"You coming in Mai?"

"Not right now, Logan has finally fallen asleep."

"Kay."

"Bye Mai," Serenity called.

"See ya later hun," Mai shouted out the back door, knowing she wouldn't wake Logan.

She smiled, she wanted to talk to Joey and get his opinion of what Seto did.

"Ren, did Kaiba have to kiss you?" Joey asked in an awkward voice.

Serenity smiled, she knew that the kiss Seto gave her a few minutes ago would bug him.

"I don't choose when he kisses me Joey."

"Yeah I know, but you didn't have to let him kiss you like that in front of me."

"Joey," Serenity warned, there was a moment of silence between them.

"I guess I'm going to have to get use to that, right?"

"Yes Joey you are. I love him Joey, you know that."

"Yeah I know," Joey laughed as he kissed her head. "I still can't believe that you love him, and the fact that he kissed you in front of me. Does he have a death wish?"

"Joey you will if you don't stop it," Serenity smiled.

Mai was right there will always be some rivalry between them. Serenity loved Joey and she knew it was hard for him to let her go. More importantly let her go to Seto Kaiba. Serenity wouldn't have it any other way.

They continued on their way talking about nothing in particular, but it caused them both to laugh and smile.

They reached the room, when the door opened, they both gasped in surprise. It was full of flowers; daisies, orchids, and all colors of roses.

"Seto," she whispered.

"He must really like you," Joey mumbled, he couldn't bring himself to say love.

Serenity looked up in confusion; she was also surprised by his comment.

"Why would you say that," Serenity asked in all honesty.

"A man always sends flowers to a girl he loves. I did to Mai before we started dating and while we were too."

Serenity smiled, she remembered that, but it usually was a single flower. These were bouquets of flowers.

They have both gotten over the surprise of the flowers. Joey helped her on the bed. Serenity was tried and all she wanted to do is to sleep.

"Alright, you all comfy?" Joey asked while she lay down.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you need anything?" Joey asked as he sat on the bed.

"Not right now, but it wouldn't hurt to bring me some clothes, maybe some books, and other stuff that I wouldn't get bored with," Serenity rambled on, she didn't say anything about a sketchbook or any art things on purpose.

"Kay well, we'll be here as much as we can."

"Don't worry about me, Joey I'll be fine. You don't have to come here often, because you have each have your own lives to live. You have to take care of Mai and Logan. You know I can take care of myself. You also know I don't like a lot of attention on me.

"Serenity you are a part of my life no matter what. We will be here as much as we can anyway," Joey smiled. "I love you sis."

"I love you too Joey," she said as she fell asleep.

Joey smiled, as he left.

Xxxxxxxxx

On the way back home Joey stopped by the burned community center. He wanted to know why Kaiba was spending his time cleaning, when he could be in his office. Mai would be lying if she wasn't curious as well.

They parked the car, Joey got out of the car and opened Mai's door. She went and took Logan out. He may be a sound sleeper, but he doesn't sleep long. When Logan was awake he was all giggles and smiles. He also loved being held by his mother.

They made their way to the mess; they were surprised to see Kaiba still there. Was Serenity the reason for this change?

"Kaiba," Joey called, to get his attention.

Kaiba looked up at the sound of his name. He saw Joey and Mai; he knew they would come back. They were one of the reasons why Serenity was the person she was.

"What?" he said as he walked over to them.

"Tell me what you wouldn't tell Serenity. Why are you here?"

"I'm cleaning up the wreckage, so we could build a bigger and better community center and name it after Serenity."

This caused both Joey and Mai to drop their jaws in surprise. They were not expecting that.

"What can we do to help," Mai asked recovering first.

"Well, keeping it a secret from Serenity would be a good thing, but we need to clean this place up first."

"What about Bella Turner?" Joey asked.

"She knows all about it. She is staying at an apartment I have rented for her. I will be planning on putting a new apartment in here for her and it will be fully furnished for her. She won't be able to come here until then."

This also caused them to have their jaws dropped in surprise again.

"Okay stop doing that, it really is annoying," Seto said in an irritated voice.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"Nothing, I'm still me and I can still kick your butt in duel monsters and anything else."

"Yep still the same old Kaiba," Joey laughed, Seto smirked.

"What can we do?" Mai asked switching arms with Logan.

"Well nothing right now. I have the cleaning and the building under control, but when the building is built. I have some fun plans for the inside."

"I can put a sound system in that could have music in all the rooms," Joey offered.

"I can help paint and other things as well," Mai said.

"That sounds great, but also we need to keep Serenity away until it is ready. This is a surprise for her."

"Right," the Wheeler couple agreed together.

With that agreement Joey and Mai got back into the car as Seto made his way back to the clean up.

Xxxxxxxxx

When Serenity woke it was late, she could tell by the darkness coming through the window. The first thing she saw was the white roses, she smiled. Most of what has happened over the summer was because of her painting of white roses that she gave Seto from the beginning.

She sat up to look at the rest of the flowers that Seto had sent her. They were all so beautiful, but the bouquet she loved the most were the white roses. As she looked around her eyes landed on a tall figure sleeping in one of the small chairs in her room.

"_When was the last time he has slept in his own bed?" _Serenity thought to herself.

Seto was still in a t-shirt and jeans, she honestly thought she would never see him in jeans and a t-shirt, but here was her fourth. The first time was so long ago, back when he got paint on his white suit. She laughed silently at the memory. She had to admit she liked it. He looked great in a suit, or a button down shirt and slacks, but a simple t-shirt and jeans made her mouth water.

With him sleeping in front of her like this let her know how comfortable he was with her. Serenity also felt honored that she could see this side of him. While he slept, he looks like a younger Seto Kaiba, one that doesn't have a multimillion company on his shoulders.

She wanted to go over there and sit on his lap, and have his strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled at the image, but she couldn't she was confided to bed.

She threw one of her pillows at him. It hit him on the chest; she smiled for her left hand that was a pretty good shot. He shook awake, confused a little bit at first, until he heard a muffled giggle. He looked at and saw Serenity giggling. He stood up, made his way over to her. He had a teasing glare in his eyes. Serenity saw this, she only smiled at him. She knew he wouldn't do anything to her, but she knew she was going to get something though.

"Seto," she warned. He didn't say anything; he still had the crazy look in his eye.

Seto was hovering over her now, he finally smiled, and kissed her. She gasped in surprise, but welcomed it. That was the last thing she expected him to do.

He pulled away, "why did you throw a pillow at me?"

"It was the only way to wake you up quietly," she smiled sweetly.

"What would have happened if I did make a sound?"

"I would have pretended to be asleep and let the nurses think that the Seto Kaiba is a crazy person."

"You little vixen."

"Yes, but I'm your little vixen," Serenity teased as she leaned in to kiss him.

Seto accepted her kiss; he has come savor her lips, her taste, and her touch. She has become his new addiction. Oh, how he wanted to tell her he loved her, but now wasn't the time. He knew he would always love her kisses; she was in fact his little vixen.

"Seto," she said between kisses.

"Serenity," he answered.

"When was the last time you shaved?" She asked as she pulled away. "You are all pokey."

Seto sat there rubbing his chin, "two days ago, I think."

"When was the last time you went home?" She asked with worry all over her face.

"Two days."

"What have you been doing for two days?"

"Volunteering."

That was the last thing she excepted him to say, because she remembered him saying something about volunteering was a waste of time. She smiled, this showed how much he has changed.

"Serenity?'

"Hm," she said coming out of her train of thought.

"Are you alright? I have said your name five times."

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?"

"That I like the stubble."

"Too bad it isn't staying. It is really itchy and it's bad for business."

"I didn't say I liked beards, only this," she commented as she touched his cheek. Her hand went behind his neck gently forcing him forward. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "actually I think it's hot."

They pull their heads apart, but with their foreheads touching. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," she whispered as his lips brushed against hers, while she attacked his.

Unknown to them someone was watching from the window on the door. He walked away, as he threw away the bouquet of tiger lilies. Duke Devin was a ruined man.


	18. On The Road To Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

"_The community center in the park burned down over the weekend. Unfortunately it was Saturday the day when all the children are there. None of them were hurt, but that couldn't be said about Serenity Wheeler. She was badly hurt and was sent to the hospital. It has been said that she has broken both her legs, has multiple burns and many more injuries. There is some sunshine in this dark hour she went back into the burning building to have a child. She did this all without thinking about herself. The city has declared her a hero." _

Duke read this over and over. It has been a couple of days since he destroyed her painting. He doesn't remember much from that night. Destroying her painting was the imprinted in his mind, watching the paint run off the cavas. From being so drunk somehow Duke made it back to his apartment safely. He was on the floor passed out most of the days anyway.

"_She was badly hurt and sent to the hospital, broken legs, burns and more injuries." _

Duke read this line over and over this was stuck in his mind. He had mixed feelings about this. She was his obsession and he hated her still with a passion, but he needed to see her. He didn't know what to do.

It was in the paper and the news for weeks Duke still hasn't made a move to go visit her. No matter what he watched on TV, the burned center always came up. This time the reporter announced the found the cause of the fire.

"It seems the fire was started in a garbage can on the second floor. From a can of turpentine there were signs of an electric residue. This is what the forensics team at the police station has decided."

Duke zoned out as soon as he heard that. It was his fault?

"No way there is no way I could ever be that stupid," he said out loud.

He needed to see her though, even if he didn't really want too. Need is a very different emotion than want is, but they were quite close. He just needed to know if she was going to live.

Duke decided to see Serenity that night. He made it to the hospital. He was nervous and wanted to go home. As soon as he walked into the front he didn't know where he was going. He tuned to the front desk, he smiled it was a young woman.

"_This will be easy, I talk to her and she will tell me everything I need to know about Serenity," _he thought to himself.

He causally made his way over to the desk. He had actually cleaned up before he came. He shaved off beard, and made himself more presentable just to see Serenity. He did all of this just for Serenity, but he couldn't help if there was another woman to fall victim to his charms.

"Excuse me?" Duke asked with his famous charming smile.

"Yes," she answered as she looked up. When she saw it was the famous Duke Devlin she blushed. "How may I help you?"

"I was looking for a friend of mine and I don't know the room number. Could you help me? I would truly appreciate it."

"Sure, what is the name of your friend?"

"The last name is Wheeler."

"We have three Wheelers; one is in the maternity, one is in room 483, and the other is in pediatric care."

"Thank you, you have been a great help," Duke whispered as he kissed her hand.

"Yo...ur wel... come," she stuttered.

As he turned away, he smirked. "That was too easy."

Xxxxxxxxx

He slowly made it up to her room; he talked to the female nurses, the female medical assistants, and the female doctors. Basically every female member on the hospital staff, he couldn't help it. No woman had ever resisted the famous Duke Devlin, everyone expect Serenity Wheeler. That made him annoyed, mad, and curious. How can she not love him like every other woman? He had to know why she resisted him. He just had too.

He reached the room, he stared at the door, it was closed. He slowly brought up his fist and knocked. There wasn't an answer, so he knocked again and again there wasn't an answer. He was annoyed. He knew she couldn't come to the door, but she could say 'come in.' He was sick and tired of being ignored by her.

"I'm sorry sir, there is nobody in that room," came a voice from behind him. It was a male employee.

"Nobody is here?"

"Yeah the patient who was in there was released earlier today."

"The girl at the front told me she was here."

"She left earlier today, so the information hasn't reached the front desk yet."

"Did she go home? How is she doing?"

"I'm sorry I'm not allowed to give out that information."

"I'm her boyfriend," he lied.

"And you are just now coming to see her?"

"We had a little fight and I came here to fix up our relationship."

"I'm sorry sir, but there was another gentleman that seemed to be her boyfriend. He came to see her every day."

Duke's blood started to boil. _"Kaiba is moving too fast on my Serenity,"_ he thought to himself.

"Is there any way to know where she went? Please I am trying to save this relationship," he lied again. He really wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm sorry sir you need to leave now, but if you say she is your girlfriend don't you have her number you could call her or text her or something," he said as he walked off.

Duke stormed off, he was going to find out where Serenity was. He just needed to find the right person. He saw a woman at the nursing station, or the right woman. He smirked; he knew he would be seeing Serenity tonight, as he walked over to the desk.

"Excuse me?"

Xxxxxxxxx

He was standing in front of the rehab center. He was right even though the nurse broke some rules, he got what he wanted. He even got her some flowers, his favorites, tiger lilies. He knew she loved them just as much as he did. He remembered after Battle City he would always get her tiger lilies, she would always put them in water. She was perfect back then, now he thought she was a little on the wild side, but that would change soon. He had it all planned out.

Duke was able to get in before the rehab center closed to visitors. Again he charmed his way to getting her room number, he could never resist a pretty face. Serenity had the prettiest face he had ever seen.

"She maybe the prettiest, but her personality needs to be tamed," he mused.

He finally reached the room; he was tired of walking around looking for her. Before he knocked he looked through the window to make sure he had the right room.

What he saw shocked him, he saw Kaiba kiss her. What made him boiling mad, was she was kissing him back. He threw the lilies away as he walked away. He hated her; he hated her with a passion. She has caused him so much pain and suffering. He wanted to give her the same pain and suffering that she has caused him. He stormed out with a plan in mind.

Xxxxxxxxx

Life at rehab wasn't so bad. Serenity had one of the best rooms in the center. She had decent food; at least it was a little bit better than the hospitals. Living in the rehab center went faster than she thought; it was now the beginning of December.

Her right leg was out of the cast and in a boot. In her left leg went under the knife, they were able to fix the problem. The burns on her arms were healing, but they still hurt and open. Her hand was getting better, but only slightly. She still thought it wouldn't work again. Seto said it would, and she believed Seto. Seto has never lied to her before.

Serenity was doing her hand exercises, she was thinking about her family and friends. She loved them so much. Without her family or friends she wouldn't be where she was today. Without Joey she would be blind. Without Mai she wouldn't be the woman she is today. Without Rebecca and Mokuba she would have been friendless for the important days of her life. Without Seto she would have never know a true love.

Joey and Mai came when they could, but they both had busy jobs. Since it was the beginning of December Mai was designing the new designs for the next year. Joey was always busy; he had the best auto shop in the city. Logan has become the cutest baby of all time and he was quite a handful, him being Joey's son for one thing. He is around nine months now, he is crawling. Logan was beginning to stand. He recognized his parents, Serenity and even Seto. When Joey and Mai would bring him to visit, Seto would play with him when he thought nobody was looking, but Serenity saw him. She thought it was the most adorable thing she has ever seen. Serenity really loved her family, and wouldn't change them for the world.

Then there is Seto. He has been coming to see her faithfully every day. He has been the biggest inspiration to her. He helped her out every day, encouraging her to be better. Telling her she will finish the mural. He wouldn't let any other artist touch it.

With his help she was starting to feel that maybe she could paint and sketch again. He believed in her, like nobody truly has. She wondered once what it would like without him. She couldn't picture it. Seto has become so involved in her life she knew there was no way living without him.

She has had some other visitors come like Yugi and Tea. Tea is four months pregnant. It was quite a scene to see her stomach getting bigger, because she was so thin. Serenity had a great visit with them. They haven't been around very much, because the games shop and some dance recitals. Tea had before she started to show.

She had them updated about what has happened in her crazy short life. Yugi was happy and all for it, but Tea had mixed feelings about it. It was nice of them to visit, they couldn't stay long. Yugi couldn't leave grandpa by himself for very long anymore. Serenity has always loved Solomon Moto. He has always been so kind to her when she would visit, with Joey.

Bella Turner came once in a while too. It was great to see her; she had become one of the mother figures in her life. Bella only had a sprained foot, which Serenity was grateful for.

Then there was Mokuba and Rebecca, she was surprised to see them. She didn't call them, and she knew Seto didn't. They properly should have, but she didn't want to worry them on one of the most important times of their lives. They have had a long honeymoon, just because they both could.

Serenity couldn't help but laugh out loud when she remembered Rebecca's reaction.

Xxx

_Serenity was in her room reading a book. Seto was also there with his laptop, working on a new project. They were comfortable with just being with each other. She was almost done with her book as soon as the door slammed open._

"_Serenity! What happened? Are you okay? How are you feeling? What's going on? How did you get here? What happened Serenity tell me?" Rebecca came in shouting, she was out of breath._

_Mokuba came up behind her breathing hard. "She didn't wait for the car to stop when we got here."_

"_At least she didn't get ran over by a car," Seto stated as he shut his laptop._

"_Seto what are you doing here?" Mokuba asked with a mixture of shock and surprised look._

"_I am here because I want to be."_

"_Okay Kaiba is here, but that is not the situation at hand. Serenity is in a rehab center and I don't know why and I want to know!" Rebecca exclaimed. _

"_Okay Becs calm down, Seto and I will leave so you can talk with Serenity," Mokuba gently stated, as if not to get her even more upset. He gently kissed her as he walked out._

_Serenity laughed, she has gotten use to the idea of Seto always being there. His presence always comforted her. Seto looked at her with a sweet smile as he left the room with his younger brother._

_When the door shut Rebecca quickly took the seat that Seto was sitting in. _

"_Tell me everything. What is going on here with you and Kaiba? Why are you in the rehab center? What is going on?"_

"_Well the reason why I'm in here is because someone burned down community center, and I ran in to save a boy. The boy is fine, but I came out with two broken legs, three degree burns, skin grafts, and…" _

"_What was the last part?"_

"_I lost my long hair." _

"_Oh, no your hair. It took you so long to grow it out."_

"_I know, but it'll be alright. I know someone who loves it the way it is."_

"_Really who?"_

"_I'll tell you later."_

"_I also lost the use of my right hand," Serenity whispered. _

"_Your hand?"_

_Serenity just held up her right hand, "I'm not sure if I will ever get the back the use of my hand." _

"_Of course you will get it back. Isn't that the reason why you are here to get the use of it back?"_

"_I guess, but it is hard to see if it will. If I lose my right hand, I won't be able to do what I love."_

"_Keep doing what the doctors tell you, they know what they are doing."_

"_Yeah that is what Seto keeps saying."_

"_Seto? Since when do you call Kaiba, Seto?"_

"_Since now, I guess."_

"_When did this happen?"_

"_Okay don't freak, but Seto and I to…"_

"_Serenity congratulations," Mokuba shouted as he came back into the room. The two girls jumped in surprise._

"_Thanks Mokuba," Serenity thanked, as she blushed._

"_Mokuba you interrupted Serenity," Seto said as he gently hit the back of his brother's head._

_Mokuba laughed sheepishly, as Seto gave Serenity a knowing smile, she smiled back._

"_Okay what is up with the congratulations and smiles? What is going on?" Rebecca demanded._

_Everyone laughed, "Seto and I are together," Serenity laughed._

"_What? Oh Serenity!" Rebecca squealed, as she gave her a best friend a hug._

"_Rebecca be careful, she still is injured," Seto insisted._

"_Seto, it's okay," Serenity reassured him with her sweet smile. Rebecca released her._

"_If you say so."_

"_Now it is your turn Serenity," Mokuba teased._

"_What?" Serenity asked, with realization hitting her face. "Oh, no. Are you serious?"_

"_Yep, this is what you get for teasing us," Rebecca laughed as she went to Mokuba's side._

"_Well we better get going; we have some things to plan, bye Seto."_

"_I'll come back later Ren, that way we can catch up."_

"_Goodbye Mokuba, Rebecca,"_

"_Bye," Serenity moaned._

_Once they were gone, Seto turned to Serenity, "What was that all about?" he asked as he sat back down._

"_I teased them so much in school and when we came home that they are going to do everything they can to tease __**us**__ to no end."_

Xxx

Ever since then Serenity and Seto have been on the receiving end of a nonstop teasing from Mokuba and Rebecca. There was times when she regretted teasing them, but it was worth it in the long run.

"Looks like you are doing much better Serenity," the doctor said as he checked her hand.

"Yeah, I've been trying hard."

"It shows when you first started back in September. It seemed like you didn't want to have your hand better."

"I thought I lost it forever, but with your guidance and with my family and friends have helped my just as much."

"Without family or friends we wouldn't be able to do a lot of things in life."

"No, I would be lost, blind, a bitter young woman without them," she smiled.

"I don't believe that for a moment," a familiar voice from the doorway.

The occupants in the room looked to the door; Serenity had a smile plastered on her face.

"Seto."

"Serenity," he greeted as he came in and kissed her forehead.

"You missed," she teased she grabbed his neck with her left hand and kissed his mouth.

The doctor was uncomfortable, but he stayed because he had something else to tell her and it was good news.

The doctor cleared his throat, to get their attention. They broke apart, Serenity was blushing badly, and Seto had a look like he didn't like being interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I do have some good news. Serenity with all the hard work you will be able to leave center around Christmas."

"Really?"

"Only if you continue to work hard, or even harder. You have been able to do everything I have told you. In the next few weeks we will be working on your legs. Your hand has gotten use to the skin graft, so it will be able to grasp the handle on the crutches."

"I will be going home soon, right?" Serenity asked making sure.

"Yes, but you will have to come back for more physical therapy to make sure your limbs are getting back to normal."

"Thank you doctor, I don't think I want anything else for Christmas."

"Well I'm glad I have been able to give you some good news," he smiled.

"Thank you doctor," Seto thanked as he held out his hand, they shook and the doctor left.

Once the door was shut Serenity was doing her best to dance. She was so happy; it was up there on one of her happiest moments of her life.

"Seto I get to be home for Christmas, I can't believe it."

He couldn't help but laugh with her. He would be lying if he said he wanted her to stay here. He wanted her home just as much as everyone else. He might have wanted it a bit more than everyone. He wanted to take her out and show her off. She was the best thing that has ever come into his life.

"Seto what is on your cheek?" Serenity asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hm, what did you say Serenity?"

"What is on your cheek?" She asked again trying to get close to figure it out.

He looked in the mirror before she could see. He had a thought at what it was and he didn't want her to see it. He knew it was paint. The community center was all built. They were working on the inside. KaibaCorp was providing the center with all new equipment. It was all going to be brand new. Bella even had everything new in her apartment. In fact, Bella helped design the whole building.

"It's just some dirt."

"Then why was it green?" Serenity asked as she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey I brought you something," he said as he went back outside.

Serenity couldn't help but notice he was again in jeans and a t-shirt, but the only difference was there was color splatter all over them. There was something he wasn't telling and she wanted to know, but if he wanted to keep it a secret than she will play his game, but only for a little bit.

He came back inside with a bag. He sat it on the end of her bed.

"Here I bought this for you."

"What is it? It looks like a bag, but I could be wrong."

"Ha, ha you are very funny."

"Hey you set that one up yourself. All you have shown me was a bag. For all I know you bought me a bag."

"It's what is in the bag."

"Oh, that is what you meant. What is in the bag Seto?"

"I'll get you for this later Miss Serenity," she just smiled. He pulled out pencils, colored pencils, an eraser, and a sketchbook.

"Seto," she breathed. "I don't know what to say."

"Wait I have one more thing for you."

"What else could you have?"

"Nothing much, just these," he said as he pulled out a small plate of brownies.

"Seto you didn't," she gasped with her hands over her mouth.

"This aren't just any brownies either, I made them."

"You made this just for me? I love your cooking, and your brownies are the best."

Seto had a small blush, he didn't cook very often. He knew she loved brownies and he wanted to make her something she loved.

"Seto come here."

Obediently he came back to the chair that he always sat in. She took his hand, with her head down, played with his fingers. He waited patiently for her to say something. Serenity has never been this happy, she wanted to say I love you, but she didn't want to scare him. She was scared, to say those words, but she wanted too.

Serenity look up at him, she could see how much he has changed in his eyes. His eyes were cold and dull when she first met him in Battle City. Now his eyes were warm and full of life. She knew she put life back into his life.

She placed her left hand behind his neck and brought him to her lips. He instantly captured her lips. She never wanted to be with another man. She has found who she wants to be with for the rest of her life. She wanted him, she wanted Seto Kaiba. They broke away, their kisses always left both to them breathless.

"Thank you for the art supplies. I didn't ask for any when I first came here. I was scared that I would lose my hand even though I did have it still and with new skin. There was one thing that help me the most. The one person who helped me the most and Seto it was you. You believed in me more than I did. You knew I would get the use of my hand back. You knew I would walk again, you also enjoy my short hair."

"I told you before it fits your personality, all feisty and spunky."

"Okay you saying 'feisty and spunky' was a little weird."

"You didn't have a problem when I said them before."

"I was freaking out about my hair. I had never had it cut before and it took forever to have it that long."

"I also told you that I loved it."

"Yeah, I know, but I still miss it."

"You can always grow it out again."

"Nah, I think I'll try it short for a while."

Seto gave her a smirk and a low chuckle.

"And because I know you like it so much."

"Anyway, I notice you didn't have any sketchbooks or anything that an artist needs. I just thought you should practice, because I'm not letting anyone touch the mural in the park. You are going to finish it. I know you will."

Serenity smiled, as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. He gently brought her into a hug.

"Seto?"

"What?"

"Can you get me a brownie?" He laughed out loud as he kissed her forehead.

He reached at the end of the bed, handed her the plate. She took some and he took one before she gobbled them all down.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I love your kisses better than brownies now," she smiled as she licked her fingers. He just chuckled as he kissed her. They broke apart for some air; both of them were licking their lips.


	19. Do you love me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

The snow was gently falling to the ground, blanketing the ground with white. It was beautiful, with the Christmas lights all around. Christmas was in the air, the decorations were up all over the city and in houses. Christmas was the time for family and friends. Serenity couldn't wait to finally go home, to sleep in her own bed, to be in everyday clothes, to eat real food, and to be with her family, friends, and Seto.

Christmas is a time for family and friends to get together. Seto told her that he was going to have a Christmas party at his house. This as a surprise, but what surprised her more was he had invited everyone. He said it was going to be a party for Christmas and for her coming home.

Serenity had just taken a shower; she has been doing it by herself lately. Before she has had a nurse or Mai help her. She had a plastic cover over her left leg; it was still in the cast. She had ever felt so clean; you never know that you have until it's gone. Serenity was never going to take a shower for granted anymore. She limped out of her small bathroom in her towel.

Joey had brought her some of her pajamas; she had never liked the hospital gowns. She got dressed, with a shiver going up her spine. It felt like someone was watching her, but she knew there was nobody else in her room. Seto had told her to call him later. He had to work later than he thought. He didn't want too, but he was working on some new projects. Once she was settled in her bed she was sore, it was workout to take a shower, her legs were still sore from the workout she had earlier that day for her legs and hand.

Once she lay down she sighed with contentment. She had her dialed Seto's number and was waiting for him to answer when someone came out of her closet.

"Serenity." She jumped and gave a small scream.

"Duke?" Serenity gasped as she threw her hand down upon hearing Seto answer.

"The one and only," he answered in a low voice.

He slide over to the door with a sadistic look, but it grew to a twisted smile came to his face when he saw the fear in her eyes when he locked her door.

"How did you get in here? Why did you lock the door? What do you want?" Serenity asked trying hard to have her voice not quiver, as she hid her phone.

"How did I get in here? Well I have been here all day, waiting for you to leave. Once you left for your excises I slipped under your bed. Then you came back to take a shower, from there I slipped into your closet. I locked the door so nobody could interrupt us. What I want? I want you Serenity," he answered all her questions, with a look of a lunatic.

Duke watched her as she tried to back away. He wasn't going to hurt physically, but break her down mentally and emotionally. He had the perfect plan, if he can't have her nobody can.

He climbed on her bed and was hovering over her. He is plan may not be physical, but it wouldn't hurt to touch her like he wants.

"Duke please don't," she pleaded with tears in her eyes as she hid her phone under the blankets, with the speaker out so Seto can hear what was going on or hope he did.

"It is too late for that."

He straddled her waist, so she couldn't move. He grabbed her hands together in one hand, so she couldn't hit him. He crashed his lips onto hers, forced her mouth open with his tongue, so his free hand could roam over her small beautiful body. He was enjoying this; his hand ended up in her short hair.

Serenity silent tears falling down her cheeks. She tried biting his tongue, but it only made him move faster, she was willing to try anything to get him off of her, but it was useless. Then she tried moving trying to get him off of her, but with her hands and legs useless it was hard to get him to budge. She has never felt so helpless in her life. She didn't know if Seto was on his way or not. She has never had a boy touch her like this, not even Seto. She was terrified at what he was going to do to her

His hand finally left her hair; it went into his back pocket and pulled out some duct tape.

"Now my Serenity I don't want to do this, but it is the only way to make sure you don't yell for help."

"I won't scream," she whispered.

"If you do or don't it won't matter, I still want to duct tape you lips anyway. To seal my kiss on you until it gets ripped off."

She didn't scream, she felt the coldness of the tape over her lips. Oh, how much she hated this man.

"Now I believe it is time for the fun part," he smiled a sadistic smile. Her eyes are wide with fear, worse case scenarios going through her mind. Duke had both arms pinned down as he leaned down to her face.

"Who do you think you are? You are a little nobody. You are a waste of skin. Do you really think that the great Seto Kaiba loves you? Oh wait he hasn't said the three famous words yet? There is a reason for that, Serenity. He doesn't, what a sad little thing you are to believe that. He has pity for you and only pity. I'm surprise that he hasn't paid you yet and has moved on, or forgotten you by now. I'm sure that you aren't even worth to be paid. You my dear are nothing. You aren't even worth my time anymore."

Serenity was sobbing, she couldn't stop the tears. Was he telling the truth? Serenity didn't know, she wanted to know if this was true and hoped with all her heart he was lying. In the distant you could hear police sirens.

"Serenity this is your entire fault. You really brought this on yourself you know. If only you had listen to me from the beginning we were a match made in heaven. We could have been everything, but if I can't have you nobody can," he smiled evilly, as sirens were getting closer.

He ripped off the tape and forced another kiss, and he was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto closed his laptop, he sighed with relief. He was done, at least for the night. His new project was having some technical difficulties, but he was able to figure them out that night. He had his new project and remodeling the community center he was in charge off, his hands were full, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

There was painting the walls, buying new equipment for everything, there was Joey Wheeler and the electronic system he was putting in. This surprised Seto the most was he didn't know he could do that. It was weird being around Joey and Mai without Serenity, but they working together for Serenity.

He has been enjoying every minute of it though. He never thought that he would be volunteering or help with something that involves volunteering, ever.

He stood up, went to the window that overlooked the park. He never knew that volunteering could make him feel this way. He owed it all to Serenity.

He looked at his phone, he smiled. He only smiled for Serenity.

_"Duke?" _He heard her gasp, something wasn't right.

_"The one and only." _Seto heard Duke Devlin's voice.

Seto dashed out of his office. He wanted to know what he was doing there and what had to say to Serenity. As he passed the secretary's desk, "Call the police and tell them to get over to the rehab center now."

"Yes sir," she answered, but he was gone.

xxxxxxxxx

_"Duke please don't." _Seto never wanted to hear the fear in her voice ever again.

Driving to the center, he couldn't take it. Serenity didn't need to here this. He knew she was scared, he heard it in her voice. Once he had his hands on dice boy, he was going to make him pay.

There was silent, Seto was disturbed about it. What was going on? What was Devlin doing to Serenity?

_"Now my Serenity, I don't want to do this, but it is the only way to make sure you don't yell for help."_

_ "I won't scream," she whispered._

_ "If you do or don't it won't matter, I still want to duct tape your lips anyway. To seal my kiss on you until it gets ripped off."_

He kissed her! He wanted to scream into the phone telling him to keep any body part off of her, but he knew if he did that he would be discovered. He was going to duct tape her, oh how he wished he never left for work earlier today.

_"Now I believe it is time for the fun part."_

Seto stepped on the gas; he didn't like the sound of that at all.

"_Who do you think you are? You are a little nobody. You are a waste of skin. Do you really think that the great Seto Kaiba loves you? Oh wait he hasn't said the three famous words yet? There is a reason for that, Serenity. He doesn't what a sad little thing you are to believe that. He has pity for you and only pity. I'm surprise that he hasn't paid you yet and has moved on, or forgotten you by now. I'm sure that you aren't even worth to be paid. You my dear are nothing. You aren't even worth my time anymore."_

Seto could hear the sobs, coming from Serenity. His heart was breaking, he couldn't take hearing her. Duke was wrong; Seto loved her more than he would ever know. He needed to tell her that Duke is wrong. Seto was only blocks away from the rehab center.

_ "__Serenity this is your entire fault. You really brought this on yourself you know. If only you had listened to me from the beginning we were a match made in heaven. We could have been everything, but if I can't have _

_you nobody can." _Seto shut his phone. It took him a little bit, but he made it to the rehab center. He ran into the building as soon as the police showed up.

xxxxxxxxx

When he came to her room, Duke was gone and Serenity was sobbing. He raced over to her; he normal was hesitate when he saw a crying woman, but this was Serenity. He gathered her up in his arms. He gave the police a look saying 'we need a moment,' the police officers left.

Seto didn't have to know what happened he knew and he didn't know what to do. How to comfort her the way she needed to. He rubbed her back like he used to do with Mokuba when they were younger and all alone in the orphanage. She seemed to calm down.

"Do you love me? Is what Duke said true?" Serenity whispered, it was so quiet Seto almost missed it.

"Serenity," he whispered as he lifted her face.

She sat there with tears still falling down her rosy cheeks. She saw something in his eyes making them burst the brightest blue.

"Duke is a sore loser. He can't have something that he never had. He wanted you because to him you were the best eye candy he has ever seen. He only wanted what he saw, he wanted you to be the same little girl he first saw. He doesn't know you the way I know you. He doesn't love you the way I love you. You are everything I need; I have never needed anything as badly as you…"

"Why me? You could have any other girl in the world. I don't understand why me?" Serenity interrupted. 

"You have shown me a different side to life. You saved the relationship with my only family. You were there for Mokuba when I couldn't. I don't want another girl. Serenity I want you, and only you. I didn't want to tell you like this, but I have wanted to tell you this for a long time. Serenity, Serenity Wheeler I love you more than anything in this world. "

Serenity had new tears in her eyes. He loves her, he loves her. She leaned up and kissed him with such passion that she didn't know that she had. She broke away first, "I love you Seto. I love you." Serenity repeated those words until she fell to sleep in his arms.

xxxxxxxxx

When Serenity woke up she was still in Seto's arms. He had fallen asleep, he looked completely different. This was the first time she had woken up in his arms, anyone's arms for that matter. She snuggled closer to him, she could get use to this. She could see when he sleeps he truly is relaxed. He looks younger, she began to stroke his face.

Serenity hasn't loved anyone as much as she loved Seto. She never thought in a million she would ever love anyone, much less him, she smiled.

She didn't always love him. When she first met him in Battle City, she was told to stay away from him, and she did. When she was in high school Joey would always complain, rant and rave about what a jerk Seto was. There were a few more duel monster tournaments and they saw each other there. Then at college Mokuba would also complain how Seto was controlling and how he acted like a child when Seto wouldn't get his way.

Between Joey and Mokuba, two people she loved and cared for had their lives affected by Seto Kaiba. She had come to hate him for them. She hated how Joey acted and from what Joey said on how he was treated, she hated how Mokuba's life shouldn't be controlled. It was his to live the way he wanted too.

This all came from one man. The one man she now loved. She didn't know when she first fell in love with him. It had come on so gradually, it was so natural. She loved how he has slowly changed. He is no longer the controlling brother to Mokuba or the rival to Joey. He helped in cleaning the burned downed community center.

The community center, she has spent a good amount of her life there, now it was gone. She didn't know she was crying until she felt someone wiped away her tears. She flinched back in surprise, Seto had woken up.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, as he pulled her close.

"Just thinking," she answered as she placed her head on his chest, wiping the rest of the tears away.

"About what?" He asked when she didn't say anything.

"About the center."

"What about the center?"

"It's gone, I spent all of high school there and when I came home from college. I think I'm going to rebuild it when I get out of here and when I am completely healed." Serenity didn't see Seto's knowing smile.

"That sounds great. I'll help if you want me too."

"Of course I want your help. Who do you think is going to finance it," she said in a teasing voice, as she sat up and gave him a smile.

"Oh is that all I'm to you, a bank?"

"Well no, but it helps," she smiled and laughed.

Seto smiled, as he kissed her ear.

"I love you, Serenity," he whispered.

"I love you, Seto," she whispered as she kissed his lips, which he gladly accepted.

Xxxxxxxxx

Serenity gave her statement to the police, when they came back. Seto sent them away to look for Duke Devlin. When she fell asleep the night before. They came back saying his store was closed down and in his apartment had signs that he ran. Duke was on the run, this made Serenity and Seto both angry.

Duke made the final move and Seto is annoyed. He never had like the dice boy. Now he had more reasons to hate the man. Serenity was worried, he was still out there. What if he came back to finish what he started. When Seto wasn't around she could feel his hands all over her.

She said what he did in her statement. She didn't look at Seto when she told the officer. They left she looked at Seto, with a guilty look. He had a shocked look, he wanted to rip off Devlin's hands.

"Seto say something," she whispered, she felt so ashamed.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked as he sat on her bed.

"I didn't want you to think badly of me."

"Serenity he violated you!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No Serenity, I'm sorry for not being here sooner," Seto whispered back as he gathered her in his arms.

"Oh, Seto I was so scared."

"Sh, it will be okay. I'm here."

"What are we going to do about Duke?"

"I will do whatever I can to catch him."

"Okay, I know you will."

Seto kissed her forehead, went down to her ear, then down to her neck, up to her cheek and finally on her lips.

The nurse came into the room, she came to collect Serenity so she could do her daily exercises.

"Miss Serenity, it's time… oh, I'm sorry," she stumbled over her words. She wasn't excepting her to be kissing.

"It's okay," she smiled, she thought it was funny that the nurses always stuttered or stumbled over their words when Seto came by. It isn't everyday that they see the famous Seto Kaiba.

"It's time for your daily exercises."

"Okay, Seto will you wait here for me?"

"Of course."

Serenity walked out with the nurse leaving Seto with his thoughts. It was time she left here. If anyone can walk in and do anything they wanted. Seto wanted to talk to her doctor and to the person in charge of the rehab center.

He found her doctor in his office, he knocked. Seto heard the reply.

"Mr. Kaiba what can I do for you?"

"When is Serenity Wheeler release date?"

"She should be good to go… sometime next week," he answered as he looked through his notes.

"She needs to leave today."

"I'm sorry she can't leave today, she still has some exercises she needs to do." 

"She is leaving today doctor. If you like it or not. She is no longer safe here. What other exercises? She has been doing the same thing for the past months. She can do them at home, I'm sure."

"Mr. Kaiba, I understand you are concerned about Miss Wheeler, but she needs to stay just a few more days."

"Someone broke in and violated her body! You need to work on the security here. She is leaving today. I thought it would look better if you released her instead of her just leaving," Seto said as he slammed his hands on the desk.

The doctor looked up into his face, he could see the determination. He knew he wasn't going to win this disagreement.

"Alright, Mr. Kaiba she can leave today. I am going to write up a list of the exercises she needs to do when she is home."

"Thank you, now where is the administration office? I would like to talk to them about the security problem."

"It is on the top floor, I will deliver the release papers to Miss Wheeler when I am done." 

"Thank you doctor," Seto thanked as he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto came back to Serenity's room feeling very accomplished. He spoke his mind to the man in charge, telling him what he needed to change. No matter how much he has changed, he still loved the power he had over this city and the people in it.

The door was open; he didn't say anything as he got closer. He peaked inside, Serenity was drawing. She hasn't drawn anything for months now. She was having withdraws; it wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be.

When Seto brought her a sketch book and some pencils, she couldn't avoid it any longer. He watched the way her hand moved when it created a picture form her imagination. He noticed the content smile as she drew. He could watch her draw all day.

He never wanted to come here again. He never wanted to her hurt or badly damage anymore. He was so glad to know that they were leaving today.

"Seto, did you hear I'm being released today," she asked with a smile, breaking his thoughts.

"Really, that is great news," he said smiling, his knowing smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what?" he asked, as his face went to playful.

"What did you do?"

"I haven't done anything."

"Okay that totally means you did something."

"Serenity," he started.

"It was you; you talked to the doctor didn't you?"

Her face was neutral, Seto couldn't figure out what she was thinking, when she did this he didn't know if he has done a good thing or a bad thing.

Serenity could see he was trying to figure out what her face meant. She loved that she could do this. It wasn't everyday that she could mess with Seto, but when she could, she did and loved it.

"Yes it was me," he sighed in defeat.

"Seto have I told you how much I love you recently?"

Seto knew he was forgiven, by her statement and her smile.

"Not in the last few hours," he said making her way to the side of her bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Let's get you all packed and surprise your family."

"We can do that later, come here."

He leaned closer; he crashed his lips into hers, which she accepted instantly.

Xxxxxxxx

Seto helped Serenity out of the car. It was twilight, just about time for dinner. Serenity was hungry, but she had never been so happy to come home. She hadn't called Joey before, she loved surprises and giving surprises. Serenity made her way to the door with her crutches. The sidewalk was shoveled; it looked like it was slippery. Seto was behind her so she didn't fall and break something. She already was broken enough; she doesn't need to break anything else.

At the door she knocked, knowing it would throw them off. Serenity lived there too; there was no reason for her to knock. She smiled, knowing she was getting Joey and Mai, since she was the youngest in her group of friends she didn't get to tease the older ones very often.

Mai answered the door in an apron and a wooden spoon in her hand, at first she couldn't comprehend what she was seeing.

"Serenity!" Mai squealed as she recovered and she hugged her sister-in-law.

"Mai want are you screaming about?" Joey asked as he came to the door with Logan on his hip.

"This is what I'm screaming about!" Mai answered, still squealing a little bit. She turned so Joey could see that it was his little sister.

"Serenity!" Joey squeaked as he ran up to his little sister.

"Hi Joey," she smiled, she loved her family. There is nothing else to say, she loves them with all of her heart.

Logan made protesting noise, he didn't like being squished.

"I'm sorry buddy, I didn't mean to squish you," Serenity apologizes, as they broke away and kissed his head.

"Come in, come in," Mai said as she gestured them in. "Kaiba nice to see you."

Seto just nodded, it still was a little awkward around each other. It was getting better, but it still is a work in process. Serenity sat down on the loveseat, Seto sat next to her placing his arm around her. Mai sat on the couch, with Joey placing Logan down and taking his hands, Logan started walking.

"Logan is so big," Serenity commented.

"Yeah, he will walk when someone's holding his hands," Joey boasted, one could see how proud he was, as he was holding Logan's hands.

"He looks so much like Joey," Mai chimed in.

"Let's hope he doesn't act like Joey," Seto smirked, Serenity and Mai laughed.

"Hey, at least I have a son."

"All in due time." Serenity and Mai laughed louder, Mai stood up.

"When is the Christmas party again," Mai asked as she picked up Logan to put him in his high chair.

"It starts at five, next Friday."

"Do I have to wear a suit?"

"Joey it's a nice Christmas party," Serenity scolded.

"No, all it will be only a selected few."

"I thought you said it was going to be fancy?"

"That would be the work party next Saturday, I'm forced to plan."

"The famous Seto Kaiba doesn't like parties?" Joey teased, getting up and helping his wife with dinner.

"Not for employees, all they do is waste my time and money and yet I still have Christmas party every year."

"It's only once a year is it really that big of deal Seto?"

"Not this year," he said, pulling her closer. "Not with you there," he whispered.

She giggled, she kissed his cheek. She leaned in to kiss his lips.

"Not where I can see," Joey whined from the counter.

Serenity jumped, she forgot she was at home and where Joey could see. She could hear Mai giggling from the stove.

"Mai it isn't funny."

"It is a little bit hun."

They broke into a little argument as Serenity and Seto made their way to the basement.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Joey shouted.

"You said not where you can see, so we are going to my room."

"She is only obeying what you said Joey," Seto smirked, he couldn't get over how much he loved is woman.

"Don't go to her room, go outside…"

"Joseph leave them alone they are old enough to not have a chaperone and it is cold outside," Mai interrupted, she was slowly getting irritated with her husband.

They went into another little lover's spat, Serenity and Seto made their escape to her room.

When Seto reached the bottom step Serenity was already lying on her bed. She was getting faster at using her crutches as she the time pasted, she sighed in contentment.

Seto marveled at the room, it was amazing. She had her wall all painted with cool colors. He liked her art, it was very her. The style was her own, and he liked it, he liked it a lot.

"When did you have time to paint your walls? I'm sure Joey didn't have this done before you came home." Seto asked as he made his way over to the bed.

"Back before I started the mural. I love painting walls, it relaxes me. I love painting in general. Seeing something in my head appear on paper, on canvas, or even stone. It excites me every single time."

Seto laid down next to her. He loved it when she talked about what she loves. She placed her head on his chest. She loved how everything in her life has come together. She didn't picture this was how her life was going to turn out when she came home. She thought she would have finally settled on Tristan or Duke, but with how they treated her she wouldn't have been able to handle either of them.

Serenity cuddled closer to Seto. She wouldn't trade him for anyone. She was so glad that she didn't settle, but she loved how Seto treated her like an adult. How he treated her with the respect for who she was personally, and not for who her brother was and his friends.

She could feel his arms around her, she looked up at him. He had fallen asleep.

_"I guess even big CEO's get exhausted too," _she thought. She leaned up and gave his lips a quick kiss and fell to sleep next to him.

Dinner was done, Joey was going to get Serenity, but Mai beat him to it.

"Serenity? Kaiba?" Mai called, but she didn't get an answer.

She slowly made her way downstairs, she shivered it wasn't the warmest in the basement.

"Serenity?" she called again, again no answer. "I really hope they aren't too busy making out to hear me."

Mai shook her head, even though she knew that they both loved each other. There were some things she didn't need to see and them making out was one of them. Mai noticed they were both on her bed. There were some things worse than making out. She didn't see any movement. She reached the bed they were both asleep. Mai squealed as quietly as she could, it was just so cute. She ran back up to get her camera.


	20. Parties

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

"Okay Serenity, you are good to go. Come back next Friday for a follow up."

"Thank you doctor," Serenity smiled as the doctor left. She got up and walked out.

She walked out, without crutches. Serenity was beaming. She was walking again. She still had two medical boots, but it was worth it, she could walk by herself.

She drove herself to her appointment. Joey was a really nervous about, but she told him it was fine, she wasn't taking anymore meds. If there was pain she took an aspirin.

Her burns aren't as severe, but they were still a little raw and hurt once in a while. Her hand was stiffer, than anything, because she used it all the time. She had to work hard on her hand to get it back to its former glory. Her future depended on her hand.

She pulled into the driveway; Joey and Mai didn't live that far from the hospital. She noticed that when Mai had Logan. Joey was at work, Mai was at the store buying fabric for her job, she had Logan with her. Serenity had the house to herself.

She wanted to go see Seto, but he was also at work. He told her the night before he had a lot of work to do so he wouldn't be able to see her until the party that night. She walked through the backdoor that led to her room from outside. She was surprise to see a big box on her bed.

She had no idea what it could be, she hasn't ordered anything lately and when she did it was never this big. She threw off the top; she had to know what was in it. It was a beautiful ball gown. It was a red dress with a white fuzzy lining, on the hem of the dress. There seemed to be a wrap that went around the shoulders. Serenity pulled it out and held it up to her body. She twirled around, she couldn't help it. It was a dress that the wife of Santa Claus would wear if she was young again. She loved it; she has always wanted a dress like this.

When she was little the company her mom worked for had Christmas parties that she had to dress up for and sit still, but she never wore anything like this. Every Christmas she would watch an old movie that had a dress like this in it. She went to place the dress back into the box when she saw the note and a white fuzzy muffler.

_ "Serenity, this is for you to wear on Saturday. I hope you like it. I love you, Seto."_

Serenity smiled; of course it would be from Seto. Saturday night was his company's Christmas party. She was excited and nervous. This is going to be the first public event that they will go to as a couple. She hasn't been to a fancy party since living with her mother, and the best part is this year she has Seto.

"Hello?" she answered her cell phone.

_"Hey, Serenity."_

"Seto, hi how are you doing?" Serenity greeted as she gently placed the dress back into the box.

_"I'm frustrated, stressed, and annoyed, so basically the norm."_

"That's what you get for planning two parties. One you don't really want to have, but you are having it anyway. Why are you having company party?"

_"I wasn't going to have one this year, but the company wants one, they had a vote and the majority wanted one, to the annoyance for me."_

"Why didn't you assign a committee to put it together?" There was only silence on the other end. "Seto?"

_"Why didn't I think of that?"_

"Because you think if you didn't do it, it wouldn't get done or it never even occurred to you to ever use a committee. Or you just needed your wonderful girlfriend to give you the idea." 

_"Thanks Serenity that helps me out a ton," _he answered sarcasm in his voice.

"That's me, I'm always helpful," she teased, as she lay down on her bed.

_"Anyway how was your day?"_

"Nothing really out of the ordinary."

_"Nothing?"_

Serenity giggled, she could hear the annoyance in his voice. To him it seemed like nothing is going right today.

"Oh, wait there was something on my bed when I got home," Serenity remarked with a smile as she was looking for it to be sure. She knew he was asking about the dress, there were times when she couldn't help but be a tease. Joey has called her a pest when she was in high school, even now that she was full grown too.

"It was from this guy I met a few months ago."

_"What is it?" _Seto asked, you could hear the jealously in his voice.

Serenity couldn't help but laugh. "It is a beautiful red Santa Claus dress."

_"Oh, you were talking about me?"_

"Who else?" Serenity laughed, since Seto was new to the whole relationship thing, it was fun to tease him with little things. For a genius he could be silly at times.

_"I can't tell if you are joking or not and it's harder over the phone."_

"I do it because I love you."

"_Sometimes I wonder."_

"Seto of course I love you. There is nobody in this world that could take your place in my life."

"_I love you too, Serenity."_

"I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing that."

_"Good, because I won't get tired of saying it."_

Serenity smiled, she loved him so much, she didn't and she couldn't see her future without him in it.

"_I have another surprise for you," _Seto said, you could hear the smile in his voice.

"Really what is it?" Serenity asked as she sat up.

"_Do you remember the painting you were doing for my associate?"_

"The one that burned down?" Serenity asked with sorrow in her voice.

"_Yes that one."_

"What about it? I don't have it."

"_He heard what happened and he is willing to wait till you are able to paint again."_

"Really?" Serenity squealed with happiness.

_"Yeah, I think you should try the same painting again."_

"You think so?"

_"I did say it was your best one yet."_

"I don't have anywhere to paint it."

_"You could always come here and paint."_

"Maybe after the holidays, when I have some free time."

"_He says he'll wait. Are you ready for the party tonight?"_

"I think so, are you sure I don't have to bring anything?"

_"Positive." _There was a noise upstairs.

"I think Joey's home, I'll see you tonight."

"_Okay, I love you Serenity," _again you could hear the smile in his voice.

Serenity smiled, "I love you too Seto, bye."

"_See you later, sweetheart."_

XXXX

Serenity was standing in front of the Kaiba Mansion, with Joey, Mai, and Logan. Serenity hasn't been here for a while; she was surprised to find she missed the mansion. They walked up to the front door. 

"Why are we here again," Joey complained.

"We are here because your sister's boyfriend is throwing her a party and it is also a Christmas party, so be happy Joseph," Mai scolded.

"I know that, why does it have to be here?" Mai smacked his arm instead of answering. Joey gasped in surprise.

Serenity knows they are hiding something; maybe she could wiggle it out of Seto. Dazo opened the door.

"Welcome Miss Wheeler, Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler. Come on in."

"Dazo, it's Serenity," she smiled.

"I know miss," he smiled as he took their coats.

Serenity shook her head; he refused to call her by her first name. She didn't mind, but it made her feel old when being referred like that. Serenity was wearing a cute Christmas sweater that Mai designed for this year. Serenity was usually her guinea pig. The sweater was an icy blue with white polka dots on it making it look like it was snowing. It was really cute. Normally Serenity wouldn't wear Christmas sweaters, but Mai's were so cute. Mai's clothes were always cute. She had about ten or so of Mai's Christmas sweaters. They followed Dazo to the living room on the first floor. They had been running a little late, but it was Joey of course they would be late.

"I don't understand why you need a place this big for a single guy?" Joey complained.

"Maybe he wants to have a family some day and he is planning ahead," Mai argued back, but she was looking at Serenity.

"I wouldn't mind."

"Don't say that Ren," Joey said with disgust on his face and in his voice.

"And besides Mokuba and Rebecca have their own part of the house."

"This place is huge! How does anyone not get lost?" Joey complained again

"Joey you got lost in our two bedroom apartment," Serenity teased as she looked back at her brother.

"I did not!"

"Then explain that one time when I was in high school."

"I didn't get lost. I don't know what happened," Joey exclaimed, going a little red.

"Mai you should put a bell on him from now on so you know where he is at all times," Serenity continued, with a huge grin.

"Come here," Joey ordered as he took off after her. She gave a small scream in glee.

She couldn't have gotten far, with her feet both in medical boots, but she was a very good at dodging his arms. Mai laughed as she watched. She loved how they had a good relationship. They always could make each other smile. They were always there for each other. Mai sometimes use to wish she had a younger or an older sibling, but she thought that it was silly so she gave it up years ago.

"Daddy's being silly isn't he?" Mai gushed at Logan, he laughed.

Logan will always laugh at his father. While Mai was looking at Logan and laughing with him, Serenity screamed happily. Mai looked up and saw that Joey had caught Serenity and was tickling her. Mai's smile grew; she truly had the best family ever.

"What is going on out here?" Seto asked as he came out of the living room.

Joey turned and faced the taller man with Serenity in his arms. Serenity smiled.

"Seto save me."

He looked at her, then smirked, "I don't think so, I'm sure you deserve this little torture," he stated as he turned and walked back into the living room.

"Seto?" Serenity exclaimed.

Joey and Mai both started laughing. Joey released her; she looked up to her older brother, she was so grateful to have a brother like him. She kissed him on the cheek.

She chased after Seto the best that she could. With two boots on it was hard.

"Seto," she called after him. 

He turned at first he was confused, he was looking for her crutches, but they weren't there. She could see the confusion leave and overwhelming joy enter. She could see the joy fill his entire being. He walked back to her, she jumped into his open arms, and he twirled her around.

"You don't have your crutches," he said as he stopped twirling.

"Nope, I won't have to use them ever again." He smiled as he kissed her.

"You know she truly makes him happy," Joey said as he took Logan from Mai.

"Yeah just like you make me," Mai smiled as she kissed him.

"Not where I can see," Serenity scolded, but then smiled and laughed.

"Not funny Ren," Joey called over Mai's head.

"Now Seto if you could please take me to the couch my legs are cramping up." 

"Yes ma'am," he only took orders from her.

"Has anyone else arrived?"

"So far just Mokuba and Rebecca."

"They live here. That doesn't count," she said as she hit his shoulder playfully. He chuckled in her ear as he pulled her close.

"Can I eat?" Joey shouted from the food table.

Seto and Serenity looked over at Joey. He was holding a plate and a fork in his hands over his head looking right at them.

"Sure it seems to be one of the ways to shut you up," Seto answered back.

"It is not," Joey whined.

This caused everyone to laugh.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Rebecca asked as she came in with Mokuba.

"Joey," was all Serenity said.

"That explains everything," Mokuba laughed, with Rebecca joining in.

"What explains things?" Tea asked as she entered the room with Yugi waving.

"Hello everyone," Yugi greeted.

"Joey," everyone responded to Tea's question.

"Okay it really isn't that funny," Joey commented, as Yugi and Tea joined the laughter.

XXXX

They all settled down, everyone was there. They ate the food that Seto's staff had set out. It wasn't a lot, it was all finger food. While everyone was eating Serenity was watching everyone. She noticed they were all acting the same way, even had the same look on their faces. They were waiting for something and she couldn't figure out what.

Mokuba seemed to be the bounciest, no matter what he just couldn't sit still. Rebecca kept giving him a look that would do it for a little bit then he would be bouncy again. Seto was unusually quiet too. He had his arm wrapped around her, so she couldn't see his face. There was something he wasn't telling her. She turned to ask him when Mokuba got up.

"Time for one of our favorite Christmas traditions."

"And what would that be?" Mai asked when he didn't say what it was.

"Time for caroling."

"Really since when?" Serenity asked. "When I suggested we do when we all stayed for Christmas our junior year you refused to go."

"Really Mokuba, I'm hurt," Seto said as he placed his hand over his heart mockingly.

"I didn't want to go, because I've been doing it my whole life."

"Anyway let's go," Rebecca insisted as she grabbed Mokuba's wrist and pulled him after her.

"Yeah, let's go sing," Joey exclaimed, as Mai placed Logan in the carrier.

"Sorry Joey you can't go," Serenity said seriously as she stood up.

"Why not."

"Simple, you can't sing," she smiled.

"Why you little."

"Seto!"

"You brought this on yourself. If you only stop and think about what you say you wouldn't get into these situations."

xxxx

Yugi, Tea, Mokuba, and Rebecca drove in one limo, while Joey, Mai, Logan, Seto, and Serenity drove in the other. Serenity couldn't see anything because his windows were tinted so black you she really couldn't see out of them. She would talk to him about that later.

"Are we going to a specific spot?" Serenity asked causally.

"Yes, we go there every Christmas," Seto replied.

"So where is it?"

"It is somewhere in Domino."

"Okay since you didn't answer my question who are we singing too?"

"A group of people who love singing."

"Seto why aren't you answering my questions?"

"I am answering your questions."

"Okay than give me the exact location and the exact group."

"Ren give it a rest. Does it really matter where we're going?" Joey asked with a little annoyance in his voice, which isn't there usually with his little sister, but when she asks twenty questions in a row it gets annoying.

"I just want to know what everyone seems to already know." They all stiffened at that.

"There is no keeping secrets from you is there?" Seto sighed, with a smile.

"What is going on? Are we even going to go sing?"

"No, were not. It was a story to get you out of the house."

"Kaiba don't," Joey warned.

"She has the right to know Joey," Mai chimed in.

"Serenity do you trust me?" Seto asked with a fierce look in his eyes.

Serenity looked into the face of the man she loved. Into his deep blue eyes, she could see the love he has for her and the trust he has in her too.

"Yes, with all my heart," she whispered. Seto smiled, as he blindfolded her.

"I know you don't like to be in the dark, but there is a good reason for this. We have about five more minutes until we get there. I didn't want to do this, but this was plan B if you figured it out and you did."

The sat in silence until the car stopped. Serenity didn't know what was going on or even a guess what was happening. When car stopped and she was gently led out of the car, she could tell it was Seto, with his strong, but gentle hands. She could hear Christmas carols, but they sounded like children? Where was she? Serenity could tell there weren't any lights on. She could hear the footprints in the snow that everyone was making.

"How ya doing Ren?" Joey asked from behind her.

"I'm just great, spending time with family and friends at Christmas time. Can't feel my toes through the medical boots, and I have a stupid blindfold on. How do you think I'm feeling Joey?" She replied sarcastically.

"Just asking Ren."

"I'm sorry Joey you know how I hate not knowing what is going on. Are we almost there?" 

She didn't hear his reply; she heard a lot of whispering instead. She could feel Seto wrap his arms around her. For some reason she felt he was in charge of all of this.

"Seto what is going on?"

"Hold on Serenity just a few more seconds," he answered as he tightened his grip on her.

She heard nothing, but her breathing for a few seconds. She wanted to know what was going on the suspense was eating her away. Her blindfold was ripped off; all she could see was darkness. All the lights went on at once. Serenity blinked until her eyes were adjusted to the lights. It was a new building, Bella and all her children, teenagers, and the young adults, from the community center standing in front of the building holding up a sign, "Welcome home Serenity!"

"What is going on?" She gasped.

"We have all put in a lot of time and effort to get this done for you."

"What?" Serenity still didn't get what was going on.

"Serenity this is the new community center. We have rebuilt it and renamed it. We renamed it 'Serenity's Art Center."

Serenity's hands went to her mouth in surprise. She didn't know what to say. While looking at the new building, she could see that it still had the three floors, but it seem so much bigger.

"Serenity," Seto whispered.

She looked at him; she looked at the changed man, this wonderful man.

"Seto, you did all of this for me?"

"Yes, yes I did."

She did the last thing he expected; she attacked his arm with punches.

"Hey why are you attacking me?"

"That night in rehab you already had this all done and you didn't tell me."

"Serenity it was a secret, and besides that, it was surprise. We all pitched in to have this done for you." Serenity stopped hitting him.

"Everyone?"

"Yes, Joey and Mai came just as much as I did. Yugi and Tea came by once in a while. Mokuba and Rebecca came when they could. Joey and I worked together to get this done for you."

This was the first time she heard Seto say all their first names. Everyone did help.

"Joey and you?" Serenity wondered out loud. Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba working together for her, she knew they still had their differences, but they were willing to put them aside again for her.

"We will always work together for you. We both love you enough to put everything aside for you, always for you."

"I thought you already worked it out." 

"We did, but going for years hating each other it is hard to put that aside. You are the no fighting zone, we will eventually get it all worked out, but right now this works."

Serenity threw her arms around the man before her. The man she loved more than anything, and he loved her just as much.

"I love you Seto, I love you so much," Serenity cried.

"Serenity you are my heart, you are my world. I am nothing without you."

"Are you two coming?" Joey called.

They broke apart, but still had their hands around each other. They noticed that everyone was inside waiting for them.

Seto took her hand gently in his and they walked in the new building hand in hand.

XXXX

Serenity was given the grand tour of the new building. There were more rooms, more art supplies and even more ways to do art. There was a welding shop in the back, pottery wheels. Rooms full of art supplies for the younger kids and older kids, and rooms for teens and rooms for the young adults and old adults.

They made their way upstairs to the second floor and the rooms for teaching and studios for private artists that pay Bella. Serenity wasn't the only one who lost art when the old building burned down. There even was a new balcony, Serenity looked at Seto, and he just smirked.

On the top floor was Bella's apartment, it had everything she lost and everything she wanted before. She has everything she needs; there was even room for her to have a garden on the roof. She has always wanted grow boxes for a garden, and now she does.

When they reached the main floor again Joey was telling Serenity all about the sound system he put in. Joey kept saying the kids needed to listen to music while they worked on their art. Serenity smiled, because she always did. Mai showed her the room that she designed and painted, it was a fashion room; there was tons of different fabric on the wall and sewing machines in the room.

Yugi and Tea wanted to show her what they did and the art supplies they had bought for the children. Mokuba was telling her about the welding shop in the back that was his idea. Even though it seemed like he wanted to tell her something else.

She silently cried, here was her friends and family helping out with something she loved so much. Everyone helped with this when they didn't have too, but they did. Serenity wanted to do something for each and everyone one of them. She had the best friends and the best family. She could never be happier, than she is now.

The children were waiting very patiently for her to be done with her tour of the building. They all loved Serenity they all missed her too. Harrison ran up to her and gave her a huge bear hug.

"I missed you Serenity," he said into her legs.

"I missed you to Harrison," she said as she hugged him back. He looked up at her with his big eyes, full of joy.

"Come with me Serenity I want to show you what we did for you," he said as he grabbed her hand.

Serenity followed the little boy, with Seto following her. He placed his soft hands over her eyes.

"Seto?" 

"It's okay, it's one more surprise."

She followed Harrison putting all her trust in a five year old in front of her and behind her and a twenty eight year old behind her with his hands over her eyes.

They stopped she could see it was still dark in the room, the light came on through Seto's strong, but gentle hands.

"Okay Seto show her," Harrison exclaimed.

"Surprise," everyone shouted once her eyes were released from his grip.

Serenity adjusted her eyes and saw the new main room it was where everyone could gather and work on their projects together. They had painted the walls each wall was a different scene. One was a desert scene, a city scene at twilight, a beach scene at sunrise, and the last one was a rose garden.

The green from the garden sparked a memory; she remembered Seto had some 'green dirt' on his face.

"It was paint," she realized, she turned to him, "It was green paint."

Seto smiled, "surprise." He knew what she was talking about.

In the room it was decorated like a Christmas dream. It was in the largest room in the building, it held everyone. When Serenity entered the room she was attacked by all the children, in a group hug, an extra long one from Harrison. When they were done they attacked Seto. This surprised Serenity, they didn't know him very well or she thought they didn't. They were all very happy to see him.

"Seto can we start the party now?" A little girl asked.

"Seto can I have some of the cake?"

"Seto will you play with me?"

"Seto is it time for presents?"

All the children had questions for him and they were all calling him by his first name. Seto crouched down to their level and answered all of their questions.

"Yes, yes, not right now, but maybe later, presents are a little bit later."

It was the cutest thing Serenity has ever seen, to see them all give him a huge hug, Serenity grinned. Who knew that the famous Seto Kaiba was great with kids?

Up, down, right, left no matter which way she turned he was always surprising her. First was him agreeing to her project, then him wanting to get to know her and helping her with the park, helping with volunteering. Surprising her with the new building. The one thing that properly surprised her the most was when he said he loved her for the first time.

The party got under way, presents were exchanged and the kids were all playing games, Mokuba, Rebecca, Joey, and Yugi all played with the children, Serenity played too, even Seto on a few games. Mai and Tea were watching and talking on the side. Serenity would go and sit when her legs were hurting her.

They didn't want to admit that they were getting older, but eventually the adults came to the table and sat down to catch their breaths. The men joined their wives and girlfriend, Mokuba and Rebecca sat in the two empty seats.

"Mokuba why do you seem like you have more energy than anyone else," Serenity asked as she took a drink of her eggnog, that Seto had just placed in front of her.

Mokuba looked longingly at his wife as to get permission. He wanted to tell them all something and was waiting for it; she nodded with a small grin.

"Everyone we have some great news, we are expecting a baby," Mokuba said as he was beaming.

Everyone gave them cheers of joy, the Mai, Tea, and Serenity each gave Rebecca huge hugs. While the men were slapping Mokuba on the back.

"When are you due?" Serenity asked, as she pulled away from her best girlfriend.

"In August."

"I am so happy, first Joey and Mai, then Yugi and Tea, and now you and Mokuba. I remember you saying that you were never going to get married and never, ever have children."

"Well things change," Rebecca said through a small blush.

"I'll say, oh Becs, I'm so happy for you," Serenity said with happiness in her voice as she gave Rebecca another hug.

Serenity let go and gave Mokuba a hug. "I can't believe you are going to be a dad."

"Yeah, I am so happy. I have everything I could ever need." Serenity let go and went next to Seto, he wrapped his arm around her.

"Good, make sure you remember that when you are getting up at three in the morning," she said through a laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll just get Seto and he could take care of the baby."

"What makes you think that?" Seto asked, with a face saying 'yeah right.'

Serenity broke out in giggles, while Mokuba busted out laughing.

"I'm kidding big brother."

They all sat back down, each getting into their own conversations. Serenity was sitting next to Seto talking to Rebecca about the baby. Mokuba was joining in whenever they gave him a chance. Yugi and Tea left, Tea was feeling tired. Being pregnant was hard for her, since she was so thin to begin with. Joey and Mai left with them, it was getting close to Logan's bedtime.

The party was over, but there were some groups of people still talking. Bella came by and talked to Serenity for a little bit.

"I'm so happy that you are doing well dear."

"Me, I was more worried about you Bella. I'm so happy you are doing better."

"Don't worry about me, I'm just as happy you are better, or getting there," they laughed together. Bella turned to Seto.

"Having this place back up and running will be a dream come true. Thank you Mr. Kaiba." 

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Turner."

Bella left with giving each of them a kiss on the forehead. She was so grateful to them she was forever in their debt.

"Oh, Serenity I forgot to ask," Bella stated as she turned back to them. "Did you ever find a job?"

"No I never did, why?"

"How would you like to come and work here teaching art?"

Serenity's face lit up, she was being offered a job teaching art. Here at her center, with Bella. Serenity did her best to jump up and run over to her old teacher.

"Yes, yes, yes, I would love to come work here. I can't I didn't think of that before. I would love that so, so, so much," Serenity squealed as she hugged the older woman.

Serenity couldn't believe it she had her one of her ideal jobs, teaching something she loved so much.

Bella let go and bid them all a goodnight, Serenity came back to the table. Seto was smiling at her; he loved it when she was happy. Her whole body was radiating happiness. With Serenity being happy, he was happy.

Mokuba and Rebecca were talking amongst themselves when Seto stood and to her hand.

"Come with me," Seto announced, as he led her up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"This way." 

"That didn't answer my question," she huffed; she didn't like it when he didn't answer her questions.

"Yes it did," he smirked, knowing that she didn't like it.

They reached the second floor. In one of the classrooms, it had a balcony. It was one of the first memories that she had of him, it was the first time she saw the love for her in his eyes. It was when they almost had their first kiss. Once they were on the balcony it had chairs and small table. It was snowing lightly; there were lights all around them. The table had a small Christmas tree with a small present under it. She was confused, she looked up at him.

"Merry Christmas Serenity," Seto whispered as he pulled her to him for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Seto," she whispered as she kissed him.

This kiss had a special feeling; it had a promise within it. Once the both didn't quite understand the promise, but they were both willing to go along with it. Her hands had a mind of their own as they went to his hair, just as his went to her waist. Both pair of arms doing the same thing, pulling each other as close to each other as possible to the other. It was an amazing feeling, they didn't have passionate kisses very often, but when they did her mind always went blank of everything except for him.

They pulled away for air, his forehead resting on hers. She had her eyes still closed, with a look of wanting more. It was hard to resist her cute face, but he had a purpose for coming out here, in the cold.

"I got this for you," he whispered as he gently placed the small gift in her hands.

She had no idea when he reached for the small present, but she opened it. It looked like it was an engagement ring case. Her heart felt that it was going to burst through her chest. She looked up at him in surprise; he gave her a small sad smile.

"I know what you are thinking, but it's not that."

"Then why?"

"Open it, it will explain."

She opened it; it was a small silver locket. It was beautiful; it was the shape of a heart and it had the letters 's' engraved on the front. She opened it and there was a picture of them, they were both sleeping on her bed. '_Where did he get this picture?" _Serenity thought to herself. In the top half of the case it had a little note.

_"Serenity my love, _

_ I am sorry, but I must go away for a few months, due to work. I don't want too, but I must. It has taken all my willpower to send someone in my place, but I can't. I must go and see if it will be done correctly, and they won't start unless I am there. I should back officially in June. I am sorry, I love you and all I can say is wait for me and I will come home to you, and only you._

_ Yours forever and always, Seto."  
_

Serenity looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He had to leave, no it wasn't possible. She was shaking her head no.

"Seto, you can't leave."

"I know, I don't want too, which is a first, but everything with you is a first."

"I'll miss you." 

"And I you."

Serenity's tears had escaped; they were racing down her cheeks. She threw her arms around him. It feels like they had just started this journey together. This was a step in that journey. He needed to do this, she knew that, but that doesn't mean she has to like it.

"I'll wait Seto," she cried, as she looked up at him. "I'll wait forever if I have too."

"I know, I'm sorry," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her fiercely. She kissed him back with if possible even more force. They broke apart, he had a few tears, it was the first time she has ever seen him cry, she realized that she didn't like see the tears there.

"Here help me put it on," she said as she turned around and moved her hair, so he could see what he was doing.

He smiled at her exposed neck, he took the locket out of her hand and clasped it on. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Come on let's get Mokuba and Rebecca and go home," he whispered as he pulled her closer. She nodded as they made their way down the stairs together.

XXXX

Serenity woke up, the next day with a bittersweet feeling. She loved how she had her art center back and not only that she had a job teaching art there. She was looking forward to that, to teaching what she loved to do. On the other hand Seto was leaving for six months.

She threw her pillow over her head. She was miserable, she didn't want him to go. He did say that he would come home on some weekends, she had something to look forward too. It wasn't going to be the same, he wasn't going to be here every day. She knew she was being childish, but she didn't want to see him leave. Even though he said he would leave after the holidays.

"Serenity breakfast in five," Joey shouted down to her, she groaned.

She didn't want to get up. She didn't want food. She didn't want to go to Seto's party tonight and most of all she didn't want Seto to leave! She has never felt like this before.

"Serenity!"

"I'm coming!" Serenity hollered back with more attitude she wanted too.

She slowly made her way up. She wasn't happy. She couldn't remember the last time she was in a bad mood. She placed her hand on her necklace, her locket that Seto gave her last night.

"Hey where did you get that?" Mai asked as she gave Logan his breakfast.

Joey was stuffing his face.

"It was a gift from Seto, he gave it to me last night, before he told me he was leaving," Serenity's voice cracked as she placed her head on her arms, she started to weep.

Joey and Mai looked at each other; Serenity never cried, unless something happened to someone she loves.

"Serenity where is he going?" Joey asked as he placed a hand on her head.

"The States, he's setting up his business over there. If he doesn't go they won't do it right and they won't start anything unless he is there," she cried without lifting her head.

"I understand your pain Ren, I felt like this when Mai went to China with that Chinese girl."

"Vivian Wong," Mai suggest dryly. "We became great friends and she has been over to our house a few times too."

"My point is I know how she is feeling."

Serenity barely lifted her head, she loved how they had little arguments all the time. She was feeling a little better.

"But he is still leaving. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Serenity, Hun, this depressing side of you is not becoming. You need to stop being selfish and childish and support him. This is what he does, this is his work. If you to go down the road I know you are, he is going to be doing this a lot. Maybe not this long, but he will have to go on business trips, just be glad it's not for a year or two," Mai scolded firmly, this one of the times Serenity needed it. She needed a firm choice of words that snapped her out of it when she got like this.

Serenity head snapped up, she was being selfish, she didn't even think of it like that. She was never selfish, but here she was being selfish.

"Who knows maybe he can come home once in a while or you could surprise him by going there and visit him," Mai continued.

Again that was something that she never thought of, she was too busy worrying about herself. If she went and gave him a surprise visit that could be fun. She jumped up and gave Mai a huge hug.

"Thanks Mai you always say what I need to hear."

"Any time Hun."

Serenity went back to her seat and served herself some French toast and eggs. She was over her depression, she had something to look forward too, besides when Seto comes home.

"Mai do you want to go shopping today?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I would love too."

"I'm out of here, before I get dragged into this," Joey said as he took his dishes over to the sink.

"Then would you mind having Logan tag along with you then?"

"Nope, I'll take him over to Yug's with me today."

"Sounds like a plan," Serenity said through a smile as she took another bite.

XXXXX

When Serenity and Mai arrived home, it was only an hour before Seto would be here to pick her up.

"Thanks for coming with me today," Serenity said as she opened the door for her sister-in-law.

"I'm here whenever you need someone to go shopping with, no matter what."

Serenity laughed, as she followed Mai inside.

"Joey?" Mai called, there wasn't in answer.

"He must still be at Yugi's," Serenity offered.

Mai nodded, as she took her bags into her room, while Serenity took hers down. She placed them on the bed. She looked at her bed, when it hit her. She opened her locket and noticed they were on her bed, sleeping.

"This has Mai written all over it." Serenity ran upstairs, "Mai?"

"Up here Ren," her voice came from up the stairs.

"Mai did you take this picture?" Serenity asked as she came into the master's room.

"What picture?"

"The one that's in my locket, of me and Seto sleeping on my bed."

"That's why he wanted a picture."

"What?" 

"He asked me a few days ago if by chance we had a picture of you and him."

Serenity sat on the bed, with shock. She didn't expect to have any pictures of them. She wasn't the most photogenic person in the world, but if she had to she would.

"He told me he looked through the pictures from Mokuba's wedding and didn't find anything and if I took any candid shots of you and him while you were in the hospital or the rehab center. I didn't have any of what he was looking for, but that was when I remembered I took a picture of both of you sleeping on the your bed. I just had to take a picture it was so cute," Mai explained as she put away her shopping.

"I can't believe he went through all of that for a picture. I'm flattered no doubt, but to know he would spend time on me like that."

"Serenity, he loves you there is nothing a man won't do for the woman he loves. Believe me Hun, I know he loves you."

"Yeah and I love him too."

"I know you do too. Don't let him forget that ever, kay?" Mai stated wisely as she sat next to Serenity on the bed.

"I won't, I don't want to hurt him."

"Good, just don't tell him how you were depressed and you will be fine."

"Oh," she said thoughtfully, "I didn't mean too, he just took me by surprise is all."

"I know," Mai said as she gave her a hug. Serenity gave her one back. "Now let's get you ready for your big party tonight."

Xxxx

With Mai doing her makeup and hair anything is possible in an hour. Serenity was ready she had her Santa Claus dress on, it fit her perfectly, how Seto knew her size she had no idea. She didn't have to worry about shoes, thanks to her black medical boots. Which Mai hated, because they were not what you wear to a fancy pants party. Those were Mai's words.

Her makeup was perfect, her hair had ringlets, Serenity has always wanted to try the ringlets, but didn't know how. It helps when your sister-in-law was just a fashionable lady.

Joey came home about twenty minutes ago. He wasn't allowed into his room until they were done. He would never understand girls, it didn't matter if it was his wife or sister. He was making dinner when he heard the door knock. He knew who it was, he slowly made his way to the door.

"Kaiba," Joey greeted.

"Wheeler."

"Come in."

Seto didn't say anything, it doesn't matter how many times he has come over it was always going to be awkward. He was dressed in a white suit, with a red tie. It wasn't his favorite suit, but he thought it would go nicely with Serenity's red dress.

"Serenity, he's here," Joey called upstairs.

Joey went back to the kitchen. Logan was in his high chair, when he saw Seto he smiled. Seto smiled at the little guy, he had a small place in his heart for the kid, even if it was the mutt's puppy.

"We'll be down in a few more seconds," Mai yelled back.

Joey smiled, Seto smirked, and they were both thinking the same thing. "Women."

Seto just stood by the bottom of the stairs, the party started in a half hour. He wanted to leave as soon as he could. He heard doors open and close upstairs. His attention went to the top step when he saw the red dress, he smiled.

Serenity came down stairs with her two black medical boots. She saw Seto standing there in a white suit, and his red tie. They were opposites, her muffler was white. She walked down the stairs with a grace she didn't know she had in the boots.

"Looking good Ren," Joey whistled before he said.

"Not just good Joey, she looks beautiful," Mai stated matter of fact.

"Are you ready to go," Seto said through a smile. He couldn't wait to show his company he has finally has someone in his life, then soon the world. Maybe his stupid fan girls would leave him alone. That was a big maybe, but he didn't care he had someone to love in his life. He never thought he would have someone and now he has the best woman ever.

"Yes, I'm ready," she said through her own smile. She couldn't believe this is where her life has taken her. There were times when she felt that she was living a dream. She would wait for him while he leaves, she will go visit him. She will always support him, she needs too. Her future had him in it with her.

Serenity walked over to Joey and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Joey."

"Love you too Ren."

Then she turned to Mai, and gave her a hug. Serenity had the best family ever. She kissed Logan on the head and she turned to Seto. He looked so handsome in his suit, he looked at her with a soft smile, and love in his eyes. She had love in her eyes too, a love just for him. He held out his arm she came and took it. They were outside walking down the walkway.

"Bye, have fun you two," Mai called after them.

"You treat her right Kaiba."

Seto looked back at Joey, "Always." He took her hand and led her to the limo.

Joey and Mai watched them walk down the snowy path into his limo. They were hand in hand, as the snow fell gently over them. Mai sighed, it was amazing to see both of them so in love and so happy together, and that was when Mai realized something.

"Joey, you do know they are going to get married right?" Mai asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"Oh Joseph," she smiled as she kissed his cheek.


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

She was almost done; she knew she would finish the Blue Eyes White Dragon today. It has been a year since she has been home. It has been ten months since the fire. Serenity felt no pain in her legs, her burns are completely healed and her hand was working its magic once again. She was wearing her short shorts and a pale pink tank top, her short hair was tied into a messy ponytail.

It was June, summer was here again. Everyone was enjoying her park. She had gotten up early so she could watch the park come to life with people and to finish her mural. Back in March she finished her waterfall for Seto's associate and there were three more orders from different associates. Today was one of her free days to work on the mural.

So much has happened in the year she has been home. Joey was opening another mechanic shop across town; Mai had more sales of her clothes. They have a son, Mai told Serenity that she might be expecting again, but she wasn't completely sure. Logan has blonde hair and his eyes are hazel. She could see her green eyes in him once in a while. He was one of the funniest little boys ever, he has Joey's humor. He was going to be just as loud as Joey. Serenity hopes with Mai around he will be a little bit under control.

Yugi's game shop is still doing well, with everyone playing the duel monsters game. Tea has put her career on hold, to raise their daughter Hope. She was born in February; she has Yugi's big purple eyes, they had specks of Tea's blue eyes as well, and black hair with red streaks. She has Tea's smile, she is adorable. Tea for the moment was teaching dance to little girls.

Mokuba has made his own name famous with his metalwork. He has sold many of his work around the world. Rebecca is the curator at the local museum; she gave up her dream of being an archeologist like her grandfather. So she can be closer to Mokuba and to raise their child in Domino. She was seven months pregnant.

Tristan met someone while he was at school; he says her name is Miho. Tristan told Joey that they were engaged, and he wanted Joey to be his best man. There has been no word on Duke.

This scared Serenity the most, but she didn't let it live her life. She wasn't going to dwell on things that she had no control over. The police will find him sooner or later. Until then Serenity was going to live her life to the fullest. Duke was not in control of her life.

Then there was Seto and her, Serenity smiled. They have been dating since last September, ten months give or take. His company was doing surprisingly better, she thinks it's because he is happier. He doesn't think that has anything to do with it. Her argument is when you work for a happy person everyone is happy, to this he doesn't respond most of the time.

Seto has been out of town for the past six months give or take; he had a business trip to the states. He was setting up a new office there and it was taking longer than he thought to set it up. He came home a couple of weekends, but it wasn't the same, but she waited. She even went over there a few times, it was amazing over there. She didn't want to come home; it was so different than Domino. He said he would come home this weekend, tomorrow to be exact. She was so excited she had to do something. All her other friends had plans, so that was another reason why she thought that working on the mural today would be best.

She spends most of her time with him when he's here, either it be at the mansion or at work. She works at the community center teaching art to the teenagers and the young adults. She is flexible with her schedule. When she is at work with him she usually is sitting on his couch sketching, reading or even distracting him in suggestive ways. She enjoyed the time the spent together. They might not talk to each other most of the time, because he was so busy. She would always treasure their time together. When Seto needed the room, she would go talk to his secretary. At first she didn't like Serenity, but over time they had become friends.

Serenity has also finally gotten use to all the reporters. She didn't know how Seto did this every time he left his house or office. She still hasn't gotten use to the hate mail from his fan girls. Why do they even write this? Do they know that they are only making themselves look stupid? If he wanted to go out with any of them he would have, but he didn't so they need to give it up.

With the Serenity's Art Center up and working again, Bella had her hands full too. Bella had a home again; it was bigger and better than before Bella was grateful to Seto and Serenity for everything that they had done for her and the center. Serenity would help Bella when she could. Bella informed her that the art show and the dedication would take place at the end of June. The kids had new projects to show in the show. Serenity was excited for that, they were using the stands that the famous Seto Kaiba built, and they had survived the fire.

Serenity smiled, she was finished. She climbed down the latter, and moved it out of the way. She was done; this had to be her best work yet. She was admiring her work when she took out her headphones; she still had the latter in her hands. She heard a familiar whistle, she turned she saw a man with brown hair coming towards her in a blue t-shirt and jeans. She dropped everything that she was holding and broke into a run. She was grinning, it was Seto. When she reached him she jumped into his arms, he spun her around. They stopped he attacked her lips, while she attacked his.

"You're here," she whispered as she broke away and leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm here," he agreed.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"How was your trip?" She asked pulling her head up.

"Incredibly dull."

"How could it be dull? You were in New York."

"Because you weren't there." She cupped his face and kissed him again.

"I have something to show you," Serenity said as she slid down out of his arms.

She broke into a small jog, as she pulled him after her. He didn't say anything as he followed after her. She was grinning and that was all that matter. She was happy, and when she was happy he was happy. She pulled him to the wall and stopped she was glowing with happiness. He looked up the Blue Eyes was done.

"Hey it's done."

"Yeah I finished it just before you came.

"It's perfect."

"I think this is the best thing I have ever painted."

"You seem to be getting better and better with everything that you do. It is defiantly your best," Seto complemented as he pulled her towards him.

She had her hands wrapped around his waist as his strong arms went around her shoulders.

"Come with me I have something I want to show you," he said as he kissed her temple.

"Okay."

They didn't speak anything. They were walking around the park with his arms still wrapped around her. She didn't mind she loved being in his arms. They made their way past the harpy ladies fountain, where there were children playing in it. They walked past the playground; children were playing on the Blue Eyes White Dragon jungle gym that Mokuba Kaiba built. They walked by the place where she was covered in blue paint with him watching her. They both laughed out loud, as if they were reading each other's thoughts. That was a day of events for both of them. They could see the new and reproved center.

Serenity squeezed him for that, he had done so much for them it was amazing. She wouldn't be the girl she is today if it wasn't for Seto Kaiba. She loves him more than anything in the world, even more than her beloved brownies.

Seto stopped while he was in front of a garden that was on the other side of the park. She knew she didn't put it there in the planning. It was beautiful it was a rose garden, a white rose garden. Seto watched as she walked into the garden. She walked into the garden the white roses were everywhere. It was around the edges, in the middle, everywhere along the path. She followed the path to a bench. The garden wasn't that large, but it was peaceful here. She sat down as she looked to Seto, who entered the garden as she sat down.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it, I love it. Seto it's beautiful."

"I thought so too, here, come look at this."

Serenity got up as she went over to Seto. He was standing in front of a small marble stand. She how could she miss that. She looked it over.

_To Serenity Kaiba, my love and my life I dedicate this garden as Serenity's garden, so everyone who comes here will know that this park will remember all her hard work and devotion, I love you Serenity, Love Seto Kaiba._

Serenity looked up she was confused; he got her last name wrong. She went to ask him, but there he was on his knees, holding a bouquet of white roses. The sun was hitting them so they had light blue highlights. She looked into his eyes; she didn't realize that they were the eyes from her dream from when she painted her roses. She saw all the love he had for her, only for her. She gasped in surprise, as tears started to fall gently down her cheeks.

"Serenity Wheeler I love you with all of my heart. It was once covered in ice, but through you my icy heart has melted and you allowed me to love. To love you more than anything in this world, you have done so much for me. I need you; I have never needed anything as badly as you. I know the real you and you know the real me. It would be an honor for you to become my wife. Serenity will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes of course I will."

He placed her ring on her finger, it fit her perfectly. She jumped into his arms as he twirled her around. He stopped and he kissed her, again and again, and again. In between kisses were pledges of their love for each other.

**AN – **Thank you all for reading! This is my first story and I have many more ideas. One maybe a sequel to this story, but I'm not entirely sure. Tell me what you think. I'm sorry for the delay of this story, life caught up with me and I got swept away in it. Thank you all again! I hope you have enjoyed this just as much as I have.


End file.
